Black Widow Spins Her Web
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: This focuses on Daisy and Victoria's Feud leading up to Backlash mixing personal with business. [OC/Maria] Femslash.. don't like don't read Review if you like it.
1. Trapped

**Author's Note: April 15th, 2007. This story takes place after Wrestlemania 23 and a few weeks before Backlash. Daisy and Victoria's feud brings personal into a business set up. Who is the one that takes it to far? What will happen? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M for fingerlicking good lesbian sex duh **

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and Slight Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

** Two weeks before Backlash, Monday afternoon...**

This afternoon has been so wonderful so far; Maria and I are shopping together. Maria loves shopping and I decided that I needed some new outfits so I tagged along. At first, I didn't want to but I can't say no to her. We walked around the mall holding hands and giving occasional kisses on the cheek just to turn the other's cheeks bright pink. We finally decided first to stop in the Spencer's store because why the hell not. Spencer's was popular for adult items if you know what I mean. We were greeted by the cashier and walked straight back to the lingerie. "What do you think about this one?" She holds up a green and black corset. I shook my head no. She sighed and dug around to find another corset she thought I would like. She held up a similar corset but it was blue and yellow. "This one?" I shook my head no once again and she pouted. "Well, which one then." I pointed to the one I liked. She held it up it was pink and black and had playboy bunnies all over it. It was strapless of course and the back was completely revealed. The front was only held together by ribbons laced together like shoe laces. "This one?" I shook my head yes. "Finally it took you long enough."

"Sorry babe, I just really like the color pink on you. You know I don't like pink but on you; I fucking love it on you. I want to see you in it now." I licked my lips around painting a mental picture of what it would look like on her. You only gave me that 'you pervert' stare.

"Alright but..." She began. God, I knew there was a catch to all this. "I get to pick out some lingerie for you and you HAVE to wear it whenever I want." She giggled knowing that I didn't like this idea.

Damn it she got me! I never dress in lingerie or anything like that. I am shy to some degree when it comes to the way I dress. I don't see the point honestly. All of it is a tease. I mean when you make love you take off your clothes or I would hope you would. You would only wear it for like five minutes anyway. I guess it can't be all bad, right? "Deal! As long as you wear that whenever I want."

"Deal! Let's see here what would suit your bitchy, hardcore ass." I pouted at her. Am I really bitchy? She looked at me and placed one hand to grab my ass. "Don't pout at me. You know I love you; I am just giving you a hard time." She released her grip from my ass and continues to browse through the lingerie outfits. She hands me the box and says, "This one."

I look at the box she gave me and sighed, "Really, you picked the police officer?" The box shown a woman in a short navy blue skirt and a tube top police uniform and a cap. It also had the belt.

"I could always pick out the nurse or the maid, or.."

"I want the police officer."

"Good because I have handcuffs that we need to try out." She purred leaving me to think dirty thoughts.

I threw the box at her and said, "Come on let's go. Pay for it already."

** Back at the motel room..**

I laid on the bed patiently awaiting my girlfriend to come out of the bathroom wearing her new lingerie that she bought. I was already trying to paint mental images in my head of anything sexual I could do to her. I have my mind in the gutter a lot. So what, wouldn't you if you have a girlfriend like mine? Normal people would. If you don't have a single dirty thought in your head right now; I am sorry but you are not normal then. I have already gotten dressed in my police outfit. I have never felt so exposed in my life. I barely wear swimsuits anymore. This outfit reminds me of a few years ago when-

"Hey lover." I turned to see my girlfriend in the doorway. Wow, she looked absolutely stunning. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat in my lap facing me. She whispered, "You look sexy, you know that?"

"I can say the same to you, babe. You look absolutely beautiful. The sexiest woman in the world is sitting me on lap right now." I whispered, my mouth breathing into her neck.

With that,our lips crashed together for a long passionate kiss. Our tongues danced within each other's mouth. I moaned into her mouth as her hand started going up my thigh into my skirt and the other groping my breast through the fabric. Catching her off guard, I reserved our position with me on top of her. I picked her up by grabbing her ass and said, "Ma'am, you realize that I am going to have to write you a ticket right?"

I tried keeping a serious face as we kept kissing. Her moaning into my mouth as I squeezed her firm ass. "Why do I get a ticket?" She pouted.

I smirked leaving a trail of kisses down her neck stopping at her chest, still holding her in my arms. "For looking to damn fine in this outfit; it is going to have to go."

She gave me a weird look, "You are bad at puns Daisy."

I dropped her onto the bed and climbed on her once again, "You are now under arrest Maria." I pulled out the handcuffs that were attached to the belt and dangled them in front of her.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

I replied back with a seductive smirk, "You committed a robbery."

"I did not; I am innocent."

I wrapped the handcuff around one of her wrists and then the other. Now, she was completely handcuffed on the bed. "Yes, you did. You stole my heart."

Maria started laughing so hard that she cried, "Oh my god, you are so corny."

"I try. Maybe if you are a good girl; I might let you go for good behavior." My hands headed up to the ribbons that held this whole outfit together. She simply nodded as I undid the ribbons and pulled the corset down her waist to her ankles. I pulled the corset and laid it beside us. There is the love of my life completely nude and handcuffed. I know I am so evil. I am going to enjoy this like I always do. I planted soft kisses on her neck and made my way up to her lips. Parting her lips with my tongue; I explored her body with my hands; resting them on her breasts. Massaging them while I never broke the kiss. I felt her body underneath mine; she wanted to be able to touch me but the handcuffs were her idea. She moaned into my mouth and I broke the kiss. I made a trail down her neck biting and kissing the flesh; I groped her breasts which she emitted another moan. Wasting no time because I know she hates waiting; I flicked my tongue around the sensitive flesh. I planted small kisses before taking the nipple into my mouth. Maria arched her back and moan in delight as my hand traveled south toward her womanhood. I repeated the same actions to her other nipple and kissed a trail down her stomach. I teased her by rubbing her clit with my finger. "Damn, sweetie. You are so wet," I spoke with a seductive tone as I licked the juices off my finger.

She smirked, "Only for you, my love." I smiled and then continued to kiss down toward her womanhood. I kissed right above her center then her inner thigh and repeated on her other leg. "Haven't you teased me enough? Daisy I-" She was cut off by me beginning my oral assault on her sex. I flickered my tongue across her clit also sucking on her sensitive heat. "Ahh! You don't ahh! waste time, do you? Hehe." I heard her say in between moans. I slipped one finger into her; she arched her back in response. I thrust in and out; Maria bucked her hips with the rhythm of my thrusts. I also continued my oral assault. I slipped in a second finger in and quicken the pace. Maria moaned louder. I could tell her orgasm was approaching. I quicken my pace again as she moaning and panting got louder. "I am going too.. AHH Daisy!" She screamed my name which still one of the sexiest sounds like ever as the orgasm rushed through her body.

I laid next to her and released her from the cuffs. She snuggled her body into mine and planted kisses onto my lips. "I take it you enjoyed that didn't you?" We chuckled. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close as possible. She rested her head into my chest and I mumbled, "I love you Maria more than anything in this world."

"I love you too Daisy. I love you with all my butt." She giggled as I rolled my eyes. Candice says some weird shit but it's cuter coming from Maria. She has a big butt so that's a lot of love.

**Later that day at RAW..**

I walked through the backstage area on RAW . I was going to come out to the ring later on in the night and issue an open challenge. I need to make sure I am prepared to face Victoria at Backlash. Maybe it was foolish to accept the two time Women's Champ but I will not be trampled over. Victoria went to far and she attacked my girlfriend and tried to make sure I wouldn't be able to compete again. I was out for blood. I will end her career before she could end mine. No one calls Maria a 'waste of space'. I walked out of my locker room and froze as I saw what was in front of me. I clenched my fists as I saw a familiar black haired vixen standing in front of me; she glared at me, she hand her hands behind her back. I tried to walk past her as I attempted to she grabbed a hold of my arm and spun me around. " Woah woah woah Missy! I know you did not just try to ignore me Mrs. Sanders. Come on talk to me. I don't bite."

I jerked my arm away from her and said harshly, "What the hell do you want Victoria?"

"Easy. I mean no harm actually I wanted to apologize to you with these." She moved her other hand out from behind her back to reveal a bouquet of roses.

"You have to be kidding right? You expect me to forgive you?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I know that Maria is your girlfriend and I said some really mean things to both of you. I just want to put this all behind us and have a clean match at Backlash. I don't expect us to ever be friends but I don't want you to hate me either. So, do you forgive me? I am so sorry, Daisy. From the bottom of my heart, I am." She held out the roses in front of me.

I took the flowers and she giggled. Why the hell is this shit? Victoria being nice? What is going on here? I sighed, "I will give you a chance." I should have taken these flowers; I know I am going to regret this in some way. "I will see you later, Victoria. I have an open challenge I have to get ready for." I started to walk away but I felt her grab my arm.

"Don't leave just yet, please. I just feel like you don't believe that I am actually sorry." Victoria spun me around again. She pulled me close to her. Then she did something that caught me off guard; she laughed and it was sinister. I took a few steps back but she stepped forward. She leaned and whispered into my ear. "Do you really think I would apologize to you. Are you really that stupid? You are a kind-hearted loser that falls for anything. You are not worthy to wear the title around your waist; that will some be mine. I could have pretended to cry and you would have fallen straight into my trap; I have planned for you. I thought I would have had to do something creative to get you to let your guard down. But no, I just had to bring you some fucking flowers and beg for forgiveness. Haha! You are so gullible. If anything your girlfriend should apologize to me for beating me to advance in that tournament for the battle royal. That has been the only chance I have gotten at that title in about a year. I think you owe me an apology also."

"For what? I haven't done anything to you." I spat back clearly starting to get annoyed at this bitch. I went to strike her but she countered grabbing both my hands and slamming me back into the wall. She was so much stronger then I originally thought. She gripped my hands tightly as she held them together with one hands. She placed the other hands on my hip. I was trapped by this woman and god knows what is going to do to me. I continued to struggle in her grasp but to no avail; she clawed my side with other hand. "You bitch! Oww.."

"I suggest you stop struggling and I might let you go in one piece. All the torment you put me through; where do I begin? I will start before Survivor Series. You and the hoe came out when I was attacking Maria-"

"Don't you dare talking about Lita that way. She is a way better wrestler than you will ever be." Her hand traveled underneath my shirt and now clawing my side once again. "What is the matter Victoria? You can't handle the truth." Her hand came back down to my hips.

"Let me finish or you will get seriously injured. You and Lita wanted to assist me in attacking Maria. I gave ya'll chairs. What did you do? You guys attacked me instead of Maria. Oh but the embarrassment didn't stop there, now did it? You attacked us when you returned about a month ago and saved Maria. You also had this crazy theory that I had something to do with your memory loss. That Melina and myself were working together to take you out and so I wouldn't hurt Melina. Congrats Daisy; you were right about everything down to the smallest detail. I don't having any competition and you kind of tried taking out my team. We need each other. What am I going to do you might be thinking. At Backlash, I will be leaving the NEW Women's Champion and until then your life is going to be a living hell."

"You are going to make my life a living hell?" I cocked my head. I laughed for a brief moment. She glared at me which I admit did sent a shiver down my spine. She terrified me to some degree. "How are you going to manage that?" I spat back raising voice my slightly.

Her hand traveled up toward my neck. I turned my head to look away from her and she turned my head to look back at her. "I am going to take away what you love that most. Piece by piece you are going to fall apart until you are completely broken. I am going to savor every moment of this. Your life will be full of torment and you will be inside my web begging for mercy."

"You won't break me that easily Victoria!"

"Oh really? We will just see about that!" Victoria leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. What the hell? I struggled to break free but she was still to strong for me. I wasn't kissing back; I refused too. She stepped on my foot causing me to open my mouth slightly to emit a sound of pain. She forced her tongue into my mouth causing my lips to stay parted. She released my hands and I tried to push her away. She gripped my hands again even stronger than before and placed held them down at her hips. What does she think she is doing? Kissing me is not going to break me; I want her to stop. She is too strong for me to fight off.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a gasp from behind us and Victoria broke the kiss. Finally I can breath, thank god. I turned to see who made the gasping news; I figure it is just someone who hates lesbians but I wish. OH NO! I stood face to face with my girlfriend, Maria, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Maria... it's not .. what it looks like," I tried to say when she walked closer to me.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled as she slapped me across the face and then turned to Victoria.

"I am so sorry Maria. I wanted to come see her before she went to the ring. She came out here and starting hitting on me." I turned to her. What is she saying? I did what now? Maria's eyes widened; she couldn't believe what she is hearing. "She kept saying thing like, 'Don't tell Maria that I really like you.' and 'I say I love Maria but I don't; I only have eyes for you.' Maria, She even brought me flowers too." Victoria starting to fake cry; tears streaming down her face. "Maria, I admit I fell for her trap and I am really really sorry. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you outside the ring and you know it." I was still speechless; Victoria you bitch! "She seduced me with that kiss; I asked her what about you. Want to know what she said?" Maria nodded, "You mean my play-toy."

Maria had heard enough; she smacked me again before screaming, "How could you do this to me?" I reached over to try to comfort her since I was still dumbfounded. "Don't touch me!" She ran back down the hall sobbing uncontrollably.

"Maria.. just listen to me PLEASE." I ran after her only to be stopped by Victoria. Maria was now out of our sight. I had tears streaming down my face. I can't believe this. She manipulated her actions and accused me of them. She turned my own girlfriend against me. No, this can't be happening.

"Welcome to hell, bitch." Victoria mumbled as she tapped my ass and walked away.

I need to find Maria now.

**Author's Note: Holy monkey balls! Victoria is a bitch! She took away what Daisy loves most like she said. She took Maria away from her. Next Chapter will be that in ring segment and open challenge match. Will things be fixed? Read the next chapter to find out.. This business just became a bit more personal.. wow**


	2. It Wasn't What It Looked Like

**Author's Note: April 15th, 2007. Oh noes, Maria! Don't believe her! Daisy needs to go find Maria and clear the air. Will Maria believe her? Or will things be over for our lovely couple? Daisy also has a open challenge to compete in tonight. Who will be her opponent? What will happen? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and Slight Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

This can't be happening. No! I can't allow this. I refuse to let Victoria break us up and ruin the happiest time of my life. I refuse! I will not let Maria go on in life thinking that I was a cheater. I ran through all the halls trying to find her. Where is she at? I finally realized that she would probably go back to the Diva's locker room and walked up to the door. I could hear her sobbing through the door; another voice with her, providing comfort to her. I recognized the voice; it was none other than our new bestie Melina. I sat outside of the door and listened; I was to afraid to go inside. I couldn't see her in tears like this. My heart was already shattered into a million tiny pieces. "Maria, are you sure? Is that really what she saw?"

"I saw her and Victoria kissing. She didn't even fight back. Victoria said that she admitted some kind of feelings for her. I was just her play-toy!" I heard Maria sobbing even louder and an occasional sniffle. "Why would she do this to me, Melina? WHY!"

Maria! That is not true; I would never do that to you. You know that I love you more than anything in this world. I heard Melina answer back. "Have you ever let her explain? Maybe it wasn't what it looked like." Thank you, Melina.

I stood up and walked into the locker room; I had glares from both the older woman. Maria spoke, "Well, what do you want?"

"You ran away before I could explain what that was. I didn't kiss her, Maria. Why would I? I love you." I explained trying not to cry myself while I stared at my sobbing girlfriend.

I tried to reach out to her but she smacked my hand, "I don't believe you. You didn't try to resist!"

"That bitch has such a strong grip that I couldn't even move my hands away from her hips. She is out to get me; she wants to take away the things I love the most. Maria, she wants to take you away from me." Melina only shook her head and Maria continued to glare. They still don't believe me. Fuck! "She is setting me up. She wants my title so bad; she is trying to ruin my life to get it." I begged with her, "Maria, please. Why would I lie to you?"

Maria shrugged her shoulder and yelled, "To cover up your stupid affair with Victoria! Was I really just a play thing for you?" Maria fell to the floor still sobbing; she started wheezing and sniffling. Melina gave her a hug and tried calming her.

I sat beside her and Melina and answered, "Of course not! Maria, I love you. You can ask me over and over again but the answer will remind the same. I only have eyes for you."

Maria looked down and back up, "Are those flowers? They were for her weren't they?"

I looked down at them, "Hell no! She wanted me to take them as her apologizing for being mean to us. I took them because I didn't want deal with her right now." She only shook her head.

Melina patted Maria's shoulder and turned to look at the roses. She noticed something in the bouquet and commented, "There is the note in the flowers, let Maria read it." I nodded and handed her the bouquet. Maria pulled the note but didn't read it. Melina pointed at the note. "Read it out loud so we will know the truth."

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes and began, "Dear, Victoria?" She glared at me and shook my head no. "I wanted to bring you this flowers to show how much I love you. Maria still doesn't suspect us at all, like you said; she really is stupid. Anyways, happy anniversary baby! I love you!~ Daisy." She threw the flowers back at my face. "Happy anniversary! Seriously? How long have you to been together, huh?"

I can not believe what I just read. She outsmarted me once again and wrote a note to herself in the flowers to make me look like at liar. What's next? This can't be happening. She stood up and walked in front of me. I stood up coming face to face with her. "I did NOT write that. You have to believe me; I wouldn't do this to you. I was never with her! My heart belongs to you! She is trying to manipulate you! PLEASE! PLEASE!" I was sobbing placing my hands over face. Damn it; she really ruined my life. Thank god, my makeup is waterproof since I have a ring segment coming up... I need her to believe me but she refuses to.

"Just get out. I have nothing more to say to you. I don't even want to look at you right now." Maria calmly spoke as she walked back over to Melina, who was still so confused on who to believe.

"No Maria, I won't leave until you believe me. I would never do this to you. I really truly love you. I-"

I heard the door open and we all look to see it was another crew member, "I am sorry to interrupt you ladies but Mrs. Sanders you are up next. Head to the curtain please." I nodded and he left.

I heard Maria behind me, "We are over." I froze. What did she just say? No, Maria, please you don't mean that. I can't handle life without her. I think she is just saying that out of anger. I will talk to her back at the room. Come on, Daisy. Don't cry! You have 13,000 plus fans to entertain and I can't do that crying.

I walked toward to the door and gripped onto the knob. I heard Melina speak again, "I can't believe you would stoop so low.." I shook my head and opened the door; slammed it shut.

** Maria's POV**

My hands are trembling; I just don't know what is the truth or what is a lie anymore. I sat down and looked at the flowers again. She really loves her, doesn't she? No, I refuse to believe it but it looks like that is the truth. I saw them together! They were kissing! I saw her hands against her hips; kissing her lips. Victoria is strong but Daisy should have been able to fight back. What if she really tried to fight back? No, she betrayed me. What is with the flowers? I held the flowers in my hands again. I glanced at the note again. This was her handwriting or at least I think. I remembered today in my head. We went shopping for lingerie at Spencer's; we held hands and giggled about every little thing. We came back to the motel and we made love. We had such passionate sex; like we always do. Her touch, her kisses, everything about her I crave or at least I thought I did. Was it all a lie? I think back to all the good times that we had before we got together. Was she tired of me? I sobbed once again thinking that this part of my life was over. I can't handle this. Melina hugged against me and whispered, "It is going to be alright. I will stay with you whenever you need me."

I nodded, "Thanks Melina, at least I have you." I laid my head on her shoulders. We turned to the monitor to hear the familiar tone. "You don't know; you just don't know me all." Great, now I have to see her the screen too; she has a match or something I can not recall.

** Daisy's POV**

I run out onto the stage holding my precious title into the air. Hearing those fans cheer for me sort of temporary made me feel better. Oh yeah, I forgot to say what my ring attire was. I was wearing my Hellcats attire. For those you think see my Hellcats attire at Wrestlemania 23, let me describe it for you. I had a t-shirt on with I had cut it all over to looked ripped. Hellcats. The letters were white. The letter curve like a smile across my breast area of my shirt. The shirt was mainly red and had multiple black stripes all over. I wore striped fingerless gloves that came up about half way up my forearm. I wore red skinny jeans which was also stripped the same way as my other clothing. I wore black high heels. My heart was still aching; I just wanted to broke down and cry. "There is the Women's Champ; she doesn't look happy though." King said as I walked down the ramp high fiving the fans as I approached the ring. I jumped into the ring and motioned for a microphone.

I waited as they finally handed me one. "Hello everyone!" The crowd cheered again and some whistled, which I figured they would. "Alright. As you guys know, I was supposed to issue an open challenge since I want to wrestle before Backlash. I have a different idea. Victoria get your ass out here! I want you here tonight in this ring."

"She wants Victoria why?" King asked.

"No clue!" JR said having no clue.

"I ain't the lady to mess with!" About damn time, I finally saw her walk down toward the ring; she hands against her hips. She jerked a microphone from one of the crew members and spoke, "Daisy! Daisy! You don't look so happy darling. Why is that? What's wrong? You think you can think take me. Just because you have deep rooted feelings for me doesn't mean you can be."

"Daisy what? She is with Maria." King stated getting the crowd to cheer. I shook my head. Not anymore King..

She got into the ring and walked up a few steps away from me. "I have no feelings for you. You disgust me! You are a cold, heartless, manipulative, bitch that doesn't deserve a shot at this title." The arena of course cheered loudly as I pointed to the title around my waist.

"Are you any better? Not really. How about we make this interesting? Who ever wins this match gets to pick the stipulation or stipulations for our match at Backlash."

"You are so ON!" I threw the microphone down and the bell rang.

"This is going to be interesting." King commented as the women tackled each other into the mat.

** Maria's POV**

Why did she call Victoria out of all the divas on the roster? Do these two really have some connection? Is that they really just hate each other that much? I watched as Daisy and Victoria exchanged blow back and forth in the center. Daisy was able to pick up Victoria and suplex her onto the mat. She seemed so much stronger than before. Is she really that angry at Victoria or is it me she is mad at? Oh my goodness, this is getting brutal; both women are getting so close to being disqualified. Every time breaking at the count of four. I sat at the edge of my seat for this match. What is the truth behind you and Victoria? I need to know. I will do whatever I need to do to find out the truth. I will discover which of you girls is telling the truth and which is lying.

** Daisy's POV**

Fuck! I let out a small groan a pain as Victoria slammed me onto the mat. 1..2.. I lifted my shoulder off the mat, forcing the official to stop the count. She picked me back up and I countered with a kick to her midsection and put her into DDT position. She quickly overpowered me with her monstrous strength.. Shit! She tackled me onto the slamming my head repeatedly on the mat. She reminds me of The Ninth Wonder of the War, otherwise known as Chyna. I have never been in the ring with Chyna but Lita has. She said Chyna has crazy superhuman strength. Victoria was scary strong. I need to be faster then her in order to win. I need to be completely unpredictable. I have been trained by Lita, Trish, and Melina and I have done some sparring together. What do I do? I just got focus, that is all I need to do. I irish whipped her into the corner and went for a spear. Direct hit yes! I went for the cover. 1...2.. She kicked out and the crowd erupted in loud booing. What are you serious? She kicked out, how? I slammed my hands down into the mat and looked around. I jumped up onto the top turnbuckle and performed a moonsault. I thought I had it won until I felt a sharp pain flow through my back. That bitch! She countered with her knees. She got up and picked me. I knew what this meant but I felt paralyzed. I was going to get the Widow's Peak. She delivered the Widow's peak. I couldn't move.

** Maria's POV**

She went for the pin. 1...2..3.! Ding ding! "Here is your winner of the match as a result of a pinfall! Victoria," said Lilian Garcia the ring announcer. I was dumbfounded. She lost? I shook my head.

Victoria grabbed the microphone out of Lilian's hand, "Look guys and girls; I won!" The crowd booed and she shrugged. "I won't wait until Backlash to tell the stipulations for this match. First, this will be a type of match only done once before, a steel cage match. Second, Daisy, you are going to love this one." Daisy was starting to come too. Victoria gripped her hair. "Whoever loses, leaves the WWE." What the hell? Daisy could end up leaving WWE. Also, a steel cage match; this is going to be brutal.

** Daisy's POV**

My back still fucking hurts from that beating I received from Victoria. I sat on my bed of the motel room awaiting the arrival of my ex-girlfriend, Maria. Ex-girlfriend that is not a word I thought I would ever say or even think about. We have been in a relationship since December of 2005. That is about a year and three months; that is longer than any of my previous relationships. I pulled a small, red, velvet box out of my jacket box and sat it onto the table. I just kept staring at it. Tonight was suppose to be perfect but one vixen ruined that for me. She ruined my whole life and I can't stop her. I really am in her web; I am a fly stuck on trapped in the sticky, gooey substance waiting for the black widow to devour me. Why is she waiting just devour me already and leave me the hell alone! I looked over again to the small box and gripped it in my hand. I was suppose to show you how much I loved you tonight but now I have no use for this. I hate myself for being so weak; I could not fight her away. I am so sorry. Maria... I sobbed on the couch until I heard the door open and shut. I turned to see Maria standing there from the looks of things she has been crying all this time too. I dropped the box onto the floor. I broke the awkward silence, "Ria.."

She shook her head, "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Have I ever lied to you before? My heart belongs to you and only you."

She smiled slightly but she sat next to me, "Tell me what really happened please."

I sighed, "I was walking out of my locker room to come see you and she was standing there. I tried walking past her but she grabbed my arm. I asked her what she wants. She said she wanted to apologize for what she said to us." Maria was only listening and nodding in response. "She gave me those roses and I took them so I figured she would leave me alone. She spun me around again and whispered into my ear. 'Do you really think I would apologize to you. Are you really that stupid? You are a kind-hearted loser that falls for anything. You are not worthy to wear the title around your waist; that will some be mine. Blah blah blah, something about falling in her trap. As well, something about us needing to apologize, complete bullshit if you ask me.' I tried hitting her but she blocked me and starting clawing my side. I continued to struggle but I could not get free. By this time, both my hands were pinned against the wall." Maria nodded again; I couldn't tell if she believed me or not; I kept going. "In the process, she was bitching about all the torment we caused her. She said, 'I am going to take away what you love that most. Piece by piece you are going to fall apart until you are completely broken. I am going to savor every moment of this. Your life will be full of torment and you will be inside my web begging for mercy.' I told her that she wasn't going to break me and she kissed me. I was trying to pull away but she stepped on my foot making me open my mouth for her to gain access. She also had my hands against her hips and keep them there. I was still struggling until we both heard a gasp. She broke the kiss when we saw you. That is exactly what she wanted, Maria. She wants tension between us. I swear on the fact that I love you and really you that is the truth. Everything else is just a setup that she did."

"That is completely different from what she was saying. I believe you; I am so sorry that she let me believe that you would do such a thing." She rested her head against my chest trying not to sob and she looked down at the floor. "What's this?" She spotted the red, velvet box and picked it up. She instantly recognized with it was but did not open it. She turned back at my flustered face. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. Tonight was supposed to be perfect but she ruined it."

She smiled and cried tears of joy. She opened the box and a face of pure disappointment came. "It's empty."

"WHAT?" I looked over to see that she was right. The box was empty. "Why is it empty? It wasn't when I left; at least I think it is. What happened to it where did it go?"

"Check your pocket in your jacket." Maria suggested.

I dug through all the pockets in my jacket and shook her head. Things can not get worst for me right now. "I can't find it. Where is the r-"

"Looking for something." We both heard a voice behind us coming from the master bedroom. I recognized that voice and we turned to see Victoria standing there in the doorway. IT JUST WORST! FUCK! She was wearing my robe from what I could tell she was naked underneath. What the hell is she doing here? How did she get in? I turned to Maria who was glaring at me. Oh no, I just might of had her back and Victoria is here in our motel. This won't ending well for me.

**Author's Note: Victoria is a fucking ninja! You gained creeper status and no not the minecraft creepers either. Maria and Daisy are over as it seems. They almost worked it out until Victoria showed up. Why is there? Why is she only wearing a bathrobe that was hers? What is Daisy looking that she wanted to give Maria. Also on a different note, Victoria vs Daisy at Backlash! The match is in a steel cage which we be the second cage match in history. FACT: Lita and Victoria was the first cage match which Victoria won because Matt came and slammed the door on Lita's head. HISTORY LESSON! Whoever loses has to leave the WWE. The stakes are high for those to. Predict who will win... What will happen? Review.. Suggest story ideas.. Wait til next chapter to find out..**


	3. A Very Physical Encounter

**Author's Note: April 15th, 2007. You would think by now Victoria would fuck off by now right? Hell no, there is a reason she is the original psycho diva. "She ain't the lady to mess with!" *Ahem* Victoria appears right where she doesn't belong. She continues to meddle in Daisy and Maria's life. She already broke them up. What else could she do? Why did I ask? She always has something up her sleeve.. What will happen? Read to find out.**

**Rating: M for language and Victoria getting frisky... (sexual content.. )**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and Slight Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here? This is our room. Just leave." Maria said bluntly as Victoria walked over us.

"I was in there resting when I heard you two talking about me and looking for this." She moved her hand to show the diamond ring I had bought on her finger. "Daisy! It is really beautiful. I really like it. You shouldn't have! Of course, I will marry you, beautiful." She placed her hand on my shoulder freezing in front of us. She glanced over to Maria who was starting to shake and tears formed in her eyes. "Sweetie, I know you thought it was for you but she wrote a note in it too. It says how much she just wants to be with me."

I slapped her hand off my shoulder and argued back, "You stole that ring out of the box! You knew that I wanted to propose to Maria!" Maria's eyes widened as if she didn't see the ring. "You forged my handwriting and you are trying to outsmart me! You want my title that bad; we can settle this in the ring. Please, leave us alone.." I never beg but this has gone to far.

"Uhhh.." Maria turned her head to look at me. "Victoria, you have caused enough shit. Get out of my.. I mean.. our life." I smiled. Thank god she is taking my side in this.

"Maria, you are going to believe someone who continues to be defensive. Why would she be defensive? She must have something to hide." She pushed Maria back a few steps. She walked around me and stopped once again. She looked me straight in the eyes. "She has fear in her eyes. She is afraid of you finding out the truth about us." She licked her lips, "Tell poor Maria the truth! Don't make her suffer anymore." She placed her hand on my neck, one of her fingers touching my chin.

"I am telling the truth, you bitch! Maria, everything I told you was the truth. Why would I tell some lies? Maria, I love you so much so much I wanted you to be your wife!" I begged her to listen. She just continued to glare at me as I spoke to her. "Who did you end up in our room? Why don't you start telling the truth, Victoria?"

She held the note that was in the ring box. Don't tell me.. "That is very simple Daisy, when are you going to stop lying to her. You let me in with your keycard. You let me in. We have been here for a while doing you know. Maria probably knows what we were up too." She winked at Maria who was trying so hard to keep her composure. The vixen looked over to me once again and looked down at the note, "This is my way of showing how much I love you Victoria since I can not put it into words. The ring is to symbolize all those words that I can't describe or say."

Reality hit me again and then that was when I realized something. "There was no note in the box! You forged my handwriting again."

Maria shouted, "I have had enough of this! I am out of here!" She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm. She turned back to me; tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't beg me to stay. I can not take this anymore. I do not know who or what to believe. I am out of here. I need to think. Let me go please."

I obeyed and released my grip around her arm and she walked out of the door. As soon as the door slammed shut I felt hands around my waist. I shivered and she whispered, "Oops. Looks like I outsmarted you again. I am not done with you yet. You are still trapped in my web and I am not ready to have my meal." Her hot breath buried in my neck.

Her gripped around my waist tighten as I struggled to escape. This was hopeless. Does she really have me beat? "Tell me, how did you get in here?" I yelled still trying get some distance from her.

"I do NOT appreciate your tone with me. Maybe I will tell you, if you lower that tone and speak nicer to me. I might even let you go," she said bluntly as I let out a sigh.

She is really making a fool out of me; she was clearly enjoying this too. "Can you please tell me why you are in my motelroom? Why you are also in my bathrobe? Please?" She turned me around to face her not really releasing her grip on me any.

She laughed, "I stole your extra keycard and came in here before you got here." My eyes widened and I recalled our last encounter. My extra keycard was in my back pocket. Wait a minute! She tapped my ass before she left. Is she trying to say that with that little tap, she managed to steal my keycard. She noticed my facial expression and said, "Looks like you finally figured it out. Congrats! I underestimated how fast you could comprehend things. Don't leave your keycard hanging out of your back pocket. I came in here got undress; put on your robe. I messed up my hair. So that when I came out of the room, she will think that we had done something or you knew I was here."

I jerked back finally getting some distance from the older woman. "How in the hell did you get the ring? Have you not had enough enjoyment out of my torture?"

She walked closer and for some reason my body did not want to move. She is psycho. She has every little bit of this planned out, all of it. I backed away trying to still to keep some distance. Wait, I can not let her beat me like this. I have to fight back somehow. I balled my fists and went to strike her. She avoided my strike and she balled her fists and delivered a punch to my midsection. Ow, son of a bitch! I fell to the floor holding my stomach; she was always one step ahead of me. The older woman walked into the bedroom obviously looking for something. A few minutes later, she appeared into my view again and was dangling something in front of me. "I think these will help restrain you and maybe you will obey me." I saw the handcuffs. DAMN IT! We just had to bring them. Didn't we? She fastened the first cuff around one of my wrists. I struggled trying to get to away. I kicked her away before once again she outsmarted me. Before I could get far enough away; she handcuffed her own wrist to the other cuff. "Now you can not go anywhere. I went into your locker room when you went toward the gorilla. I found the ring; took it and made a fake note to make it look like it was for me. I knew Maria would eventually find it or you would pop the question. One of you two would open the box and it would be empty. To answer your second question, I am loving this and no I haven't gotten my fill yet."

I jerked at the cuff chain trying to break it but it was useless. This metal was to strong for me. I hate being this close to this cold-hearted woman; I have no idea what her intentions truly are at this moment. "Let go of me or you will be sorry! I will-"

"You will what? You already tried hit me and I took you down. You are not as strong as you think." I froze; she was right.

"What am I to you?" I asked looking away from her. My question caught her off guard.

"Interesting you should ask. How should I put this so you will understand? You are my fly caught the web I spun. I am a bee and you are the flower I want to pollenate. You are my play thing for now until I get bored." She climbed on top of me and placed small kisses on my neck. I shivered and tried to fight her off of me. "Just give up! Don't worry I will be gentle."

"You will NOT touch me again! I will make sure when I am in the ring with you. I will make sure I end your career!" I yelled furiously at the woman. She didn't move or show any sign of weakness.

"Big talk coming from such a small threat. We will see about that." She held my hands against the carpet and planted more small kisses on my neck. Her lips made their way up my neck to my cheek and then she kissed my lips. Stop it! She broke the kiss and giggled, "You tasted like Razz berries. Nice. I wonder if that is what ALL of you taste like." She winked.

"In your dreams, bitch!" I spat. Victoria only laughed.

"I think I need to do something about your hands. That way I can use mine and not worry about you trying to be tough." She uncuffed her wrist from mine and I took my chance to try to strike. I hit her straight in the lip causing her to bit into it. Her lip was now cut and bleeding. "Nice, you finally show a backbone. I enjoy pain and I bet I can make you enjoy it." After about a minute of us struggling, she finally connected the cuff to my other wrist. Great, my hands are cuffed together. "The less you fight, the more of the chance I might let you go. Got it?" I growled slightly and nodded. "Good girl, now lets get you off the floor and somewhere more comfortable." She picked me up and threw me over onto the couch.

She stood right in front of me as sat up on the couch. I shook my head. "Ow! Well, aren't you gentle!" I remarked as she tugged my hair and arched my head up.

"Did I say you could speak? No! Shut it!" She tugged my hair even harder and crouched down toward me. I was powerless against this older woman. No matter what I do or how hard I try. My efforts are pointless. She either outsmarts me or overpowers me. Placing a gentle a kiss on my lips; she parted them with her tongue and explored my mouth. I don't want this but I can't stop her. What if I give her what she wants? Will she leave me be? She pulled me closer to her straddling me onto her lap. I struggled in her lap as her arms wrapped around my back. Damn it all. I hate her. I wish she would just leave us alone. Her hands rested on my lower back at the end of my shirt. She broke the kiss. "We should get rid of this, don't you think so?" I shook my head no. She struggled in getting my shirt over my head when she got it off, she tossed it on the table. Placing kisses on my stomach and makes her way up toward my chest. "You have a nice body." Her hands rested on my breasts well my purple bra. "Let's see." She unhooked my bra but I struggled against her and fell into the floor.

"Back off!" I said trying to get away from her.

She stood up and shook her head and headed toward the kitchen, "Why are you making this so difficult. I am only trying to make you feel better. You will like it, I promise." She went over to my refrigerator and asked, "Do you want a water?" I nodded. I was thirsty. About a minute later, she walked over to me. "Which one do you want flavored or non-flavored?"

She must have done something to the non-flavored one. What does she have up her sleeve? "Flavored one.."

She opened the bottle and placed it at my mouth. Are you kidding me? You can't unhandcuff me to drink the water. I opened my mouth and she poured the water in there. Victoria closed the bottle and placed it on the table. I feel like a prisoner to this vixen. She sat beside me and took a sip of her water. "You look so uncomfortable, beautiful. What can I do to help?"

"LET ME GO YOU PSYCHOPATH!" I screamed.

I think I might have pissed Victoria off. Her expression changed from happy to furious. She tackled me onto the couch pulled my bra off me that was already unhooked. "I don't like being called that. I just want you to love me. Is that so wrong? Haha!" I felt her lips plant a trail of kisses up my stomach. She kissed in between my breasts and mumbled, "I can see why Maria was attracted to you. You have a wonderful body." I could not move; her grip was to tight.

"It is terribly.. wrong.." Woah, what is going on here? My eyelids are getting heavier. My vision was blurring.

"What is the matter sweetheart? You don't look so good. You might need some sleep." The older woman picked me up and laid my half naked body on the bed. She placed a blanket over me. I was feeling so dizzy. Why? She whispered in my ear. "Should have picked the unflavored water. Just saying. I am always a step ahead of you. Prepare for more hell when you get up. I love messing with your mind. It is so much fun." That was the last thing I heard her say before my vision faded to black.

**Author's Note: Victoria, that is going a little to far. Victoria appeared in Maria and Daisy's motel room having a full plan in action. Maria is at the point now; she doesn't know what to believe anymore. If it is unclear, it is looking like Victoria drugged Daisy's water. She was toying was Daisy; physically and mentally. Do you think Victoria is done yet? I doubt it.. What will happen next? Read to find out.. AGAIN I DO NOT HATE VICTORIA! I love Victoria; she is just an amazing heel and fits really well in this story.**


	4. Playing the Victim

**Author's Note: April 17,2007. Thing will happen.. Is Victoria done yet? Of course not! What will happen? Read to find out. **

**Rating: M for language **

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and Slight Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. **

I groaned as I finally was able to somewhat open my eyes. Fuck! I feel so weird. I rolled over to look at the time. 10:33am. It is so early. My head was throbbing. Did I get drunk or something I really don't remember? I sat up still trying to keep my eyes open. I realized I was the only person in the bed. Maria? Where are you? I stood up almost falling over from losing my balance. I walked straight toward the living room to see if she was there. I checked everything in my sight. She wasn't here. Where could see be? I walked back into the master bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed. What happened last night? Why can I not remember anything? Why am I suffering from memory loss? I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and glanced at the screen. It was April 17,2007. I do not remember when I fell asleep. I shook my head. I looked down at my clothing. I do not recall wearing my old Rated RKO shirt. I shrugged this made me more confused that what I already was. Walking toward the bathroom, my main concern was finding out where Maria was. Opening up the bathroom door, I head what sounded like running water. Oh, she must be taking a shower; a smirk appeared on me face. I walked over to the curtain and said, "Babe, you didn't wake me up. Mind if I join you?" I peeked around the curtain and saw a brunette haired woman. I screamed, "Woah! You are not Maria!"

That got her attention, "WHAT THE HELL DAISY?" Her southern accent was easy to recognize. The Virginia native turned off the water and quickly covered herself with a towel.

"I swear I did not see a thing." I said as I covered my eyes. That was a lie. I saw all of her, from her perky, perfect sized breasts to her wonderful curves. What? Can I not admire the female body? I am getting off track here. "Mickie, do you know where Maria is at?"

The older woman turned to me and cocked her head, "Maria is in her motel room. She has her own room. We started to get worried about you when you didn't respond to any messages that any of the divas sent you. Maria had me come check on you last night but you wouldn't wake up. You were still breathing though so I have been here to watch you. Maria should be stopping by soon."

"I slept all day yesterday..? Why does Maria have her own room?" I was still so confused.

"Did you forget what happened Monday?" What does she mean? What was so bad that happened Monday? She continued, "You and Maria broke up, remember? She said something about you cheating on her with Victoria? You and Victoria were kissing backstage on RAW. You guys came back here and Victoria was in the master bedroom only wearing a robe? What the hell Daisy? I never thought you would do such a thing to her. She is heartbroken." I stood there in complete silence as Mickie glared at me waiting for a response. "Earth to Daisy, are you going to answer me?"

I was dumbfounded. I did what now? There is no way in hell I would willingly kiss Victoria. Maria is the only one that has the key to my heart. Wait.. I am starting to remember everything from Monday. I remember walking out of my locker room to see Victoria outside my room. She wanted me to forgive her and she gave me flower as a gift. Oh boy, I shouldn't have taken those flowers. She trapped me her grip was to strong for me to get away; she kissed me long enough for Maria to see it. No, I wasn't kissing her back. Victoria faked some damn tears and she made it look like I was hitting on her. Maria slapped me and ran away. I chased after her. I tried explaining what Victoria did but I thought she would believe me. Victoria predicted that Maria would look at the flowers. She went so far as to forge my handwriting and make a fake note to herself. She is making me look awful. Maria broke up with me because that bitch. I just had Maria starting to believe me when she frecking appeared in our motel room. She was in MY bath robe. Victoria went to extreme measures to try to break me. She drugged my water and laid me down on the bed. OH MY GOD! What did she do to me? "Weird question, did you put my clothes on me?"

"It took you that long to say that?" She showed signs of disappiontment at me, "No, you were wearing that when I came here last night. I stayed on the couch. Did you just ignore everything I said?"

I shook my head, "Mickie, I know this looks bad for me but please just let me explain."

She nodded and for the next thirty minutes I explained everything that happened on Monday. She was kind of confused, "That is a very weird cycle of events that you just told me. Is that the complete truth?" I nodded. She smiled, "I will believe you but do not make doubt you. Maria will come around, don't worry I will talk to her."

"When did you get here Mickie?" We heard a different voice speak as we looked in the direction the voice came from. Do you even have to ask who it was? We turned to see Victoria standing in the door way . She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a red t-shirt with black skulls on it. She walked over to us. "Hey, beautiful. You finally woke up."

I looked at her, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? Stay out of my life."

"Is that any way to talk to me sweetie? Someone is cranky." She walked over to me and tried to embrace me but Mickie stepped in front of me. "Mickie, I just want to spend time with my fiance."

"She is not your-" Mickie began to say when Victoria flashed the ring. "You didn't mention this Daisy."

"She STOLE that ring; I bought it for Maria." I spat back trying to make sure Mickie believed me.

"Mickie. She wrote the note to me in the ring box. You can never forge someone's handwriting perfectly. Am I right? She is getting AWFULLY defensive for something she hasn't done. Mickie do you mind? I want some time with her. She must have drank too much last night."

Mickie walked past me and mumbled, "I don't know what to think of you anymore."

"Mickie wait!" I yelled as she ignored me and shut the door. I turned to Victoria who was walking closer to me, "What did you do to me the other night?"

She pulled me closer to her, "I drugged you because you were getting on my nerves. Piece by piece you will break until you will completely fall apart." She chuckled wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I have already completely fallen apart, Victoria. You got me. I can not win against you. Tell me, what did you do to me after you drugged me?" I mumbled.

"Funny you should ask my flower. Like I said earlier I drugged you because you kept fighting me. I was going to be gentle with you but NOOOoo you had to fight back didn't you? You passed out a lot sooner than I thought. You start to pass out and I laid you on our bed. I put an old shirt on you and covered you up. I did not expect you to sleep all day yesterday. I knew someone other than Maria would check up on you. I waited for the right moment and came in the door." She explained planting soft kisses on my neck. Fuck, she is trying to do this again. "The faster you give into me; the sooner I will stop all the torture."

"I will NOT give into you, bitch!" I snarled while I kicked her in the well.. womanhood. She fell onto the floor. I took a few steps back before tackling onto the carpet. I gripped her hair and pulled tightly. It was my time for revenge. I slammed her head on the floor multiple times before she pushed me off of her.

"How dare you kick me?" Victoria yelled as she slammed my head onto the floor. Punching her midsection and being released from her grip; I slammed her against the wall. "Looks like the delicate, little flower does have some fight in her. You just made this much more interesting." She said and she head butted me to get me to release my grasp on her. The other woman wrapped her hand around my thorat and snickered, "Lets make this interesting shall we?"

**Maria's POV**

I stirred around in my bed momentarily before I finally decided to sit up. I grabbed my phone to check the time. It was only 10:54am. I had sent Mickie over to check on Daisy last night because she wouldn't answer anyones text message. I had Trish, Candice and Ashley text her and we got no answer. Hell, she wouldn't even answer Amy. I knew something was up; I just hope this whole thing with Victoria would just go over. Everytime I start to believe her again; Victoria fucking appears out of nowhere like a ninja. I just feel so conflicted right now. What if I made a huge mistake about ending my relationship with her? What if she was telling the truth the whole time? Then again, what if she has been lying all long? That isn't the Daisy I know. Or was that all an act too? I buried my face into my hands and started to sob. I turned my motel door open and shut and footsteps approached the bedroom. The woman sat next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist to reassure me. "Ria.. stop crying please."

"Is she up?" I asked not even looking at the older woman.

She groaned and answered, "She woke up about 20 minutes ago. I can not stand her, Maria. You were right to break up with her."

"Mickie, was SHE over there?" I asked Mickie knew exactly what I was referring too. Mickie simply nodded. "What did SHE say?"

Mickie rolled her aways trying to remember the exact situtation, "Daisy had just explained what happened but then-" Her eyes got huge.

"Victoria popped out of nowhere." I finished and she nodded.

"She asked when I got there. Daisy yelled at her saying, 'ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?' To stay out of her life. Victoria and Daisy argued about the ring that she neglected to mention to me. I got pissed and I left them two alone at Victoria's request."

"I can't believe her.." I started sobbing again. "and Victoria of all people.."

"Stop your crying Ria.. sweetie please or else," Mickie tackled me onto the bed and grabbed my side. "I will tickle you."

She tickled my side causing me to burst out with laughter. Mickie has stayed by my side since this whole breakup. She has some weird ways to make me happy. I find it refreshing that she can make me laugh even when I have been sobbing for hours. "MICKIE! STOP IT! PLEASE! I GIVE! I GIVE!" I was crying different tears now; tears of joy or just laughing so much I almost pissed myself.

Mickie got off of me and nuzzled me into her chest. I felt safe. She is a true friend. I looked up at her and smiled, "Ria, I knew I could make you smile."

She was right since Monday only Melina and Mickie could cheer me up. "You always seem to know what to do or say."

Mickie giggled and planted a small kiss on my forehead. "I try." She looked down at her phone and said, "Oh yeah, Maria, we are suppose to meet Mel for lunch. Shall we get ready?"

About a half hour later, we locked our door and headed down the hallway. This was akward because Daisy's door was right by the elevator so we have walk right past her room. As we approached the room, we heard loud thumps and screaming. "What was that?" I asked Mickie ask as I continued to walk down the hall to listen to where the sound was coming from.

I heard the screaming again, I knew where that was coming from. "It is coming from Daisy's room. Let go in." I said as I dug out the keycard to the room out of my purse, I still had. It was still my room too.

"Are you sure? They might be doing it..." Mickie said. I nodded. "Alright Ria, let's go."

We approached the door and the screaming and the thumps had stopped. I was certain that something else was going on. It sounded like a fight to me. Could they really be fighting? Why? Unless, has she been telling the truth the whole time? I inserted the keycard in the slot and the light flashed green. I opened the door and Mickie and I went inside. Wow, everything was moved around. Nothing was broken but I saw Daisy on top of Victoria with her hands around her thorat. Victoria saw us first, "Get her off me Ria! She has gone psycho!"

"I have gone psycho? HA! You started all this. Time for you to get a taste of your own medicine, bitch." Daisy chuckled but then notice Mickie and I finally. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Get off her Daisy." I said firmly and she obeyed. Victoria got up and ran over behind us trying to keep her distance from the younger woman. I examinzed the injuries of Victoria. Her t-shirt was ripped and had dropplets of blood. Daisy had blood dripping out her mouth. Not to severe but if not careful the police could be involved. "What happened Victoria?" I turned to Victoria.

"After Mickie left, she started yelled at me. Apparently it is all my fault that you found out about us. So she kicked me in my groin area and we got into a fight. Maria, Mickie, she has gone crazy. I didn't want to hit her but I had to defend herself. I am glad you guys came in or else she would have killed me."

"I was defending myself. I kicked you to get away from you. You started to choke me and Monday night you tried to rape me!" Daisy yelled responding to Victoria's story.

"Wait what?" I turned to Victoria. "Is this true?"

"Of course not! We were getting intimate and I have medication I take and I dissolved it in my water. She took a drink and passed out from it. I put her in the bed and I never touched her. She is just making assumptions because she is pissed." Victoria explained. I looked at Victoria; her expression never changed. Is she is tell the truth? I turned to Daisy who was furious but her expression didn't change.

"That is a load of shit! You handcuffed me so I wouldn't be able to fight back!" Wait so now the handcuffs are involved. I turned to Victoria.

"Honey, see you have gone crazy. You wanted me to handcuff you. You said you liked it." That is right Daisy is kinky like that. I should know more than anyone. Wait.. how does Victoria know that? She has been seeing her then! I turned to Daisy who was still glaring at Victoria.

"How does she know you like handcuffs?" I mumbled to her.

"She doesn't! She handcuffed me because I was fighting her back. I was refusing to let her seduce me. Maria, she drugged me. She doesn't actually take medicine. She is just trying to cover her own ass."

Victoria grabbed her bag and pulled out a bottle, "Actually I do take medicine. It helps me keep my sanity. I just got it refilled this morning." She handed the bottle to Mickie. Mickie looked at the bottle and then glared at me.

"I didn't know that she took-" Daisy tried to say but stopped.

"You aren't pressing charges are you, Vic?" Mickie asked and Victoria shook her head no. "Good come on, let's go. You want to come to lunch with us, Vic?" The older woman nodded.

"Can you not see that she is playing you?" Daisy said as we all headed toward the door.

"Maybe you should get on some medcine because obviously you need it." Mickie said as we all started to walk out the door.

**Daisy's POV**

I am not crazy. She is. She is playing the damn victim again. Victoria has turned the only few friends that I have left in this business against me. I said nothing more as Maria and Mickie walked out the door. Victoria was the last one to leave; she turned to me and smiled as she followed them out and shut the door. You bitch! I sat down on the floor and sobbed. I need help. Only one person obviously knows I am not like this and I need her help. I would hate to bother her but I have no choice now... She is the only one that can help me...

**Author's Note: Holy doughnut rings! IDK its 4am.. and I am hungry. Looks like Victoria has Maria and Mickie on her side. So Victoria takes medication to keep her sane or is she not taking it? Why does she need the medicine anyway? What happened to make her need it? Who knows? Maybe we will find out.. Who is Daisy going to call? What will happen next? Read to find out. Review.. Suggest.. Predict and all that jazz.. PS I love you guys with all my butt;)**


	5. Planning to Play Her Game

**Author's Note: April 17,2007. Victoria has done it yet again and turned Maria and Mickie against Daisy. They fought and that vixen played the victim. Daisy is turning to her last resort in order for someone to listen to her. After all, she is the one telling the truth. Who is the friend Daisy is seeking help from? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for language **

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Daisy's POV**

I really do not know how long I have been sobbing. The tears clouded my vision so I could not even make out the time on the clock hanging on the motel room wall. Fuck! I wish this was all a horrible nightmare. Maybe if I pinch myself, could I wake up? Ow! Nope. Sadly this is reality; this is my sad, pathetic life. In two days, I have watched my life become something out of a soap opera.. This is not General Hospital damn it. I lost the woman that I love. I lost two of my closest friends due to Victoria's insanity. I recalled what she said to Mickie. Okay, maybe my life would make a good soap opera but that is besides the point.

_Victoria grabbed her bag and pulled out a bottle, "Actually I do take medicine. It helps me keep my sanity. I just got it refilled this morning." She handed the bottle to Mickie. Mickie looked at the bottle and then glared at me._

Victoria takes medication to keep her sane. I glanced over at the pill bottle that was left on the coffee table. That is not mine but if it can help me win Maria's heart back then I will. I picked up the pill bottle and examined it. Blah blah name and all that other info. The name of the medicine I have never heard of before. Was it an experimental drug? I continued to read the label.

_USES: This medication is used to relieve nervousness and tension or improve sleep disturbances. It is also used to relieve symptoms of alcohol withdrawal such as tremors, or used as an anticonvulsant or skeletal muscle relaxant. Take with food or if stomach upset occurs. Take exactly as prescribed. HOW TO USE: Do not increase your dose or take more often than prescribed. Tolerance may develop to this medication making it less effective with prolonged use. For insomnia, take 30 to 60 minutes prior to bedtime. Do not stop taking this medication without your doctor's approval. SIDE EFFECTS: This medication causes drowsiness and dizziness. Avoid tasks requiring alertness. Other side effects may include: stomach upset, blurred vision, headaches, confusion, depression, impaired coordination, change in heart rate, trembling, weakness, memory loss, hangover effect (grogginess), dreaming or nightmares. Notify your doctor if you develop: chest pain, change in heart rate, vision changes, yellowing of the eyes or skin. In the unlikely event you have an allergic reaction to this drug, seek medical attention immediately. Symptoms of an allergic reaction include: rash, itching, swelling, dizziness, trouble breathing._

Holy shit! This is what she drugged me with Monday night. It was her medication, her Benzodiazepines.. That is too long of a name for my understanding. I passed out when I drink the water so that was drowsiness and dizziness. I felt so weak. It was hard for me to see so blurred vision; I woke up and couldn't remember a thing and felt like a had been drinking a lot. I was feeling all the side effects of these pills. Do I need to go to the doctor or something? I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes and decided I need to make a phone call. I dialed the number and waited for an answer, "What the hell do you want Sanders?" She spoke sarcastically.

"Well, hello to you too, Red. I thought you would miss my voice."

"You know I love you and I am just joking right! What do you need?" I didn't answer her instead I just sobbed uncontrollably. I really was broken apart, I have never really cried or she has never heard me cry before. "Daisy, honey why are you crying?" I heard another familiar voice in the background I think asking if I was okay. "Did something happen with you and Maria?" I sobbed even louder so she knew that was what this talk was about. "My flower, I can not read your thoughts. I don't know what is going on?"

"Maria and I broke up because of someone else..." I finally managed to speak.

"What?!" I heard her and the other voice yell. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Red, I don't even know where to start-"

"From the beginning preferably..." she stated the obvious.

"Smartass. Okay so Monday, everything was fine. Maria and I went shopping from lingerie came back here and-"

"We do not want to know about your sex life.."

"Well, okay you know what happened. RAW was fine too until I left my locker room and as soon as I opened the door Victoria was there. She stopped me and wanted to apologize for her rude comments to Maria and I so she gave flowers. I took the flowers not knowing what they would cause. I went to leave and she grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. She threatened to make my life a living hell and she kissed me."

"No way!" The other woman exclaimed.

"Shut up Blondey, anyways go on."

"I fought back but that woman has superhuman strength. I heard a scream from behind me and Victoria broke the kiss. The scream was from Maria; she slapped me. Victoria turned it around and made it look like I made the moves on her and the sobbing Maria ran off. I tried to stop her but she blocked me. She said 'welcome to hell' and tapped my ass as she walked away. I ran after Maria and found her with Melina in the Diva's locker room. I tried so hard to explain what happen but she refused to believe me. She looked at the flowers and Melina said we should read the note. I agreed because I thought it was be in my favor but boy was I wrong! Victoria forged my handwriting and made a note herself; making it look like the flowers were for. Maria reacted by throwing them in my face. I was still begging her to listen to me but a crew member said my segment was next so I had to leave. Right before I walked out the door she said 'we are over' and some other things and I walked out the door."

"Oh my god, she is so horrible! Is that why you had a match with Victoria?" The second woman asked.

"Trish shut up! I was listening to her. I am so sorry go on."

"I love you so much Ames. You would think she would have stopped there but no she didn't. Maria and I made it back here and we started talking. She was starting to believe me and she saw a red, velvet box. She knew what it was. Victoria ruined it for us. I was going to propose to her but yeah. GUESS WHAT? THE RING WAS GONE!"

"Awww...you were going to propose." I heard Amy say.

"Shut up Amy, you are being rude!" I heard the Canadian yell at the redhead.

"All of a sudden, Victoria emerges from our bedroom wearing nothing but my bathrobe. She was wearing my ring and said 'of course I will marry you beautiful' and so we argued back and forth and Maria got pissed and left. The older woman did not stop there either. She attacked me. We struggled until she handcuffed me. She threw me on the couch and straddled me in her lap while kissing me. She removed my shirt and apparently liked my body. She went to remove my bra and I fell onto the floor. She then gave me a water which was weird but stupid me had to drink it. GUESS WHAT? She drugged me so she takes off my bra and starts kissing me again until I black out."

"That is fucking insane!" Both women yell.

"I wasn't finished..."

"Sorry..."

"I woke up two days later apparently and I look around for Maria. I don't remember anything that happened on Monday. I looked around for Maria and I heard someone in the shower. I go to peek and it wasn't Maria.. It was Mickie.. Mickie said she had came to check on me because I wasn't talking to anyone and Victoria pops out of nowhere again like the ninja she is. Mickie gets pissed at me and leaves. Victoria and I get into a physical fight about ten minutes later Mickie and Maria comes in. That bitch plays the victim and they side with her and they all left together. The fight was about fifteen minutes ago. THE FUCKING END!" I said as I clapped my hands together with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"This is really weird, sounds like Lisa is off her meds again," Trish said calmly.

"I agree. Why won't Maria believe you?" Amy asking still I guess somewhat confused.

"I have no clue.. Victoria has everyone against me." I sighed.

"You have us girly; no matter what everyone else says; we know that you wouldn't cheat on Maria. We know that you love her. I knew it from when you first laid eyes on her in my locker room." Amy reassured the younger woman wishing that her and Trish were with her.

"Thanks. I love you two. Wait Trish, you knew that Victoria was on meds?"

"We both did." Amy said speaking for Trish.

"Why is she on them?" I asked becoming curious.

"They help with her nervousness and her nerve pains. She had a rough childhood from what she told me. It kind of caused her to go insane. Which I can believe that. She goes completely psycho and is NOT in control of her actions. It is like someone else is controlling her body and mind. Either the doctors took her off it or she is refusing to take it.." Trish explained.

"I have a full bottle right here. I don't think she taking it. Maybe they put her back on it because she hasn't gotten better." I grabbed the bottle.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Amy yelled.

"Fuck Amy. It wasn't like the phone was by my ear or anything.." I said as I shook my head. Fuck that hurt my head.

"Sorry. OW TRISH!" I guess Trish smacked her for me. "Okay, so Victoria wants you right? I know that awkward just answer.."

"I think so. Considering she was kissing me and had me topless on her lap. I THINK SHE DOES!" I spoke sarcastically. It was still weird talking to Amy and Trish on the phone. I miss these two like crazy. A long silence fell upon the room.

"Just hear me out okay," she began. "You need to try to get that medicine into Lisa's system, She drugged you with water. You need to do the same. Okay first, you need to act like you have given in to her little game. She will like that you admit your defeat. You might have to turn the tables and seduce her. She might try seducing you and it might kill you but give in long enough to do what you need to do. Do whatever you have to do to get that medicine in her. It should return her to the less psycho Lisa."

"I think that is what I need to do. Can you talk to Maria and Trish can you talk to Mickie about our plan. Tell Maria that I love her and this is to help Lisa and us. I think I can fight back with this. After this I only have to worry about Backlash.. I don't want to have to leave."

"You will win. We believe in you. Think about it, you were trained by the best!" Amy said being cocking as usual.

"I guess so. Anyways Amy, you and Trish have been hanging out a lot here lately.. Is there something I should know of.." I smirk while I said that. They have always been really close but I also have my suspicions.

"Of course not! We are working on a fitness project together and Amy is taking a break from the band." Trish defended herself. I rolled my eyes. "I am married Daisy and I am not attracted to women like that."

"BUT TRISH! You said that you loved me and we could have wonderful lesbian sex..and lots of babies! You lied to me Trish." I heard a thump. "Ow! Babe! That hurts." I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. These two always know how to make me laugh regardless of how sad I was.

"Ames! Cut it out!" I heard footsteps so I guess Trish was walking out of the room.

"Daisy. I am going to let you go. Update us girly and we love you." Amy said while I suppose she was walking after Trish, I think.

"I will and I love you two too."

Before I hung up the phone I heard Amy sing,"Baby, come back! You can blame it all on me."

Haha, damn it Amy! She always knew what to do or say. Everyone thinks she is so serious but she is a sweetheart and so funny. I used to have a little crush on the red head that was until I met Maria. I mean she was drunk and kissed me once but I didn't feel anything. I am meant to be with Maria and not one else. I still think Amy and Trish are having a secret relationship but I never know with those two. I have my plan set in my head; I have to stop this psycho Lisa. Wow, I find out that Lisa isn't herself right now; she is off her medication. I can not forgive her for what she has done though. Can I? I have no clue. I have to do what I need to do, for my relationship and my friends. Now I wait...

Later that night..

I heard the door opened as I laid under the covers pretending to be asleep. The door shut and I heard the footsteps approaching the bedroom. I felt someone sit beside me and in a way I was scared to see if it was her. She still scared me. I felt the person lay beside me and wrap their arms around my waist. A voice finally spoke, "Hello beautiful, nice to see you again."

It was HER just as I thought. Time to put the plan in action. I rolled over and glared at her. I still have to act the same way toward her; I need her to break me. I know. It is weird; TRUST ME. "What do YOU want with me now? Can't you just leave me alone?"

She purred, "I do not want to leave you alone. Not until I break you and you submit to me. Be my bitch, you know you will like it." She moved my hair away from my neck and started to place kisses on it.

Okay, so far she is doing exactly what I predicted. I shivered in response to the kisses. This feels so weird. Shouldn't I be fighting back. "Burn in hell... I will not give in to you!"

"I think that I shall have some fun." She said in a seductive tone as she bit my neck; her hands were exploring my body.

"Ahh! Stop it! Now or else!" I snarled at her she only laughed. "I mean it Victoria."

"You know, you always seem to amuse me. I remember our fight and I must admit that I underestimated you but never again.I didn't think that your ex and friend would fall for that so easily. Considering the fact that I ripped my own shirt to make it look worse. You are a lot smarter than them, and for that I congratulate you." Her hand stopped on one of my breasts and the other hand was at my hair.

Daisy! Keep calm! Don't let her know you are up to something. I continued to glare at her and struggle against her body. That was hopeless which I already knew that but I have to put on the act. "Don't you dare touch me.. AH!" She bit into my neck again which caused me to emit a moan.

She looked at me and smirked. Great, she has that look on her face again. "Someone enjoyed that. Haha! That was a cute sound I must admit."

"Shut up!" Alright I guess it is time to submit now right? Or is it to early? Fuck. Is it sad that her biting turned me on? What? Don't judge me I like being bitten. No, I don't not like or want to be a vampire. My cheeks were hot as she repeated the same actions once again. I know I am playing her little game but the same thing keeps popping in my head. What if Trish and Amy didn't get to talk to Maria about the plan? What if she walks in? I would be fucked. Haha! Very funny not that way. If I am not careful, that might end up happening though.

"Someone is blushing for apparently not liking it." She spoke sarcastically as she then planted a few kisses on my lips which I did not return. "Give in. You know deep down you want it."

I turned my head away from her and mumbled, "You are right.."

Victoria turned my head back around and said, "What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you." Oh boy, this vixen is enjoying this to much.

I blushed even more when I repeated what I said. "You are right. I want this."

She chuckled, "You want, what?"

"You." I spoke as our lips crashed together. I must admit I think I caught her off guard. I really don't think she minds now though.

**Author's Note: Alright, so this chapter is well different.. so to say. Amy and Trish provided Daisy will their support. Amy, however, came up with a plan that is uncomfortable but might work. Daisy is planning to seduce Victoria and play her game only in the end to attempt to drug her. Payback is a bitch. So will the plan work? Or will it completely backfire? How long will Daisy play this game? Or will Daisy completely give in to Victoria What will happen.. Read to find out.. Review.. Suggest... all that jazz..**


	6. Did it work?

**Author's Note: April 17,2007. Daisy might finally be able to counterattack against Victoria's sinister plan to make her suffer. Thanks to the help of Amy and Trish; she has a brilliant plan. She will give into her Victoria's game and then drug her with her own medication; which is what Victoria did to Daisy. Victoria seems to have fallen for it so far but will Daisy's plan backfire? Or will Daisy fall for the vicious vixen? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for language and sexual content (someone getting touchy touchy)**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

** Victoria's POV**

Finally, I have gained victory over the younger woman but in a way, I suppose you could say that. I haven't won the title that doesn't belong around this woman's waist not yet. No, not yet, but in due time; I will be the three time Women's Champion and maybe I will finally get the respect that I truly deserve. I have played all my cards right and everything went smoothly for me. I have the younger woman, my rival, caught in the web that I have spun and now she is beneath me begging for mercy. Daisy finally surrendered to me; her willpower faded. I admit the fact she surrendered now was startling to say the least. I am kind of disappointed that she did not continue to fight me. I was hoping to toy with her for a little longer. She looked up at me as I decided what my plan of action was. Did she really surrender to me or is it all an act? I know not to think twice about it. She was pretty intelligent and I give her that much. I need to figure out if she has something up her sleeve or not. I think I should heat things up a bit. Wouldn't you agree? That way I can observe her movements and reactions to every move that I make. Alright. I tugged at her hair that cause her to throw her head back. Placing small kisses down her neck as I made my way down her neck toward her chest. I heard her whimper with each kiss to her skin; her way of begging for more, I presume. Slowly making my way down her chest; I started to attempt to remove her cute but revealing tanktop. She assisted with me in removing and I tossed it carelessly to the side. I straddled her into my lap and kissed her once again which she returned. She wrapped her arms again my neck and pulled me closer to her; deepening our kiss. Time to turn up the heat. In one, swift motion, I unclasped the three hooks on the back of the bra. Breaking the kiss, I asked the younger woman, "Are you sure you can handle me?"

I continued to place my lips against her smooth skin as I made it to her chest. I will enjoy savoring every moment of this. ""Hehe, the question is can you handle me, Victoria?

"I am pretty sure I can handle you, my flower. Let's get you out of this. What do you say?" I watched as the young woman only nodded. "I was hoping that you would say that or well agree to that." I tossed her bra aside which revealed two, beautiful, perky breasts inches from my lips. The younger woman looked down at me; she was waiting patiently for me to make me next move. I wanted to hear her beg; it would be music to my ears. Placing my lips to her to skin, sent a shiver down her spine. Her nipples were already erect and with that I placed my lips over the sensitive flesh. I tugged the nipple lightly with my teeth as I used one of my hands to caress her other breast.

**Daisy's POV**

Fucking hell! I can not believe that I am going along with this. Amy, I swear I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass, if this backfires. I have the bottle of water ready; I have dissolved two Benzodiazepines into it. My theory is that she has taken this medication for so long; she has grown a tolerance to it and now requires a higher dose. I need to keep up this act a little longer but this is so weird. I am only use to Maria's touch, her lips, her hands. Having Victoria touching my body with her hands and lips, it was so unusual. Is it sad to say deep down that I might enjoy it? My thoughts were cut off by the older woman flickering her tongue across one of my nipples. "Ahh.." She threw me down on to the bed and began to suck on the erect flesh. Victoria was getting frisky a lot faster then I originally thought. I was hoping Trish and Amy talked to them. I just had to hold this out until they knock on the door. I bit my lower lip as the older woman began rubbing my womanhood through the fabric of my panties. That pervert she was already under my jeans. "Mmm..fuck!" She began to rub faster through the fabric.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me, "You have the sexiest moan I have every heard." Finally after what seemed like forever, we heard a knock on the door. "Damn it all to hell, hurry and get dressed sweetie. We will continue this later."

"Alright. Be out there in a second." I purred as I quickly threw my tanktop back on and tossed the bra aside in my suitcase.

I walked out of the bedroom expecting to see Maria and Mickie in here but of course not. I peeked out of the room to see Victoria talking to someone from room service or a fan or someone. I laid back on the bed and sighed. FUCK! Maria and Mickie probably didn't listen to Trish and Amy so they won't show up. I guess I have to have a plan B. What could it be? I got up and headed out toward the kitchen and I heard the door shut. "Who was that babe?" I asked getting the bottles of water out of the fridge.

"I had no clue. He got the wrong room number but then saw who I was. He flipped shit like a little school girl. I almost wanted to give him a Widow's Peak because I have my reasons. One, he was eyeballing you when you walked out of the bedroom. Two, he was staring at your breasts because you are not wearing a bra. Lastly.." She pulled me into an embrace. "you are mine and I don't like sharing."

I rolled my eyes, "Men I swear. They can not seem to think with their head only with dicks." That caused the older woman to laugh and plant a small kiss on my lips. "I am hungry, can you make us a pizza?"

"Babe its 2am-" She stopped when I did a pouty puppy dog face. "Fine only because its you. I won't even cook for Candice and she is my best friend." She released her grip from me and walked over to the oven. She turned the oven on pre-heat and asked, "You want cheese, pepperoni or sausage?"

"Pepperoni please and thank you." I giggled as she grabbed the pizza box out of the freezer. Oh my god. I couldn't sound more like Maria right now. She does the same thing when she wants me to cook for her. I hate sounding like a girl. Wait. I am mean like a preppy bitch, of course I am a female at least I would hope so. Well, Maria isn't a preppy bitch but you know what I meant. I think. Victoria still scares me; I hope she hasn't caught on to me yet. She is being so nice to me.. Why? She doesn't cook for her best friend. What makes me so special? Maybe she is sorry for what she did. I am not that stupid to fall for her.. er.. I mean it. Did I just say her?.. no.. I only love Maria. Maria must not have loved me though because she should of trusted me. In a way, I don't blame her either. I haven't done anything but Victoria made sure that all of it was my fault. Not only that, Mickie and Melina side with Victoria too. This vixen has a nice body from what I have seen of her. Stop it Daisy! Stop admiring the older woman; she is out to make your life hell. Isn't she? She hasn't been hateful since this after morning when we had that fight. Maybe it was because she thinks I have surrendered to her. That has to be it. Well she is in for a very rude wake up call. Once she drinks that bottle of water, she will pass out and I might have something more planned for her. I sat at the kitchen table and just stared at her as I continued to think. My thoughts drifted back to the same question. Why didn't Maria and Mickie show up? Have they not gotten the message yet? Are they choosing to ignore it. I would have thought that they would listen to Amy and Trish. I guess not.

"Honey, what are you thinking about?" The vixen asked turning back to look at me.

Shit! I need something quick. "I was thinking about how good your ass looks in those shorts." I lied sort of. Those shorts did make her ass look nice. Better than mine. Admit it, everyone checks out women's bodies even if they love or are with someone else.

The black haired woman shook her head at me. "You pervert. You want to share some wine with me?" I shook my head no. "Why not?" She pouted.

"I do not like to drink the night before signings and house shows. Did you forget we have a signing and interview tomorrow and we have a house show that night? A champ and a former champ shouldn't be hungover at these events. We would not want to be a bad role model for the young children," I explained and winked.

She was pouting at first and then put the bottle back into the cabinet, "What time does the signing start 2pm?" I nodded.

"The first signing is from 2-3:30pm. The interview is from 4-6pm. We have fan interaction from 6-8pm just in case people did not get autographs and pictures. Finally, we have the house show, the bell rings at 8:30pm and doesn't end til 10:30."

Victoria giggled, "Thanks I completely forgot that we were so busy later on today. Do either of us have matches?"

"Let's see. I am the guest commentator for the divas' matches. First one is Torrie vs. Candice then right after that we have another diva's match.. umm.. let's see, you vs. Mickie James."

"Me and Mickie with you at commentary interesting to say the least, well the pizza is done." She was cutting the pizza and placed them on the plate.

We sat down at the table talking about every little thing. To me, it seems like Victoria is back to normal or at least she is putting the on the illusion of it. A very convincing on to say the least if you ask me. She seems like the same woman from when she met me back in 2005. She was one of the first ones on my RAW debut to wish me luck and introduce herself. I already knew who she was though. She extended her hand out to me and I shook it. What was different from then and now? I have no clue. I just wanted to know who long I have to put on this act for. I don't want keep this up but I am on a mission. A mission to get my Maria back and no one is going to stop me. She grabbed us our bottles of water. She had the water bottle that I needed her to have. She chugged it all in one gulp. Goodness that woman was thirsty. I took a few small sips of my water as I began to ate my pizza. Now, all I had to do was wait until she passes out from the medication. After finishing the pizza we still sat and talked again.

She grabbed another bottle of water and started to drink it. It has been awhile. Why has she not passed out from the meds yet? Don't tell me; she found out. She took the first sip of the water. "I think we need to go to bed, don't you think?"

I answered back, "It is almost 4am and we need to get up at noon."

"Alright." She grabbed me arm and dragged me to the bedroom. I felt like I was a parent getting dragged by a child through the toy store. I felt so weird laying next to another woman but that all ends soon. I think it is working. She was already out as soon as she hit the bed. I laid next to her and grinned. It had too of worked . Now after she wakes up, she won't remember a thing. If not, I have more plans and things in store for you. Welcome to hell Victoria. That's right. I am going to stoop to your level maybe even lower. It's time to play the game. Level one completed.

**Author's Note: The plan seems to be working for the younger woman. Victoria seems to be unaware that Daisy is setting her up. Giving up to Victoria means some kind of sexual content, good thing that random guy showed up. A few questions remain.. Why didn't Mickie and Maria show up. Did Amy and Trish even talk to them? Does Victoria have anything to do with them not showing? Did Victoria really fall for Daisy's trap or does she have something worse in store for her? What will happen next? Read to find out.. PS A little shorter than what I intended but oh well. Predict.. Suggest.. Review.. All that jazz..**


	7. A Choice to Make

**Author's Note: April 18,2007. Daisy has seemed to put her plan in motion and so far it seems to be working perfectly. Today they have a busy day which involves two signings, an interview and a house show. Everytime seems to have went well since Daisy 'give in' to the vixen. Will that change? What will happen? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for language and **

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and slight Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

** Mickie's POV**

Son of a bitch! It is too early for me especially since Maria and I were up until about 2am. Today, we have a jammed pack busy day which is normal for us. I have a match against Victoria, that bitch, and she will most likely have Daisy in her corner. I see that happening tonight so I have planned ahead; I have Maria in my corner. Maria will always have my back and I will have her back. We are gotten really close since those two broke up. I can't help but feel bad. Maria is heartbroken and there is nothing I could. I feel useless. All I can do is tell her everything is going to be alright. How do I know that? I do not. Finally, I decided to look at the clock, I groaned. It was 10:53am. Almost lunchtime, I was starving. I rolled over to see Maria still sleeping. I nuzzled up to her and she opened her eyes. Her eyes were still red and puffy. That is a sign, that she was up crying most of the night. Probably about Daisy to whom I can not stand. I don't even want her in my sight ever again. She is the reason Maria is so depressed. I just want to kick her right in her face. I think I will do that as a matter of fact. I have a way to get back at her. She will get her karma. Deep down I want her to lose to Victoria; I don't like either of them. You can hate me all you want but Daisy cheated on her with Victoria. All the facts are there, the kiss, the flowers, the note, and the ring. That woman deserves to miserable and leave. Finally, Maria spoke to me, rubbing her eyes, "Good morning Micks."

I moved the hair away from her face and planted a small peck on her forehead, "Good morning Ria. You were crying weren't you?" She looked away so I knew that was a yes. "My little bunny, there is no need to cry. I have you. I bet you are hungry. Let's go get some Diary Queen. I know how much you love ice cream."

Maria smiled, "I do love ice cream."

"There is that smile that I love to look at. Come on, let's get ready for the day." I planted a small kiss on her cheek and got out of the bed. She nodded and pulled me into an embrace.

"You always know what to say. How?"

I replied back, "I have known you for a while now. I know what you like. I just want you to be happy. I won't stop until you have your happiness."

She giggled, "I am happy to have a true best friend like you."

"That means a LOT to me. Come on, ICE CREAM!"

Maria jumped and giggled, "Oh yeah! I want ice cream! Let's go. Let's go! Hurry up let's get ready!"

She was so childish at times. Her immaturity was the most adorable things I have ever seen. I am on a mission. A mission to make this woman happen and get rid of everything in this world that makes her sad. First thing is to send Daisy or Victoria away and then beat whoever for the title. I made a promise to myself that I will protect her. Why you might ask? I think I am falling for this peppy, little brunette. That's why. I always have butterflies flying around in my stomach when I am with her. I think its just a crush. I can not be with her, can't I? I shook my head; not right now at least.

** Daisy's POV**

I awoken to the sound of my alarm going off. Damn, it's noon already. I sat up and glanced over. Where was Victoria? I do not hear the shower water. I walked over to the bathroom and still peeked in there. Nope she is not in her. It is quiet too quiet if you ask me. I stood up and walked into the living room and gazed at my surroundings. She is no where to be found. I called out for her. "Vic, honey, are you here?" I got no answer so I am assuming that she is not in the room. Could she have went to the gym to train. I need to do that tomorrow; I get to prepare for matches and such. My stomach growled and then I realized something. I am hungry. I don't want to eat or drink anything in this motel. Victoria could have drugged anything in the room and room service food sucks. I could use some fast food. I want Diary Queen. Should I? Nah, I just will go get something at Wedny's or something. I feel like if I went to Diary Queen something bad would happen. Is it weird that I feel like that? Like something awkward would happen if I went there. I am just paranoid. I need to get ready.

About an hour later, I left my motel room and approached the elevator. I decided to call Amy. I decided to wear my older ring attire now and not the Hellcats attire. I was wearing my black jeans. I had this new shirt I just bought that I loved. Why not right, I have a keep up my look. My punk rock look. My shirt was red and a v-neck; just to show enough cleavage but not over doing it. On the back of my shirt was angel wings; they were outlined in black. The wings went back my shoulder blade all the way down my back. The feathers were massively detailed for a shirt, showing off each feather marvelously. The front of the shirt had a heart that was also outlined in black with a vines and thorns around it. Pretty epic sounding right. Who does the heart logo remind you of? Take a guess. Anyways, I think I am getting off track. Finally after what seemed like forever the elevator finally opened and Amy finally answered. "Hello Red, whatcha doing?" Her tone was playful and sweet. She is never a serious person despite her persona in the ring.

"Ames, whatcha doing?" I mocked her tone.

She chuckled, "I am trying to watch TV but Trish will not give me the remote. Trishy I want to watch TV. Please!"

I heard the Canadian in the background. "Not until you clean up your mess woman! It's your turn to do the dishes!"

I couldn't help but chuckle; they were so adorable together in spite of not being a couple. "But MOM, I am on the phone; I will do the dishes later."

I just giggled at the conversation. "Alright if you don't by dinner you are in so much-"

"Does that mean I get a spanking?" Amy's tone was seductive. She loves annoying Trish like this.

"Amy Christine Dumas, you pervert! I don't swing that way!" Trish yelled but I heard it loud and clear.

I finally spoke again, "Girls focus, please. Did you two talk to Maria and Mickie? They did not show up last night."

"What? We couldn't get ahold of them. Their phones were disconnected and Mickie never ignores a call from Trish. Like ever!" I nodded. "We called both of them and left vociemails...nothing. What happened last night? Did it still work?"

I groaned, "Your plan almost caused me to sleep with Victoria. No, it didn't. I gave in to like you said too. Things were getting more and more heated by until I heard a knock on the door. I was relieved when I thought it was Maria and Mickie. It was just some fan or someone would had the wrong room number. Victoria and I stayed up for a while after that and ate some pizza. She must of poured out the water or something because she drank the whole thing and did not pass out. Trish, beat her up for me."

Amy commented back of course, "So I do get my spankings, I might enjoy it too much."

Trish ignored the older woman, "Do you have anything today like events?"

I sighed, "I have two signings, one interview and a house show to go too. The first signing is from 2-3:30pm. The interview is from 4-6pm. We have fan interaction from 6-8pm just in case people did not get autographs and pictures. Finally, we have the house show, the bell rings at 8:30pm and doesn't end until 10:30."

"UGHHH, that sounds like work!" Amy groaned. I heard Trish giggle. "Do you have any matches tonight? Who are you paired with for the interview and signings?" Amy asked.

"I am actually the guest commentator for both of the divas' matches. Let's see the first one is Candice vs. Torrie and the second one is Victoria vs. Mickie. Let's see for the interviews it is John Cena, Randy Orton, me and Victoria I think. The signings I am paired up with..." I just remember who it was. Boy, this is going to suck.

"Daisy..? Is it.." Trish asked.

"Yes, I am sitting at the same table with Maria. I have to take pictures with her and all that jazz."

"It is alright if you need someone to talk to in between events. You can always call us." Amy reassured. "Where are you now?"

"Thanks babe. I am about to be to that place where we are doing these events." I pulled into the parking lot and walked into the arena place. I had the title around my waist like I was suppose too. At this time it was about 12:45pm, people were lining up beside the doors, clapping and cheering as I walked in. I think I just went deaf seriously I do. Fans also seem to be my favorite thing about working for the company. Always so unpredictable at what they do. I walked toward the bathroom and on the way I just smiled and waved to my fellow co workers. I opened the bathroom door and shut it. "Alright now I can talk again. I walked into the bathroom."

"Did you see any signs of HER?" Amy asked making to emphasize which woman she was referring to.

"No, I haven't seen Vic-"

"Me?" I heard a voice behind me; not wanting to turn around I looked into the mirror. I saw a muscular woman with black hair with bright, red streaks in it. She had her arms folded across her chest. I felt my heart begin to pound faster by the second. My heart felt like it was going to explode right out of my chest. Fuck! It was her.

I turned around and looked at her, "How the fuck do you keep doing that? Babe, you scared me!"

Amy and Trish remained silent as they knew exactly who the other woman behind me was. "I was just amazing like that babe. Can you please call your friends back later? I want to spend some time with you."

I nodded. "I will call you guys back later."

"Alright, bye girly." I heard the phone hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket and turned to the older woman. "Where were you this morning? I miss you."

She approached me but her smile was different. It wasn't cheerful; it was ... sinister. Why is she looking at me like that? Is she in a mood of something? No, now here. Maria would be here soon. Wait.. Did she find out what we were up too? I felt her cold hand trail along the side of my neck and she used the other hand to cup my cheek. "I am sorry sweetie. I woke up earlier and had a few errands to run. I hope you are not mad. Are you hungry? They have a food court here."

"I would love too. I am starving." I started to walk toward the door but she gripped my arm. She spun me back around and my gaze was back toward her. She pulled me closer, my body against hers.

"You aren't going anywhere. I want a little more time with you. You know before we have to go our separate ways. How are Amy and Trish?" She didn't wait for me to answer. She connected her lips to mine.

It was something I still wasn't use to. How much longer can I keep this act up? I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her as close as I could to my body. You might wonder how I can kiss the woman and not let my true emotions show. That's easy! I am a professional wrestler but along with wrestling skills; you must be able to act. You become a master of your emotions, facial expressions and need to have amazing mic skills. She picked be my butt. I know romantic right or just pervy. She set me up onto the cool, marble counter and broke the kiss. She finally let me speak, "Amy and Trish are fine, babe. Ready to go yet?"

I felt her warm breath against my neck and her hands wander. Great.. just great, she is wanting to get frisky. "I knew you still had some fight in you. I know what you and Amy talked about." Her tone was harsh.

Are you kidding? She found out already. I knew she was smart but damn. How did she? Okay okay, keep it cool and come up with a lie. "What are you talking about Victoria? I don't understand, I-"

She placed her finger over my lips to silence me, "Shh, do not try to come up with some fake lie to cover up your plan. I heard every word that you said when you called Amy yesterday." My facial expression explained it all to her.

"What.. are you talking about? What plan?" I stuttered trying to keep the act together.

She pulled something out of pocket and waved it in front of me. It was a recorder of some sort by the looks of things. Why does she have that stupid thing. Did she-? She giggled and hit the button on the recorder. "You need to try to get that medicine into Lisa's system, She drugged you with water. You need to do the same. Okay first, you need to act like you have given in to her little game. She will like that you admit your defeat. You might have to turn the tables and seduce her. She might try seducing you and it might kill you but give in long enough to do what you need to do. Do whatever you have to do to get that medicine in her. It should return her to the less psycho Lisa." I heard the voice change. "I think that is what I need to do. Can you talk to Maria and Trish can you talk to Mickie about our plan. Tell Maria that I love her and this is to help Lisa and us. I think I can fight back with this."

I stared at her speechless and she glared at me, "Care to explain, 'sweetie'?"

I stuttered once again; I was stuck. I wouldn't be able to get my way out of this one. "How- di-did you h-hear that?"

She leaned against and whispered into my ear, "I planted a wire in your necklace. The bugs was able to record everything that you say. That way I could hear what you and others say even when I am not around. You always wear that necklace so that is the object I chose. I am not stupid. I had a feeling you were planning something. I just had to wait and figure out when you would spill the beans. Aw, sweetie, you think I am psycho? I am hurt. I thought you loved me."

"YOU WIRED ME!" I screamed. "How dare you! I am going to beat the shit out of-"

Her hands gripped my throat and she glared at me, "You will NOT threaten me. Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to beat me up. I took you down and I beat you in the ring. I ruined your love life and now I am going to ruin your reputation with your fans. You are going to do what I say or else-"

"I don't need to listen to you! I will beat you at Backlash and your career will be over! Just you wait bitch. I- ahh," her grip tightened around my throat.

"You will not interrupt me! You are going to do something for me or else.. Maria will get hurt. I will end her career got it!" I nodded as she loosen the grip around my throat. "Good, this is what you are going to do..." My eyes widened as she spoke but I nodded. I can not believe what I will do. I sighed; the things I will do for love..

**Author's Note: Victoria finally figured out what Daisy and Amy had planned. She is a crafty bitch! Like seriously, she planted a frecking wire in Daisy's necklace. It always seems to be one step ahead of Daisy. Now she has to choose Maria or her reputation with her fans.. What is Victoria making her do? What will happen? Stay tuned to find out what happens next.. Review..Suggest.. Predict all that jazz..**


	8. House Show and a New Challenge

**Author's Note: April 18,2007. This chapter takes place before and during the first signing about an hour after her encounter with the vicious vixen all the way until the house show. Victoria has seem to have discovered Daisy's plan and always remained one step a head of her. Victoria now has Daisy in between a rock and a hard place. She must choose between the love of her life or what she has work for her entire life to achieve. What will she choose? What does she even have to do? What will happen? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and slight Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Victoria's POV**

I don't know if it just me but I can not stop smiling. Why you might ask? I will tell you, I suppose. Daisy thought she had outsmarted me but once again I was a few steps ahead of that young redhead. Planting that wire in her necklace was the best thing I could have done. I was able to listen in on her conversation with Amy. Please, she wants to try to drug me with that medication. I have no need for that; I am perfectly fine without it. In a way, I guess you can say that I am relieved that she is still fighting back. It seems more fun that way. You might be wondering about that one last night about the water, right? I poured the water out earlier when she wasn't paying attention. The medication when it dissolves it makes the water have a slight whitish tint. People normally don't see it but since I have taken this for years; I just know when someone is trying to drug me with the meds. This isn't the first time someone has attempted to drug me. Okay, let's get back on topic now. Daisy, that poor woman, she is in a bit of a pickle. Don't you think? She has to choose between Maria, who might not ever trust her again or her reputation in the WWE. I am so evil; I love it so much. I won't tell you what exactly she is doing. Let's just say that the Smackdown audience will be surprised. Haha! I glanced over at Daisy who is glaring at me from the signing table. Good, she is keeping her character even at an event. I know she is really furious that she has to pick between two things she loves. I wonder what choice she will make. I suppose only time will tell.

**Maria's POV**

Mickie and I finally arrived to the dang arena after it took like forever to get through traffic and of course got us some Diary Queen. I had the chicken tender basket with fries and a sundae. Mickie really knows how to cheer me up. She has been by my side since this whole 'affair' thing has happened. I still can not believe that Daisy cheated on me with Victoria. Ugh, not now. I can not think about that right now. I just need to stayed focused on all the events we have set in store for today. Mickie and I hugged and she skipped off toward the gym. I looked over at one of the tables to see Victoria smiling at me. I waved at the woman and she waved back. She seems nice; I wouldn't have any reason to doubt her. Right? I made my way toward the table I would be sitting at but I didn't know who I have to see next to. I walked over to my cutout and looked around at my table. Who ever it is hasn't gotten their photos yet. Why are mine out then? I shrugged and something caught my eye in the other chair. It was the Women's Championship. That must mean. I saw the red head in my sights as she carried a box containing the photos that we would be signing. This is going to be awkward; I found it hilarious that she was smiling and nodding her head. Oh, she has headphones in. She set the box down and looked up to see me. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and I said, "Hey Daisy." I looked away.

"Hey Ria." She was still going to call that after everything she has done. She looked sad now. I wonder why? "Oh yeah, Amy and Trish tried calling you and Mickie last night. You know to see how you girls were."

Why would they call me now of all times? "Actually, someone stole both our phones. Someone snatched them out of our purses." I saw Daisy writing or drawing on a piece of paper. After about a few minutes, she handed me the note below the table. I should have thrown it away. **Before you get pissed, I think it was Victoria. She is really out to get me. Don't say anything about this note. She has my necklace wired. She can hear what we are saying. She admitted it to me before threatening me earlier. I just want you to believe me. You know that I would never cheat on you. I love you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and always will be. I just hope after Backlash when I beat Victoria, we could work things out. I want to be together again. I have such a hard time sleeping in a bed without you. I miss every little thing about you. Your laugh, your touch, your kisses, and the way you skip around the room. I could on forever about the things I love about you. Please.. can we work this out? I love you with all my butt since it is better than my heart. -D**

I sighed and wrote down my answer and handed it to her and it said. **Do you expect me to believe you after everything that you have done to me? I heard you moaning last night! What? Don't tell me you don't have feelings for that vixen or you wouldn't have slept with her. -M**

**I didn't sleep with her! I can explain! I don't have feelings for her.-D**

I read the note and rolled my eyes. I know what I heard. I replied back. **Explain then bitch. -M**

**Amy and Trish tried calling you because we needed you and Mickie in on the plan. Victoria is off her medication so they is why she is acting crazier than usual. We couldn't get you guys to pick up. The plan was for that I would give into her games and of course she would try something with me. Amy and Trish called you so that you could come to the door and stop her from touching me. With you guys distracting her, I would put the medicine in her water and she would drink it and pass out. I know it sounds crazy but she figured it out so it wouldn't matter. Can we at least hang out after the show Friday? You know, we need to have closure. -D**

**You are very stubborn you know that. Your story sounds so weird to me; I have no clue if I should believe it or not. One thing, why would Trish and Amy decide to call us now? -M**

**I called them after you left with Victoria and Mickie. I was so broken down about this whole thing that I didn't have anyone else to call. Want to have dinner after Smackdown and maybe ice cream? We can talk there. -D**

**You are not going to give up are you?-M**

**No! I will meet you at 10:30! Alright. -D**

**If I figure out that you are lying to me Daisy, you can never talk to me again! Got it? Sure 10:30 is fine. -M**

**Cross my heart. I wouldn't lie to you. -D**

After the last thing she said, I tore out the note and dumped it in the trash. If she was telling the truth, and Victoria does have her wired. I made it look like I rejected her offer. I found it suspicious that she would write a note to me instead of talking. What if she is telling the truth? What if she is just setting Victoria up so where she doesn't lose her title? She would not stoop that low. Would she? I doubt it. Finally, two o' clock came around and the signing started, talk about a huge turn out of people. This was going to be awkward in way because I am sitting next to my now ex-girlfriend. We have to sign stuff together and take photos together and act like nothing is wrong. The fans always seems to make me feel a lot better though. We both had young fans and adult fans. Daisy had her title and would sometimes let the fans wear it. I watched her hug and kiss them on the cheeks if they ask. She wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. Would she? I can see how happy this business made her every since day one when I met her. I think I am still getting off topic here. The first signing went so well and now it was time for the interview. I just stood over by the curtain with Mickie as the four went up on stage. I wanted to see how long it would take to ask about Daisy's and my personal life. Daisy and Victoria glared at each other the whole time and sat away from each other which was expected. The fans asked the most random questions to the four up there. What would she say if someone asks if we broke up? Well, I did not have to worry about that because no one asked thank goodness. Victoria and Daisy almost got into a fight at the end of the interview which was planned too. They are not suppose to get along. Now, was the fan interaction which is sort of like a second signing; I have to sit beside Daisy again for two more hours. It actually felt nice to me to sort of be around her again. It made me smile. I will not let her know that though I still refuse to forgive her. After, the second signing I left her alone and went to find Mickie. Mickie was in the back of the arena. I snuck up behind her and hugged her. This caused her to jump. "Hey jumping bean, what are you up too?"

She turned around and her eyes widened, "Maria! Oh my god! You scared me! You know I hate when people sneak up on me."

I pouted and pulled her closer to hug her. "I am so sorry! I will protect you!"

Mickie rolled her eyes and laid her head against my chest. "You are lucky it was just you. I would have Chick Kicked anyone else." I felt her heart beat was faster than normal. Oops, I really did scare her.

I planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I am sorry; I didn't know I would actually scare you. You ready for your match?"

She looked up at me and nodded, "I am ready. I will kick Victoria's ass tonight and be one step closer to winning my title back." I saw a big grin on her face and smiled. She asked, "Will you be in my corner? Just in case Victoria has someone in hers."

I nodded and replied back, "Of course I will be in your corner!" She jumped up and down but my eyes kept wanting to stare at her chest. Snap out of it, Maria! I finally was able to focus back on talking to her. I purred, "What if I want that title?"

She smiled and said in a flirty tone, "You will have to strip it off me once I win it back. Would you rather me strip it off you first? Maybe if you are a good girl, I might just let you." She winked and I playfully punched her arm. "Ow! I was kidding! Or was I?"

"You will be sleep alone tonight if you don't stop Mickie." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Alright... Come on we have a match to prepare for." I nodded and followed Mickie.

**Author's note: (I have no idea who the commentators and announcer are in house shows so I improvised. The commentators are Jerry the King Lawler and Michael Cole and of course Lilian is the announcer. Also the first diva's match was skipped because it was just Candice and Torrie Wilson.. Right now, they are not relevant to the story. They might soon though.)**

**Daisy's POV**

"I AIN'T THE LADY TO MESS WITH!" I heard that familiar theme echo through the arena followed by a lot of boos. Man, for this place only having like 2,000 seats but it sounded like there were 15,000 fans booing out there. I watched from backstage as Victoria made her way down to the ring.

"The following contest is a diva's match scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, Victoria!" Lilian announced.

Victoria looked up toward the stage as another theme song played through the arena. The sounds of clapping and cheers erupted as Mickie and Maria walked onto the stage. Maria blowing her signature kiss which Mickie caught. Victoria placed her hands on her hips and glared at the women on the stage. Mickie went into the ring and faced Victoria. "You don't know; you just don't know me all." I ran through the curtain onto the stage; as always the crowd cheered.

"What is she doing back out here? Is she going to get involved in the match? Go back in the back!" I heard Cole blurt out. I walked around the ring getting glares from both Mickie and Victoria. I just shook my head and walked toward the announce table.

"I think she is coming back to commentary, Cole." I walked over and hugged Jerry as the bell rung. "Welcome back Daisy. Take a seat."

I sat beside King while adjusting my headset. "Thank you King."

"Haven't we seen enough of you, Daisy?" Cole asked obviously enough he couldn't stand me.

"Haven't we seen enough of you Michael Cole? At least, I am a pretty face to look at." I spat back still keeping in character. Cole just turned away from me obviously furious at my comment.

"Cole, don't disrespect that Women's Champion like that."

"Thanks King! Let us focus on the match." Mickie and Victoria were exchanging blows in the middle of the ring and Maria was willing Mickie on with the crowd. "Ohh! Wow! What a suplex Victoria just delivered to Mickie!" I watched as Mickie got up and knocked Victoria down. I watched as the two older women deliver devastating blows back and forth. The short woman kicked Victoria in the stomach and went to DDT her. Victoria countered and pushed her into the turnbuckle and rolled Mickie up. 1..2.. Mickie lifted her shoulder off the mat.

"Daisy, what do you think about the divas in the ring?" King asked.

"I think that both these divas have tremendous talent. They have been wrestling longer than I have so I have a lot of admiration for them. I have a lot of respect for these two women competing in the ring. I have never had a match with Mickie well a singles match. From what I see, I would love to go one on one with her. Mickie is one of the divas that are the total package, she has the looks, the attitude and can wrestle. I have had several matches with Victoria and it goes either way. We have been defeated and defeated each other. She is another one that is a total package." I explained while keeping my eyes on the match at hand. I would occasionally glance over to Maria, who remained focused on Mickie.

"If you win at Backlash, who would you like to face at later for the title? Anyone you truly want to face?" Cole asked finally looking back over at me.

"If I win, I could be cocky and say that I will win but I will not. Matches are unpredictable and you never know if the match will go in your favor. I will give any one a shot at the Women's Championship. I welcome any woman in that locker that wants a shot at the title." I said as I watched Mickie go for the cover on Victoria. 1..2.. That vixen kicked out.

"What about your girlfriend?" King asked.

Maria turned to me and realized that the public does not know yet of our separation. We didn't want this to go public due to the fact that it would ruin my reputation and I would be a whore. Maria wouldn't do that to me; I do not think anyway. His words felt like a knife going straight through my heart. I felt weak and light headed. I looked over to Maria and she turned back to Mickie. It was obvious that she felt the same way I did. We were no where close to working things out or even her seeing that I was telling the truth. I shook my head and finally answered, "I said any women in the locker room that want a shot at my title if I beat Victoria. Maria is a talented woman who has not been able to show her full potential. I would love to face her again."

"You keep saying if a lot, Daisy. Are you not confident in your abilities to think that you can beat Victoria?" Cole pointed out being the observant person that he was.

"I am confident in my abilities; I was trained by one of the best divas to ever step foot in the ring. I am just trying not to be cocky and over confident. Like I said earlier, matches are completely unpredictable. You never know what will happen. Victoria has been in a cage match before and I have not, therefore she has the advantage. Victoria is a two time champion and this is my first reign. We have something in common; we are the same height. That factors in because I am not really used to competing against divas that are my height. It will really come down to who is the best wrestler." I explained as I saw Victoria low blow Mickie without the referee's knowledge. "I will be right back."

"Daisy? What are you doing? Where are you going?" I heard Jerry ask as I set my headset on the table.

Victoria looked over at me as I jumped on to the apron. I will not let Victoria gain a win through cheating. She turned around received a Mick Kick and she went for the cover. 1...2...3! "Here is your winner of the match as a result of a pinfall, Mickie James!"

I climbed into the ring and clapped as Maria held Mickie's hand up but Mickie turned and glared at me. What is her deal anyways? Does she hate me? Why would she? Oh, duh, I supposedly cheated on Maria with Victoria. I began to walk out up the ring but I heard Mickie speaking to me, "Don't go anywhere Daisy. I heard you say something that perked my interest. You and me never had a singles match together. I want to challenge you to a match Monday night. What do you say unless you are scared?"

She tossed me another mic and I smiled and answered, "I would love to Mickie and I won't go easy on you."

"I would hope not," I started to walk out of the ring but she spoke again, "Oh Daisy. Here is your sneak peek of what is going to happen Monday." I turned around only to receive a devastating Mick kick to my face. Ow! Fuck! Mickie, what the hell? Why is she doing this to me? Is this personal? Did she turn heel? I have no idea but as I lay here I feel the pain shoot though my body. I couldn't tell what the commentators were saying. I could not distinguish the crowds or the boos. How did they react to Mickie kicking me? I can't even think straight but I know one thing. Monday night, I am going to have my hands full Monday. Fuck... just my luck..

**Author's Note: French Fries are tasty! I mean I hope you like this chapter! So this chapter we find out how Victoria outsmarted Daisy but we yet to figure out everything. Maria is giving Daisy another chance after Smackdown; they are going on a 'date'. Will Victoria interfere with that too? Also what is up with Mickie? Why is she acting this way? RAW is going to be Mickie Vs. Daisy. Next chapter is going to be Smackdown, and we might finally discover what Victoria is making Daisy do. What is it? Will Daisy go through with it or will it backfire? What will happen next? Suggest.. Review.. All that jazz..**

**Random Wrestling Fact: Stacey Keibler was originally going to win the Women's title but turned down the offer to give the other women who deserved it a chance. Wow. #RespectforStacey**

**(Also lol a little fact about me.. The phrase, 'I love you with all my butt since it is better than my heart.' is something my bestfriend and I always say to each other.)**


	9. Turning Her Back

**Author's Note: April 20,2007. About nine days away from Backlash, This Chapter takes place on Smackdown. We will finally figure out what Victoria has planned for Daisy. The main thing is will Daisy go through with it? What is it anyways? What will happen? Read to find out..**

**Also Kady, I have no clue exactly what year she was suppose to win the Women's Title.. but I just know she was suppose to at some point..**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and slight Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Daisy's POV**

I can not really go through with this tonight. Can I? What do I choose to do? I could do what she wants and lose the respect of my friends and fans or I don't do anything Maria could get hurt. She will have Melina and Mickie with her so I know she is safe. I looked in the mirror and did a full twirl. I do like this outfit. I decided to curl my hair this time so I look a little different then Amy. I still love this red hair; it fits my personality and mainly my temper. I was wearing some shorts and I mean short shorts. Laugh it up. Do you really think I want to wear this? My shirt was a neon red shirt; I needed something to match my hair. The shirt had a tribal spider design. I must say that this shirt was epic. I took a pair of scissors and cut the front of the shirt. I cut it so wear it would come right above my bellybutton. I look like the other divas now.. grrreeeaaattt.. I could change into my Hellcat's attire but it is time for a change. I would so prefer my Hellcat's attire now I am so glad that the General Manager decided against the cheerleader outfit. I wouldn't be caught dead in those or a bra and panties match. Sorry to let you down guys but just no. I have wore enough bikinis in my day. I know that I am only 24 years old but just trust me when I say I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. I made my life better since then and I hope to never have to be in that situation again. I don't want to waste your time with a life story though. I shook my head as I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text. **You ready for tonight sweetie? Don't mess this up or else. -Victoria **I should have known it was her. Maria and Mickie's phone were stolen by someone and they haven't got replacements yet. How did she get my number? She has her ways so I learned by now not to question it anymore.

I sighed and replied back to that vixen I hate so much. **Of course. Don't worry I know what to do. We are up next. You promise not to hurt Maria if I do this, right?-Daisy**

**Possibly if you are a good girl, I haven't decided yet. I am going out there now so don't reply. See you out there ;) -Victoria**

Ugh, I hate her. I hate her so much. If she was a guy, I would so kick her in her balls but sadly she doesn't have any. I turned to the monitor to hear, "I ain't the lady to mess with." I saw her and Jillian Hall walked down the ramp being booed every step of the way. I didn't really care about what Jillian was wearing. She was only a major annoyance with her horrid singing and voice but she had talent in the ring; I could at least give her that. I look over at Victoria and noticed her attire. She was sporting a black and red bikini top and she had fishnets out all over her arms and torso area. The middle of the bikini had a silver, sparkly spider emblem on it. She was wearing match booty shorts minus the gigantic spider. For a tall, muscular woman she was very beautiful. Her brown eyes just hypnotize everyone. Fuck! I shook my head. I can't believe I was thinking about her again. No, I just can't forgive this psychopath. At Backlash, I will release my hidden aggressive side and go at her with everything I have. For now, I just have to wait. "Victoria and Jillian look lovely tonight, don't they JBL?" Cole asked his co worker of course keeping his eyes glued on the divas.

"The divas always look lovely Michael." He replied back as Victoria grabbed a microphone.

The crowd started booing knowing full well that Victoria wanted to speak. "You can boo all you want but I just want to have some fun. My partner and I are issuing an open challenge to anyone that wants to come out so come on. We don't have all day." Victoria placed her hands on her hips and Jillian did the same.

"An open challenge? Let's see who answer that challenge." Cole stated.

The song Paparazzi echo through out the arena and I see three women ran out of the curtain. It was exactly who I thought it would be. Maria and Melina were running toward the ramp being followed by Mickie. The crowd cheered like complete lunatics and I don't blame them. If I didn't work for this company, I would cheer my ass off now I do it mentally. They each had microphones and I guess it was my time to go right? This was going to suck. I made my way toward the gorilla position. I heard Melina speaking first, "You want to pick at fight, we accept, the Hellcats will take you on."

Victoria pointed to Mickie, "You have three women and there is only two of us. That is unfair you know?"

Maria turned to Mickie, "Mickie, is it okay if you stay at ringside?" She nodded.

"Wait a minute! She shouldn't be allowed out her at all- She's-" Jillian spoke in that annoying just. I just wanted to ring her little neck.

"Shut up Jillian! I will just be out her to make sure you guys don't have any sneaky antics up your sleeves." Mickie interrupted Jillian.

"Us? Cheat? We would, never you guys! Jillian, do you mind staying at ring side I have a different partner in mind." Victoria stated keeping her eyes on the three face divas. Jillian nodded. "Would you please-"

"You don't know, you just don't know me at all." Victoria's eyes widened as my song played on the titantron. "Oh boy! Victoria is going to get it now. The Champ is here!" JBL stated as I ran onto the stage. Once again, they cheered from me since they always cheered for baby faces. (For those who do not know, baby faces are like heroes and heels are like villains.)

"I like that new outfit, JBL! Looks nice on her."

"You have been hanging out with King for too long, Michael."

"What the hell are you doing out here, Daisy? Get lost! You have a match against me Sunday at Backlash. Go back to the back and watch what my partner and I do to your friends." With that I started running toward the ring, I got in the ring and walked right into Victoria's face. I held my precious title up into the air and the audience cheered once again. "Come on, I see you have that damn title why are you out here?"

I smiled at the other girls or my team mates and Mickies and they only looked at me confused. They didn't understand why I was out here either. I jerked the microphone away from Jillian. "I am out here because I can. I wanted to get out here before your stupid partner got out here only to say that you don't stand a chance against the Hellcat's."

"You don't think I am good enough to take them on. I am Victoria! I am The Back Widow! No one does crazy like I do! Your friends are like little flies that will be eventually devoured by me and they will be unable to get free. I see this as an example of what I am going to do to you in that cage. I will be standing over you as you lay defeated on the mat. 1..2...3! To get to the top, you must eliminated all competition and keep them at the bottom." Victoria stated as the other girls wanted to attack her so bad.

"Just get your partner out here and we will do this, bitch!" Melina screamed and slammed down the microphone onto the mat.

"Come on Victoria! We don't-" Maria started to say when I held up my finger motioning to wait a minute.

"I never thought I would be saying this but for once, I agree with you on one thing." All the girls in the ring looked at me completely dumbfounded.

"What's that?" Victoria asked me.

"In order to get to the top, you must eliminated all competition and keep them at the bottom. I see two potential threats to my title right there and a third one right there." I pointed to Mari, Mickie and Melina who looked at me in complete disbelief.

"So what Daisy? Do you have a point here? I need to bring-"

"You need a partner for these two right, Victoria?"

"Are you saying, you of all people, want to be my partner? I don't know if I should trust you but let's go." Victoria threw the mic down.

"What in the hell am I seeing Cole? Victoria and Daisy working as a team? Are you seeing it too?" JBL asked his co worker.

"Yes I afraid so. But you know that saying, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. What better way to learn how to defeat Victoria then working with her."

Maria spoke before the match began, "What in the hell are you doing Daisy? You and Victoria are enemies! You are a Hellcat!" I hate my life! I hate my life! Forgive me, you guys! I had to choose between two things and I chose you over my reputation. I turned to look over to Mickie who was blabbing about how I was going to regret this.. BLAH BLAH BLAH! Mickie turned over to look at Victoria and WHAM! I delivered a Chick Kick to the face of Mickie. The crowd immediately started booing me. The brunette woman fell down and rolled out on the concrete flooring. "WHAT THE HELL DAISY?" She ran out of the ring to check on Mickie who was still unconscious.

"That was payback. She had that coming to her. Now, which bimbo is starting this match out hurry up. We are getting bored." I handed the microphone to a crew member and walked over to Victoria. We were discussing our strategy for this match. We agreed that she would start out the match against Melina. I shook my head and walked outside onto the apron. Melina and Victoria stared at each other until the official rang the bell twice and the match officially started.

**Amy's POV**

What in the hell was I watching on RAW? Victoria and Daisy working together against her ex girlfriend and former team mate. I am sorry but I couldn't help but chuckle when she kicked Mickie in the face with Trish's move. That's just me. She makes a fantastic heel but Daisy scares me with her temper. I prefer her as a face. Ya'll heard me right. I am scared of Daisy. She is like me and I taught her everything I know. It is now like facing your reflection in a mirror. Trish feels the same about Mickie. Trish trained Mickie and they are equal now. Mickie is now starting to get a more diverse style now and Daisy was sort of. She had trained with Melina and she now knows how to evade with more cheerleader like moves. I heard footsteps behind and I turned around to see the Canadian looking at me. "Ames, what match is going on right now?"

"Maria and Melina VS.," I began as she took a sip of wine, "Victoria and Daisy."

"PFFFTTTTTTTT!" She spit out her wine onto the table. At least it wasn't on me, right? "What? Those two working together? She isn't due for another heel turn yet?" She turned to the television to see Victoria tagging the red head in. I watched as she charged and speared Maria into the mat.

"Ouch! I think she does that spear better than Edge. HA! Do you notice that?" I pointed to the screen.

"What? Her outfit? It looks like Victoria's in a way." Trish stated the obvious.

"No dumbass. The look on her face. She doesn't want to do this. I think she is forced to do this."

"I am not a dumbass, you bitch! You think creative planned this? Or someone else?"

"I think Victoria put her up to it again. Remember our last phone call with Daisy. She said she would call us but she hasn't yet. It has been two days since Victoria appeared like a ninja in the bathroom. I think she found out and-"

She looked over to Trish who was doing the 'blah blah blah' motion with her hands. Trish looked away innocently. "Do you mind?" I asked her. She was clearly trying to annoy me. She shook her head no and I continued, "I think she threatened to hurt Maria and Daisy was forced to turn heel."

"You come up with some crazy theories, Amy, you know that?"

"Do you really think it is that crazy?"

"Not really.. it is Victoria after all." Trish answer looking down at her thumbs.

"At least, I use my brain," I poked Trish's forehead. "I assume every single possibility."

"Ow! That hurt Amy!" Trish said rubbing her forehead.

I leaned over and moved Trish's hand from her forehead. I gave her forehead a quick peck and asked, "Better?" A lovely shade of pink came across Trish's cheeks and she nodded. We turned to the screen as we heard the bell ding symbolizing that the match was over. I saw Victoria and Daisy standing over an injured Melina and Maria was no where to be found. Victoria, Daisy and Jillian walked up the ramp as they pointed and laugh as Maria and Mickie finally came to aid the injured Melina. From the way she was holding her neck, Victoria used the Widow's Peak; trust me it fucking hurts. Maria was holding her midsection; spears do not tickle either, she needs to seek medical attention. She might have some cracked ribs.

"I can't believe that, those two... are terrifying together. Just like we used to be hun. Don't you think?" Trish cocked her head while looking at me.

"Hey Trish!" I grabbed ahold of her shoulders. She flinched a little. "Walmart... Kmart.." I cupped both her cheeks causing her to blush once again. "TARGET!" I slapped her forehead. I burst out with laughter.

"OW! Amy, that is not-" She started to say when she heard the oven ding. She smirked mischievously, "Looks like dinner is finally done."

"Finally, I am starving!" I ran toward the kitchen toward the oven only to have my hand smacked by Trish. I turned to her and she was doing a 'tisk tisk tisk' motion.

"That is my dinner! Since you smacked me, you have to cook your own chicken." She giggled.

"But- But Trish, I don't know who to cook! I am starving! Please."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Get one of my cookbooks and read the instructions." She pointed to her forehead, "You have a brain and you can read so get to work and start reading!"

I pouted and begged, "Please! Please! Trish! That sounds like work! I will do whatever you want, anything?"

She grinned, "Anything?" I knew instantly I would regret this. "Tomorrow you are going to the mall to help me pick out a few dresses for cousin's wedding and you are going as my date. That means you need one too."

Fuck! She knows how much that I hate weddings, shopping and wearing dresses. I will have to do all three. Fuck this! I will just go get fast food, "I think I am going to get some fast food. I-"

"It is snowing outside. Good luck."

"Nevermind you win. Tomorrow is your day, now food!" I finally gave in to her demands. I hate the cold despite me being in Toronto with Trish.

"Good girl!"

**Daisy's POV**

After Smackdown...

I patiently sat here in the Red Lobster currently awaiting for Maria to arrive. Did she really blew me off? She said she would come. I looked down at my phone screen it was 11:16pm; she was suppose to be here at 10:30. I wrote a note and placed it in her purse telling her to meet me here that I would be waiting here. Luckily the place was jammed and there were no available tables. What if she never read it? What if- My thoughts trailed back to me texting Victoria and her threatening to hurt Maria. I did what she wanted! Did she really hurt her? I obeyed her. She was suppose to leave her alone. What if she didn't even touch her? I am probably over reacting to this. Maria probably just hates my guts now because of my heel turn. If only she understood, what I did was for her. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I looked at the Caller I.D. It is Maria. Wait that is impossible Maria said her phone was stolen. Well, duh! She probably got a replacement. I answered. "Hey Ria?"

"Wrong answer, beautiful." My eyes widened as I heard that voice. That wasn't Maria. It was ...

"Victoria! You stole Maria's phone." I raised my voice.

"and Bingo was his nameo! Yes, I did. She hasn't showed up at the Red Lobster yet has she?" She chuckled.

"How do you know where we were meeting?"

"I saw the note in her purse. Let's play a game shall we?"

"How did you get the note-"

"Maria is behind me unconscious and a little tied up at the moment. Let's play a game of cat and mouse. You find where Maria is at; she goes free." Victoria stated.

"I will do anything you want Victoria.. anything.. just please let her go. I am begging you please..."

"Anything? I will let you know what I want. Until then Maria needs you, Daisy. You better come and try to find Maria. Night Night Sweetheart! Let's the games begin!" She hung up the phone. I clenched my fists and ran out the door straight to my car. This woman was completely psychotic to resort to kidnapping to get me to do what she wants.

**Author's Note: First of all, sorry for the lack of action. I promise to have a full chapter full over action for Backlash. Finally, we discover what Victoria wanted Daisy to do. She want her to do a heel turn and lose the respect of all her fans, and thus ruining her reputation in WWE. It was either that or Maria gets hurt. But Victoria has apparently kidnapped Maria, even though she said that she would not hurt her. Never Trust a psycho! Also I love doing Amy and Trish interaction and again reminds me of me and my best friend. XD (she would be Trish and I would be Amy) What will happen next? Will Daisy find Maria? Read to find out..**

**Kady: If you have any ideas for a Edge and Lita oneshot let me know.. **

**Random WWE Rumor: Supposedly before Owen Hart passed away; creative decided that Owen would receive a nickname. But he passed away, and the nickname was given to someone else. What was the nickname you might ask. The Game! It was originally going to be Owen's but in memory of the fallen Hart. Triple H uses the name. I have no clue if it is true or not but if it is; that is the ultimate tribute. **


	10. Truth Comes and Goes

**Author's Note: April 21,2007. About eight days away from Backlash, Maria is kidnapped by none other than The Black Widow herself. She refuses to let Maria and Daisy live in peace. Goodness! What will happen? Read to find out..**

**Also Kady, I have no clue exactly what year she was suppose to win the Women's Title.. but I just know she was suppose to at some point..**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and slight Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Maria's POV**

My head was throbbing and the room was spinning. I had no idea where I was even at. My vision started to slowly come together but it was very dark. I can't remember a damn thing, wait, I think I do now. I was going to meet Daisy, after getting checked out by the doctors after that spear I received on her behalf. I remember just passing out in the locker room for no reason when it felt like something hit me on the back of my head. I tried moving my hands since they weren't in my sight and I realized that they tied together behind my back. Why am I even in this chair? My hands are tied and so are my feet; I can not move them. What is going on here? Why would someone do this to me? Who would do this to me? What is it is like some pervert? What if it is some kind of joke? I don't think this is a joke. "Hello," I called out into the dark room just wanting some one to answer me. I looked around the best I could, with only be able to turn my head the 180 degrees.

I heard footsteps approach me from behind me so I waited until they or it got into my sight. I am not going to lie; I am terrified beyond belief right now. Who is this? Are they going to hurt me? They aren't going to kill me, are they? I tried so hard to free myself with the ropes binding my hands but it was a pointless attempt. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder and I heard a voice, "You are awake, finally."

That voice, where have I heard it before? It was a diva; I recognized the voice that much straight away. I was still not fully awake or in the right state of mind to identify the voice. The woman walked in front me. The mystery woman was wearing a black hoodie which was pulled over to cover up her face. "Who are you?" I asked. She turned to me and chuckled. I saw something that caught me eye, the red hair. I couldn't see her face but I knew she had red hair. I know only one person that has red hair. "Daisy?" No, she wouldn't even resort to this. Is it because I refuse to listen to her about Victoria. No! She wouldn't! Would she?

"You wish sweetheart." I heard her say as she pulled her hoodie to reveal her face.

What in the hell? "Victoria?" I looked over at the black hair woman. I forgot that she had red streaks in her hair. Maybe she is here to save me, I can hope right.

"The one and only." She laughed and placed her hand under my chin, "you don't look so happy sweetie. Was kidnapping you too much?"

What did she just say? She kidnapped me. "Why would you do such a thing, you bitch!"

The older woman shook her head, "Because this is so fun, I love tormenting people to get what I desire."

"Tormenting people?"

"That's right, Maria." She walked around me a few times and stops, "I enjoy to see other people suffer. I want to hear them beg for me to stop." She grabs ahold of her hair, clenching strands in her fists. "She wanted to see crazy. I will show her crazy. I am not crazy Maria, you see, I am psychotic and she has awoken it. She unleashed the evil inside me."

What in the fuck is she talking about? Who is the she that Victoria keeps referring to? I never knew that she could be like this. Her words echoed through my head again. I think I understand it now. "She? Who is this she? Daisy?" Her facial expression changed when I mentioned her name. I think I hit a nerve. "What do I have to do with any of this? I am not her. You are just using me to get to her! I can't wait to watch her kick your ass at Backlash!"

"You are the key to the whole thing Maria. You see; I didn't need to tear her down as a matter of fact, you helped me. The both of us made her break."

"I didn't break her I haven't done anything wrong I-" I stopped. I looked down at the ground and back up at her.

"Maria, sometimes you are too stupid for your own good. Who walked over and saw me kissing her? You. Who didn't even listen to her pleading to you and fell her my lies and fake tears? You. Who read the fake note in the flowers? You. Who broke her heart? You. Who wouldn't listen to her in the motel room when I showed up? You. Who pulled her off of me when I started the fight? You." I looked down at the floor and realized something. This was all my fault. "I planned everything out and it worked out perfectly. I kissed her and wouldn't let her go knowing that it would like she was kissing me. I made a plea to you making it look like I was a victim. She took the flowers but I thought ahead and wrote a note to myself and forged her handwriting. I knew you would eventually fall for all of it and dump her despite her never lying to you. Well, she has about things in her past but that is not important now. I stole her extra keycard and go to the motel room before she got there. She would have saw me but she just laid on the couch and sobbed. I undressed and put on her robe and also messed up my hair. I stole the ring that was meant for you and placed it on my finger. I wrote another fake note and you fell for that one too. We got into a fight which I started and I played the victim yet again. You and Mickie fell for it and saved me. Let's see what else have I done.." The vixen placed her finger on her chin. "I stole your and Mickie's phone when all went out to lunch together. I wired her necklace and heard her conversation with Amy. She would pretend to surrender to me and drug my water, in order to turn me back to 'normal'. I had paid some to show up at our door so she thought Trish and Amy gotten a hold of you guys. That foiled her plan. I confronted her in the bathroom at the signings; I told her if she didn't do what I said that, I would hurt you. She did what I said. She turned heel ruining her reputation with her fans. She does everything I want and why you might ask? She loves you and wants to protect you. You fucked up, Maria. Ha! I called her after we kidnapped you and she said she would do anything I want if we let you go. I think she has been looking for you non stop for the past nine hours. I think I should see if she would sleep with me in exchange for you." I glared at her giving her a 'don't you even think about it' look. "You don't like that idea, do you? Awww! Too bad! I get what I want!"

Holy shit! Why didn't I listen to Daisy this whole time? Was it because I have never had good luck with relationships? I thought she was like the rest. That wasn't the case, she was the best one out of them all. I couldn't even speak as she just laughed at me. All of this was my fault. I shouldn't have believe Victoria from day one. This wouldn't been happening if I didn't. I finally was able to speak, "You manipulative bitch! I considered you a friend and you do this to me. You used me to get to Daisy. I thought you were my friend.. I can't believe this.. I simply can not.." I wanted to cry, I wanted to slap this bitch so hard in the face that the psycho would disappear forever. One word kept coming back to me. We? She has a partner in all this. "We...we.. You have someone helping you! Who would help you in making our life's miserable"

"She doesn't want your life to be miserable. We just want to get rid out the top dog." Victoria stated looking behind me obviously whoever it was, was right behind me. "I bet you are thirsty though; here have some water." She untied my hands so I could drink the water. "Don't try to escape or we will tie you right back up. We might let you go here shortly."

I chugged what I could of the water and threw the bottle at the back of her head. She turned back to me. "I will tell everyone the truth! Victoria!"

"Tie her up, damn it! Maria is refusing to play nice." She said as she walked away from me.

I felt hands restraining mine as I went to untie my feet. Whoever this is, she is stronger than me. I heard the other voice for the first time. "Maria, you need to behave yourself. Don't make us angry! We could always take it out on her ex." I recognized that voice right off hand. I had no words that described her betrayal. I saw her walk into view after she retied my hands. The woman held an outfit in each hand from what I could tell they were outfits. "Vic, what outfit should I wear Monday night? Blue or red?" She held up the outfits.

"Mickie, wear the red. Red is the my favorite color. You know why Maria. It symbolizes blood. At Backlash, a lot of blood is going to be in that cage and none of it is going to be mine."

"Mickie... why? You were my best friend." I couldn't comprehend any of this now. "I hope she makes you bleed, Victoria!" I spat back.

"Okay, red it is then." She set the outfits down and turned to me. "Maria, you don't look very happy. Come on, smile!" She pinched my cheeks and I attempted to bite her. "Feisty! I like that! Be a good girl and I might let you go." She gripped ahold of my hair. "I want her gone and out of the my way. I get what I want. I will make her bleed Monday and you can sit front row and watch helplessly as I send her to the emergency room." Mickie giggled, "Do you love me now Maria, huh, do you!"

"Calm your tits Mickie, sheesh!" Victoria rolled her eyes at the brunette walked away from me. "You are acting crazy."

"You were right Victoria! You are so smart, you are like a psychic. 'Stealing' my phone and making me play innocent. It's such a rush." Mickie jumped up and down.

"Both of you are fucking psycho! Did you both get off your crazy medication?" I yelled at them causing Mickie to glare at me. Victoria merely rolled her eyes at my statement. Mickie hasn't been like this since the whole obsession with Trish Stratus. She was head over heels for Trish and Trish rejected her in the nicest way as possible. Trish left and Mickie changed for the better so why is she like this now? I shook my head and suddenly I felt dizzy. My eyelids were starting to get to heavy. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Wow, she had more of a resistance to the medication then I thought. Mickie, you know what to do now, don't you?" Victoria said as Mickie walked back over to me.

"Of course, I never get caught." She chuckled. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out. "I will start right away. As long as you do your part, promise?"

** Daisy's POV**

I can't handle this. I can not take this anymore. Victoria hasn't call me yet and I have no idea where she has taken Maria or if she even has Maria. Today was Saturday and today was the days where we met to practice our matches and our promos are such. I need to find her. I walked past asking various superstars and divas if Maria had stopped by but all of them said no. I just walking until I heard a voice behind me. "Yo! Yo! Yo! Baby!" Great, I rolled my eyes and turned around to see two men. You guys know them as Cryme Tyme. You know JTG and Shad? JTG was about 6'2'' and Shad was about 6'7''; he was really tall. I really don't like them that much; they are alright but they always hit on me.

"Baby! You walked by us and didn't say hi to us," JTG said.

"Sorry guys, I am in a hurry-"

"Well, dressed like that, I would wonder where you are going to." I believe Shad said that. I looked down at my attire. Fuck! I was still in my attire from last night. I didn't even realize that I never changed. I have been looking for Maria nonstop.

"Yo! Baby! Why don't you spend some time with Cryme Tyme. You know watch some movies with us?" JTG asked.

"Hold up dog! We can't both have the girl. Only of us can cuddle with this redhead. How are we going to decide this?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" JTG suggested, and he turned to me. "Baby? Why don't ya give JTG a kiss good luck. Remember every kiss being with K."

I walked closer to him and smirked, "Every kick beings with K too so I suggest ya quit calling me baby or your balls are going to hurt. Not in the good way either. I am having a bad day; don't fuck with me. Ya dig?" I mocked their gangster tone.

"Easy baby! Calm down, calm down. Maybe you would want to come dancing with Cryme Tyme sometime? That might calm ya down a bit." Shad suggested keeping his distance.

"I don't like to dance. If Cryme Tyme be looking for a dancer; I heard Layla is a Brooklyn style dancer," I said turning around to walk off in the opposite direction. "Excuse me boys. I am looking for-"

"Me?" I heard another voice say from behind me. I turned back around to see Randy Orton behind Cryme Tyme. "Guys she is with me." They turned to me and Randy winked at me causing me to blush slightly.

"Oh, dog! We didn't know she was with you! Yo! Yo! Man, we cool?" JTG said holding on his hand.

"Yo! Man, we cool! Just go before I change my mind." With that, both men walked away. Randy sounded so funny talking like a gangster but for some reason. It was hot too. He is a very attractive man.. er.. if I was attracted to him.. er.. men. He wrapped his arm around me and smiled. He looked down at me and said, "What's wrong, my little chili pepper? You seemed worried about something." Where does he come up with his nicknames? Oh, right, the red hair...

I lied, "No I am not. I just got here late and-"

"Shh!" He placed a finger over my lips to quiet me. "I know something is wrong, my little firecracker." He pointed to my attire. "You have never wore the same outfit two days in a row. You look like you haven't slept at all." He sat in a chair and patted the arm of the chair motioning me to sit with him. I sat on the arm of the chair and he continued, "I heard about you and Maria. Can you tell me what happened?" I looked at him dumbfounded. How did he know? "It is spreading around the locker room that you cheated on her. I know that's a lie." I had a mental breakdown when he said that. I fell off of the chair's arm and fell into his lap and started crying. He pressed my head against his chest, "Shhh, it's okay. Talk to Orton, I will listen." He comforted me by playing with my hair. I wasted about thirty minutes crying in the muscular man's arms while I explained the entire situation. I told him about Victoria and all that she has done to me and Maria.

"Please tell me that you believe me, Randy." I sobbed while looking for him.

The blue eyed man nodded and reassured me, "Of course, my little razz berry. It makes sense to me."

I smiled a little and said, "Really?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. But I know one thing, you wouldn't make up a lie like this. Victoria will get her ass kicked at Backlash. You have my support, little cherry. We will expose her for what she really is. You need to rest though. You can't do anything while being exhausted."

"I need to find her Randy. I can't let Victoria win." I stood up and stumbled over. "I will sleep once I know she is okay." I looked over to see a short, brunette woman walking my way. She waved at me. "Hey Mickie?"

"Hi you guys! What's up?" The preppy woman said as she pulled me into an embrace. Why is Mickie acting so weird? She hated me. I thought so anyways.

"Have you seen Maria, Mickie?" The 'Viper' asked her and she cocked her head.

"Yeah, she is taking a nap in her locker room. She has been there all morning."

My eyes widened. Thank god, she okay. "Thank you Mickie! I will see you later, Randy and thank you! Can you show me where Mick?" She nodded and the preppy woman grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the locker room. Something seems odd. Why would Victoria say she has Maria but she doesn't. Did she let her go? That's too easy. There has to be something more to it; something I am not understanding. What could it be. That doesn't matter now. We walked into the locker room and I saw Maria covered up with a blanket on the sofa. She looked peaceful. I nudged her, "Ria? Wake up?" No response. "Ria?" Still no response from the older woman. "Wakie wakie Maria?" I turned to Mickie who was still moving her head like she was listening to music. "Is she that sleepy?"

"She had a nightmare last night and couldn't get a lot of sleep. Relax, Daisy, she will wake up soon. Listen, about the other day, I am so sorry about not listening to you about Victoria. I believe you and if she really is after Maria. We can't let that bitch touch her, right? We have something in common; we both care about Maria." I nodded. We heard a knock at the door. "I will get it!" Mickie skipped over to the door and opened it. "Hello?" She gazed into the hallway and no one was around. "That's weird, no one was there." I looked down the doorway as well; she was not kidding there was nothing there.

"Uhhh... What am I doing here?" We heard a voice groan as we heard movement behind us. We turned to see Maria sitting up on the couch.

"Ria!" I yelled as I hugged the older woman who only groaned in response.

"Shuddup Daisy! My head hurts. Where am I? How did I get here?" I pouted at her and she giggled while holding her head.

"You are in your locker room and we drive here, remember?" She shook her head no. "You don't? That sucks."

Maria stood up and said, "I want a drink be right back." With that, she walked out the door.

Mickie and I flopped onto the couch and I sighed. She scooted closer, "Daisy?" I turned to her. "I know things have been weird, ya know. I just want to let you know that Victoria won't hurt her and that I am for you." I nodded. She gave me a hug. I embraced the woman back. Finally, I have people siding with me; I feel really good. "She is your best friend right and I am one of yours.. right?" She giggled. I nodded as I was curious to what she would say. "You know what best friends do right..." I shook my head no. "They share.." She leaned in closer.

"What are you saying?" She stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, we share.. everything.. but first I have to do one thing." She screamed to the top of her lungs. Grabbing her hair and tearing the straps off her tanktop. What the hell is going on?

I grabbed ahold of Mickie's shoulder trying to figure out what was wrong. She stumbled against the wall. "Mickie what's wrong? Why are you screaming? Mickie!" She only continued to scream.

"Don't touch me! Stop touching me!" She screeched.

What the fuck? I need to calm her down. "Mickie! Calm the hell down! I am not hurting you. Mickie, stop screaming, please!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Maria who looked at me like I killed someone. Oh, wait. I have a screaming Mickie here. Great, she thinks I am hurting Mickie. "Mickie! Mickie! What's wrong?" She walked over to Mickie. "What the hell Daisy?"

"I didn't do anything Maria. She just started screaming." I explained with Mickie finally calming down.

"Are you okay Mickie?" I asked her.

"Maria! Thank god you are here! She attacked me! She attacked me! She- She- ripped my straps and she said like stuff about like... like..she is your best friend right and I am one of yours.. right. I said yes why? She said you know what best friends do right? I shook my head no. They share. Then she attacked me, Maria, she has gone crazy. What if she would have attacked you? I am glad that-"

"No! No! No! Sweetie! Mickie, let's get you out of here." Maria helps Mickie and assists her in walking toward the doorway. "You need help, Daisy. Stay away from us." With that, Maria just slams the door shut, disappearing on the other side.

"Are you serious? What the hell just happen? Can someone please explain that to me?" I clenched some of my hair in my fists. I am going insane. I can't explain this; I.. I.. I can't lose Maria again; I thought I had a chance to get her back. Mickie of all people ruined that for me. Why?

"I can explain everything to you but first I need a favor from you." I froze and turned to look at the owner of the voice. "You need to embrace your inner demons. Let them go free then you will have unimaginable strength. Embrace your insanity.. it only makes you stronger.."

**Author's note: Whoo! This chapter was almost 4,000 words without this note, only 51 words short. Maria does not recall being kidnapped by Victoria. Mickie pulled an old trick out of her sleeve. She did the exact same thing to Trish's on -screen boyfriend, Jack.. just type in Psycho Mickie Segment on youtube and click the first one.. I think.. We now know that Victoria has a partner, and that partner is Mickie James. They kidnapped Maria and Mickie seems to have been aware of the plan the whole time. They are a psychotic bunch. Cryme Tyme is hilarious. Aww, Orton is such a sweetheart and looks like Daisy has male crush.. isn't it obvious. I think he likes her too. Who knows. So many questions left unanswered. Why did Mickie scream? Who is the voice telling Daisy too.. embrace her insanity? The hell? What will happen? Read to find out..**

**Kady- I just know a lot about wrestling and now..**

**Random Fact Time: The longest reigning Women's Champion was The Fabulous Moolah; she held the title from 1956 until 1983 making her reign 27 years.. 10,170 days. Did you know that during that timeframe the title changed hands 8 times? Here is the order from who should have been the new champion.. Bette Boucher, Moolah, Yukiko Tomoe, Moolah, Sue Green, Moolah, Evelyn Stevens.. Moolah.. All these title changed happened during live events so therefore WWE doesn't not recognize this title changes. If that had happen Moolah would hold the record for most title reigns and not Trish. Her reign would have still be like 9 years and 364 days. Still an impressive record. Never going to be beaten. Still to that record is Rockin Robin with 502 days.. then its.. Trish Stratus with 448 and Sherri with 441..I educated ya'll about our Women's Division.. ENJOY! RIP Moolah.**


	11. Embrace My Insanity?

**Author's Note: April 21,2007. About eight days away from Backlash, Maria is safe after her confrontation with Victoria but does not remember a thing. All this is so confusing to the young red head. Who will save her? Why is Mickie in on this? Who was that voice? Embrace your insanity? What will happen.. read to find out.**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and slight Daisy/?**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

** Daisy's POV**

"I can explain everything to you but first I need a favor from you." I froze and turned to look at the owner of the voice. "You need to embrace your inner demons. Let them go free then you will have unimaginable strength. Embrace your insanity.. it only makes you stronger.." I looked around the room but besides me it was empty. What the hell? I recognized the voice. It was Victoria. Where is she? I shook my head and walked over to the closet and opened it. I looked all over that closet and did the same to the bathroom. No one was even in the room with me. Am I hearing things? No, I clearly heard a voice? I heard Victoria. I peek out into the hallway which I believe caught the attention if Randy Orton who just looked at me. I walked back into the room. Whatever, I am just going to take a shower and get ready for practice. I removed my spider tanktop and placed it on the floor. "You were looking for me, honey? You would not find, I am just a voice in your head." I turned around to find nothing but an empty room. My heart was racing. What is wrong with me? I removed those stupid shorts that made me look slutty. That was just my opinion. I grabbed a pair of my jeans out of Maria's bag and a v-neck shirt. I tossed them on the couch. "You know that you want me. Maria is a thing of the past. You love hearing my soothing voice." Am I really going insane? No, there is a simple explanation for all this, right? I am probably just tired, been up for over nearly 24 hours straight. Okay, right shower. That will make me feel better, right? "Ignoring me, is not going to make me go away."

"What do you want from me!" I screeched clenching a hold of a handful of hair. I fell to the floor and started shaking. "Get out of my head. Please!" I felt tears begin to stream down my cheeks. I can't believe that woman is doing this to me. All this for the damn title. "I will surrender the damn title, if you just leave us be. I am begging you, I can not take this anymore."

"Now now, Daisy. Surrendering the title? You wouldn't do that! You want to know what I did to Maria when I kidnapped her or shall I say my partner kidnapped."

"I swear to god, Victoria if you hurt her, I will kill you!" I threatened.

Her voice tone never changed, "I just tied her up. She would believe you if I hadn't drugged her as well. I wouldn't lay a finger on your precious Maria." My eyes widened. "How did your confrontation with Mickie go?"

"How did you know about that?" I shook my head. She has to be watching me somehow.

"I know everything and I have planned out everything perfectly. The answer is simple. Mickie is my partner and right now she is with Maria. If you don't do what I say, I will kidnap her again and this time I won't hesitate to do whatever I feel like to her."

"What do you want now, Victoria?"

The voice chuckled, "Mickie? You there?"

"I am right here, Vic." I heard Mickie's voice but yet again no one was here.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! BOTH OF YOU!" I threw the closest object I could reach at the wall. Poor, little vase, I heard glass shatter and I froze. I was so angry that I blacked out long enough to become violent. I despise myself for what these women were doing to me.

"Daisy! DAISY!" I heard Randy storm into the room. He slammed the door and despite my half naked form. He wrapped his arms around me. "What is going on in here? I heard screaming and glass shattering. Who were you screaming at?"

I was finally able to slow my breathing down once I realized that Randy was in here. He was protecting me. The voices in my head were gone for now. Thank god. "You wouldn't believe me, Randall... Just forget it.. leave me be. I don't even know if I can comprehend what just happened."

He sighed and helped me up off the floor and led me over to the couch. He sat down and motioned me over. "Come talk to Doctor Randy. Lay down alright. I am here to listen, my flower."

I did as instructed and I walked over to the couch. I laid down on the sofa and rested my head on his thighs. Why do I only feel safe around this man? Randy, of all people. We were a team for a little bit. I also helped them in matches and such. We didn't become to close because well I was with Maria. He is always there for me when I need him though. I have never trusted men since my incident when I was 17. "Where do I start? Maria woke up shortly after I came in here. She left the room. I was in her with Mickie and she started blabbing about.. uh.. Like how we are best friends and best friends share.. everything.. She said she had to do one thing first." I looked up at Randy who was giving me his undivided attention; he was nodding. "She started screaming at the top of her lungs. I thought she was having a panic attack and I grabbed a hold of her and tried to calm her, She said 'Stop touching me!' Around this time, Maria walked in the room and was like 'what the hell is going on here.' Mickie then goes on to lie about how every thing she said earlier; I said that to her. She proceeded to say that I attacked her and that is why she was screaming! Maria believed her and left with her. After they left, I started to undress..as you can tell.." I said still only in my bra and panties. Randy kept his attention on my face. He was not a pervert like I thought. "I heard a voice and I looked everywhere and no one was here. She told me to embrace my insanity. I even looked in the hallway. It was Victoria's voice, I swear it was. She kept talking to me about her kidnapping Maria. That if I didn't do what she wanted that she wouldn't hurt Maria. Something even weirder happened. She was talking to Mickie and I heard Mickie talking to me but still no one was here. I finally snapped and started screaming and I threw the vase and broke it. Next thing I know, you are wrapping your arms around me."

Randy nodded, "They are obviously just trying to fuck with your mind mentally." He poked my forehead. "I know you and I know that you won't surrender. One thing we have in common is that, we are the most hard-headed workers here in this company. Mickie and Victoria are both fucking psychopaths that need to be put in their place. If anyone can do it, it's you. Embrace the insanity like they want, I will come to bite them in the ass later. They will realized that you 'ain't the lady to mess with'." He sung those lasts words like Victoria's theme song. That made me giggled. He always knew how to make me smile. He planted a small kiss of my forehead causing my cheeks to light up like they are on fire. He noticed and commented, "Someone is blushing an awful lot especially for not liking men."

I stuck my tongue out, "Shut up, Randy you caught me off guard that's you won't do that again Randall Keith Ort-" I felt his lips connect against mine. Okay, he decided to be a legit smartass and catch me off guard. Funny, I didn't kiss back but I didn't push him away. I felt butterflies like the first time Maria and I kissed. I have never felt that with a man.

He broke the kiss and chuckled, "That caught you off guard. From the look on your face, I think you liked it." He pinched my cheeks, "Aren't you the cutest little thing?" I glared at him. "Easy lioness, I was kidding. Not!"

"Just caught me off guard! That is all Randall!" I raised my voice causing him to chuckled then I let out a yawn.

"Take a nap, beautiful. I will stay right with you." I nodded and shut my eyes.

He said something that hit me on the head. Embrace the insanity? I need too, don't I? Alright, Victoria and Mickie. I will do whatever it takes to get Maria back. Let's play a game. You mess with fire, you are going to get burned. If I am going to Hell, I am taking you two with me.

** Randy's POV**

Goodness. This woman is going through all these torment for a damn title. Is there most to the puzzle I can not figure out. She finally passed out for a well deserved and need rest. I am going to help her. She has always been a friend and a co worker. More importantly she is someone I care about. I knew just thing too. I dialed the number and waited for the person to answer. "You decided to call me, for what?"

"Nice to hear from you too." I chuckled and looked down at her. Her breathing was regulated at last. I just watched her for a moment. "I need you too come to RAW Monday. It's important. I will paid for your flight."

"What is this about?"

"Please, I will explain on your way to the airport. I wouldn't say it was important if it wasn't. I will owe you one." I secretly crossed my fingers hoping they would say yes.

"If you insist Randall, I will be there Monday so start explaining.."

**Author''s Note: Short chapter, I know sue me.. don't really. I am broke. Daisy is hearing voices. Are they really in her head? Or is there something we don't know? Randy is such a sweetheart; he comforts and listens to her. What do you think? Do they have chemistry? How is Daisy going to fight back? Who did Randy call? Why are they coming to Raw? What will happen read to find out..Did you like this chapter? Let me know.. Suggest.. Review.. All that Jazz..**

**Also I was thinking about doing a What if story.. In Chapter 3 of The New Girl (for those who read it if you want to know how Daisy and Maria got together.. that's where it all begins. Pardon the sucktastic writing.. back then..) Maria tells Daisy that she thinks Randy likes her. What if they got together instead of Daisy/Maria.. let me know if you like that idea.**

**Random Fact: Amy actually despises the ringname Lita. Amy stated on many recent interviews.**

**Kady.. just saying.. you need an account so we can PM each other XD**


	12. Fighting Psycho with Psycho

**Author's Note: April 23,2007. RAW Before the Daisy VS Mickie James.. Mickie James is clearly gone psycho, I think right? Daisy has a plan to fight back and Randy seems to have something up his sleeve? Who did he call? How will they help out? What is Daisy's plan? What will happen.. read to find out.**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and slight Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Also anything bold in the paragraphs our mental thoughts or 'the voices'.. **

**Daisy's POV**

Alright, so I have about two hours before RAW begins and I have to face Mickie James. A few days ago, I had a mental breakdown because of Victoria. I kept hearing voices talking to me; I felt like they weren't in my head. The voices in my head were the vicious vixen, Victoria, and who I assume was Mickie James. Was Mickie in on this? I mean, did she really help Victoria kidnap Maria? The only eye witness and she doesn't remember a thing so she claims. She would tell me if she knew right? Anyways, Randy saved me. He saved me from the voices that were fucking with my mind. I didn't get to practice on Saturday because Randy said I wasn't in the right state of mind. I have been staying with him in his motel room for the past two days. No, before you people think something; it's not what it looks like. I haven't seen or heard Victoria since. Thank god, I am actually safe from her until Sunday. Sunday is when one of our careers are over; I would love to say that it won't be me but you never know.

My mind trailed of to Maria again. She has been going through my mind nonstop for the past few days. She won't talk to me. She thinks I attacked her best friend. Mickie started screaming and tearing off her clothes. Like seriously, didn't she do that already to Trish's boyfriend at the time. I fell for it too and she knew I would. She must be helping Victoria or she wouldn't have done it. Since, Victoria wired that necklace of mine, I decided to leave it in the room. Why you might ask? Randy said he has a surprise for me and I don't want them to know what it is. He won't even give me a hint either.

"Come on, just a little further," I heard the older man say.

"Randy, is the blindfold really necessary?" I asked as he lead me by hand down the hallway. Really, a blindfold? What is this that he wants me to see?

"Do you trust me? You will be happy. I promise." He opened a door leading us somewhere else.

I nodded and I felt someone else take my hand. Someone's hand removing my blindfold. What did I see you might ask? I just stared at what I saw in front of me and I couldn't be happier as a matter of fact I am speechless. I just can not respond to anything. Finally, I heard a voice finally speak to me. "Red, I didn't think you where that surprised to see me. Hey my little flower."

"AMY!" I snapped out of my awkward silence and tackle hugged the red headed woman. She returned my hug and I asked, "What are you doing here? When did you get here? I missed you!" You can tell I missed my best friend, couldn't you?

"Calm down Red! Sheesh.. I just got off the plane like ten minutes ago. I am here because someone called me to come help you." She pointed behind me to the muscular man who only shrugged. "He called me after you had some mental breakdown on Saturday. Are you okay now?"

"How is the band? I love the new tattoos. You know how much I love skulls." I pointed to her right forearm which was completely covered in Mexican skulls. I really decided to trail off topic there, didn't I? I really didn't want to talk about that since it really scared me. Just so if you guys didn't know. When Amy retired, she formed a band called The Luchagors. She is the lead vocals. Of course, it is a band rock band. The older woman retired from wrestling because she got burnt out and she felt like that she had accomplished everything that she could. Which is true, she was a four time Women's Champion and WWE sadly has only one title for the ladies. I hope that one day make more titles for the women's division.

She smiled and answered me back, "Thanks girl. I love the tattoos too. The Luchagors are doing amazing; we finished recording our first album. It should be released later on it the year."

"Amy! Way to wait for me! Next time, you are parking the car." I heard another familiar voice approaching from a distance. I looked behind Amy to see a short, blonde woman with some beautiful, blue eyes. I couldn't help it; my face lit up instantly. Trish? It is Trish!

"Patricia!" I yelled as the woman approached us. I pulled her into an embrace and let her go after a few moment.

"You like your presents? They are going to be here until Backlash. I think with everything that is going on right now. You need them. I explained everything that happen Saturday."

"Speaking off which, I have come up with an idea to stop them in their tracks." Amy grinned. Oh great, another plan created by Amy; this can only be a disaster.

"I have an idea too. You know? When you play with fire, you are going to get burned. Tell me yours." We all looked at each other. I just hope this one works.

"I will explain it to you," Trish stated as she started walking toward the massive arena. "Let's go inside and come up with something that we make them scream, shall we?"

We all nodded and followed her. "Mommy, mommy can I have some candy! Please.." Amy pointed at the candy machine. I couldn't help but chuckle at the older woman. She acted like a child just to annoy the Canadian. Trish groaned and just kept walking. It was only like four in the afternoon. No one else was really here so after that we all made it back to my locker room.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do; time to fuck with their heads." I spoke as we all sat down, the other women and Randy nodded. **You really think you are smart enough to come up with anything to stop me. **There it was again. Victoria? I stood up and walked toward the door and peeked out the door and shut it shortly after. This made all the others confused. I walked in checked in the closet and repeated my actions to the bathroom. I am hearing her again. **Hey stupid, you already know I am not there. Why do you keep checking around? Are you ready? Backlash is only six days away; your career is almost over. I will win that title if it is the last thing I do. You know good and well that I am not afraid to use some dirtier methods in order to win. **Victoria, get out of my head. It will be you that will be done here in the WWE, not me. You know good and well that I am ready to play your game.

**You have a match against me tonight. Do you honestly think you can win? Maria will be mine, that is once you are gone. **Wait, now Mickie is talking to me. No, stop it. She won't be yours Mickie; once she realizes the truth, we will work things out.** Work things out? Ha! You got to be kidding me. You need to open your eyes to the reality of things. Maria and you are finished. Done! She will move on and now you should too. She is holding you back; she could lose that title that you hold so dear to your heart because you will be distracted by her. **You are wrong Mickie. Maria still loves me deep down. You and Victoria have clouded her judgment again about me. You two vixens turned her against me. Victoria was so desperate because she hasn't held the title in like three years. She is taking away my life because of it. I refuse to give up. Both of you bitches just need to go away. I will beat Victoria at Backlash and then I am coming straight after you, Mickie. You can not have Maria. I will not allow it. **Aren't we finally showing a backbone now? Congrats. Now, I guess whoever will this war will win the girl. Trust me, it is going to be me.**

"Daisy? Are you okay?" Mickie's voice disappeared as soon as she realized that I was not alone. I turned to see Randy looking at me.

I shook my head, I lied, "I am fine. I just keep hearing things." Technically, if you think about it, that was the truth. What am I really going to tell them? Oh, yeah guys I am fine! I was just having a conversation with the voices in my head. They already think I am coo coo and not for those damn coco puffs, though they sound very appetizing right about now. Right, focus Daisy focus. I am not crazy like they are. I am just insane.

About halfway through Raw...

**Amy's POV**

Okay, the divas match is up next. Perfect! The girls, Randy and I have come up with the perfect solution to our Mickie James problem. You see this girl was psychotic when she started back into 2005. I mean that was her gimmick right, to be an obsessive Trish Stratus fan? You played it off so well, Mickie to well in fact. Her on-screen obsession became reality and she really fell for the blonde bombshell. Trish let her down as nice as she could. Mickie snapped at the rejection causing her to do some crazy shit on the show. She kidnapped Ashley Massaro and tied her up in the middle of the ring. She tried seducing Jack, the blonde's ex, and when she failed, she started screaming making it look like he attacked her. Trish bought into it and if it wasn't filmed then I probably would have too. Mickie went so far as to dress up like my bestie and parade around in her outfit, using her theme well the giggle part. She took things to far. I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Why might you ask? I was a heel and Trish was a face. I was paired up with my ex-boyfriend, the Rated R Superstar. I mean yeah I enjoyed being heel and I eventually got my hands on Mickie and won the title for the final time. Trish's departure from the WWE turned her 'back to normal' so to say. She beat me in my retirement match and that is the last time I associated with the brunette. I am really glad a didn't now. She is a whack job. She has more then a few screw loose; I just don't think she has any screws at all. I heard the door opened and shut and I heard a familiar voice behind. "Amy?" I didn't even have to glance over my shoulder to see it was Maria. This is awkward.

"Yes Ria." I turned to her to answer the younger brunette back. She greeted me with a warm smile.

She pulled me into a hug showing that she missed me. She pulled away, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Toronto with Trish."

God, there she goes being an interrogator with the questions. "What? Am I not allowed to come see my friends?" I pouted.

She cocked her head. "Yeah, of course! I was just confused."

"Well let's catch up. Watch RAW with me." I motioned for her to come sit beside me and she obeyed. We both turned to the screen.

The sound of clapping echoed through the massive arena that we were at. The sung was called 'Obsession' and it belong to the one and only Mickie James. She bounced around in a little, short, pink and black shirt and a matching tubetop.

"Mickie sure lovely amazing tonight, doesn't she King?" said good ol' JR.

"She sure does! Look at them puppies go!"

She ran down the metal ramp and interacted with the fans. The brunette jumped up onto the apron and jumped into the ring. She motioned a crew member for a microphone and she began to speak. "Alright, so last Friday night on Smackdown, Daisy turned her back on my friends and I. You know her former Hellcat's team mates, Maria and Melina. This whole thing about her versus Victoria; it was just a scam to fool everyone everywhere, to hid the fact that they are working together. At Backlash, I think I deserved to have a shot at that title not her new bestie. What do you guys think?" The crowd erupted in Mickie chants.

"Could we possibly get an explanation on what that was about?" JR asked knowing that no one would really answer except for King.

"I think we all want an explanation JR."

"So Daisy if you could please out without Vic-" Mickie began to say when the line 'I ain't the lady to mess with' played on the titantron.

"Well, that isn't Daisy to say the least. It is the number contender for the Women's title." JR said as Victoria walked on the stage alone. Something seemed off about Victoria as she clenched a fistful of hair. Victoria was not herself. She made it to the ring finally grabbed a microphone.

"You deserving of a title shot? Don't make me laugh. You had your run as champion and lost it to Stratus. Get in the back of the line and wait your turn. You can't just get a title shot. You ear-"

"You asked Daisy and you got it. You definitely did not deserve it. Reality check, Victoria, you lost at Wrestlemania 23. I am more deserving of a title then you." Mickie smarted back to the vicious vixen but still something was off about her. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Let's see who Daisy think deserves that title opportunity, shall we?" The black haired woman suggested. Mickie nodded. "Come on, Daisy! We don't have all night."

Clap! Clap clap clap! Clap! Clap! What the hell? The song Obsession played once again. "What the hell is this?" JR asked.

"I have no idea, JR," King replied as a short, brunette woman walked onto the stage. She was wearing the same outfit as Mickie and skipped around on the stage. "Wait, a minute, JR! Is that Trish Stratus?" I smiled and looked over to Maria who was confused as the rest of the commentators. Yes, this is going perfectly. Just wait for it.

**Author's Note: So we discovered who Randy called. It was Trish and Amy to the rescue. The voices seem to be still harassing Daisy. It also seems that all everyone came up with a plan to stop Mickie. I suppose to leave Victoria to Daisy? Mickie and Victoria seems to be arguing over who deserves a title shot more. But then Mickie's music hits again and Trish comes out dressed like Mickie? What the hell is Trish doing? Why does Amy keep saying that something seems off about Victoria? Where is Daisy in all this? This is getting weird... What will happen? Read to find out..**

**Kady- I understand**

**Random Fact: Randy Orton** **once used CM Punk's "This Fire Burns" entrance music before it was given to Punk because it "fit him better."Before switching to his current "Cult of Personality" song, CM Punk used "This Fire Burns" for his entire WWE , he "stole" that theme song from Randy Orton because WWE officials felt it was a better fit for the Straight Edge Superstar. THE MORE YOU KNOW..**

**Review... Suggest and all that crap**


	13. The Plan Unfolds

**Author's Note: April 23,2007. RAW is about half way through and well Daisy was suppose to have match with Mickie; a few things are going weird here. One, Mickie and Victoria seem to arguing but now another Mickie has popped up. Trish dressing up as Mickie. The blonde knows that will strike a nerve. We will finally see the extent of this plan unfold. The question is.. who is playing what part? So we have two Mickies.. how could it get any worse.. Why do I bother? What will happen? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and slight Daisy/Victoria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Also anything bold in the paragraphs are mental thoughts or 'the voices'.. **

** Maria's POV**

** Flashback **

_Clap! Clap clap clap! Clap! Clap! What the hell? The song Obsession played once again. "What the hell is this?" JR asked._

_ "I have no idea, JR," King replied as a short, brunette woman walked onto the stage. She was wearing the same outfit as Mickie and skipped around on the stage. "Wait, a minute, JR! Is that Trish Stratus?" I smiled and looked over to Maria who was confused as the rest of the commentators. Yes, this is going perfectly. Just wait for it. _

_ End Flashback_

Can someone please explain to what in the hell is going on here? First of all, I see Amy here watching RAW and now Trish pops out dressed as Mickie. I turned to see Amy walking out the door. She seems different more focused and determined to do something; Amy is never serious about anything. She has always been a 'go with the flow' type of woman. I shrugged; I guess some people change. I turned my focus back on to the monitor. I had so many questions flowing through the weird place that is my mind. Why are Trish and Amy here? Why wouldn't they tell me they were coming? I am kind of hurt now. Did they not want me to know or was this all a surprise? I wonder if Daisy knows? Wait! Daisy mentioned that she called them at the house show. Did they really come all this way because of our breakup? I have no idea I hope not. I can not seem to focus on our relationship until all this is settled. Now, I need to focus on what is going on now, during RAW. Why is Trish dressed up as Mickie? Is she trying to piss my best friend off? How is this right? Their feud ended last year, didn't it? Why were Mickie and Victoria arguing over a title shot? One more thing finally hit me. Where the hell is Daisy? She won't go out there to help Victoria. Will she? Why is she not out there now? I will never understand those hardheaded women.

Mickie couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde bombshell that was impersonating her on the stage. The woman she had once loved. Her life. Her obsession. She was back. Could she be hers once and for all? Mickie cocked her head and glance back to Victoria who arched her eyebrows at the Canadian. The Virginia native finally had the ability to speak, "Trish?" She asked like this was all an illusion to her.

Trish bounced around as the fans cheered for the older woman. The blonde, well brunette with the wig, pointed to herself. "Trish? Who is that? I am Mickie James."

I rolled my eyes. Trish is being the one obsessed so it seems. Who spiked Trish's drink? That is the only explanation, right? Does Trish have deep rooted feelings for Mickie? I chuckled at my own thought. No, that is ridiculous. Nothing is impossible. I mean I did have Daisy and she showed no sign of being attracted to women. No, wait I lied. Now that I look back, she showed all the signs. Stop it! I promised myself I wouldn't think about her; not until I discover the truth about this situation. Plus, I was getting off topic anyways; back to the focusing on the show.

The real Mickie stepped out of the ring and stood at the bottom at the ramp completely lost for words. The imposter brunette grabbed a chair another worker and she positioned it on the stage. She sat down keeping her eyes glued to Mickie and crossed her legs. "Trish?" The older woman shook her head no. The younger woman let out a sigh. "Mickie. What are you doing here?" The country girl walked up closer still not believing what she saw. "This is not funny, Trish! I got rid of you!"

"Ummm, I still can't find this Trish lady you are talking about. Where is she? I think she is back in Canada." The blue eyed lass nodded her head in agreement. Mickie let a growl and Trish responded, "What's the matter sweetie? I know, I know! I loved that sexy woman as much as you do. What was not to love about her? She is mine. Not yours! I don't share!"

Victoria finally broke up the conversation between the two look-a-likes. "I have no idea what kind of weird fetish thing you two have. Go play dress up at home! I actually want to get down to business Daisy come out here! Mickie that vile woman is trying to distract you. Focus!" Mickie shook her head and kept her eyes off that woman as she skipped down the ramp.

"I ain't the lady to mess with!" That was not Daisy's theme song. I guess the champion decided to make her entrance using that vixen's theme. What the- I looked to see another Victoria walking onto the stage. What? An imposter Victoria? The other woman wore the exact same outfit as the one in the ring. She mimicked the actions of the first Victoria and clenching a a fistful of her hair in her fists. "Now what! There is another Victoria, King! What is going on here?" JR said as confused as everyone else.

"I just don't know. The real thing to figure out is which Victoria is the real one. They look identical."

"What the hell is this? Bitch, do you really think you can pose as me?" The Victoria in the ring yelled at the one on the ramp.

Okay, let me get this straight. Trish is posing as Mickie and is skipping around the ring as Mickie is eyeballing her. There is a Victoria in the ring and another down by the apron. Which is the real one and which is the imposter? Who was the imposter? Who is tall enough to be the same height as Victoria? Daisy? It has to be Daisy? Right? Why is she doing this? I can never the motives of that redhead lass. Well, the Victoria inside the ring has some kind of boots on.. hmm interesting. The 'clone' Victoria stepped into the ring along with the Canadian who skipped up the stairs and into the ring. Mickie was the last one to make her way into the square area. All the women in the ring exchanged glances and finally the so called "imposter" Victoria spoke up. "You have some nerve posing as me, don't you Daisy?" Is it really Daisy?

The vixen beside Mickie responded back, "I am the real Victoria, you bitch! Daisy, go ahead and give it up. I will pulverize you into this mat!" The crowd booed in response to one of the Victorias.

Trish jumped up and down attracting the attention of the three other bodies in the ring. She giggled, "Such language!" The blonde gasped and smiled; she pointed to her face. "Smile! This should be a happy time." The Virginia native arched her eyebrows at the older women. She shook her head.

"This is complete chaos. Trish get out of here." The blonde chick turned to look around like she was looking for who Mickie was talking too. The brunette ignored her and turned to the other two look-a-likes. "We all know that is you Daisy just take off that wig and let's get this match started." Both of the black haired women shrugged their shoulders and glared back at each other. Mickie stomped her foot causing Trish to jump. "I have had enough of this. Ring the damn bell referee!" The official shook his head and motioned to the timekeeper to ring the bell thus starting the match.

Another tone rang through the arena and the audience of nearly fifteen thousands fans were dumbfound. The instrumental introduction caused the four women in the ring to turn toward the entrance. "So fuck your rules man! So fuck your rules man!"

"That can not be who I think it is JR. Can it?" King asked looking for the woman to appeared on stage.

"I have no idea King I-" JR was cut off by the sight of the famous redhead walking out on to the stage. "It is Lita! Lita is back!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Lita!" Mickie screamed at the older woman approaching the ring. Mickie was furious as she turned by toward Trish who was still impersonating the short woman. "I beat you, you are NOT suppose to be back. You are not the redhead that we want."

What? Why is Amy getting involved in this weird situation in the ring? What is with the baggy shirt her is wearing? The punk rock chick never wore that baggy of a shirt; it was long enough to be a night shirt. Yes. I know it is Amy. The tattoo on her arms says it all. Need a say more. By this time, the former women's champ made her way into the ring with microphone in hand. "I am out here because well I was bored backstage and I wanted to shut up two up." She pointed to one of the vicious vixens in the ring. If it is the real or fake; that is undetermined at this time. "What is with this crap?" She pointed to Trish in her Mickie James cosplay. "Trish, hunny. Just no. Don't make this woman more psycho than she already is. See, she already as the same crazy look as the Victorias. What is what the Victorias? Copycat much?"

"Shut up Lita!" One of the Victoria shouted. "You have no business being in this ring or in this company so get lost." Lita only shrugged. "You don't think I could kick your ass. Let's go then."

"Woah woah woah! Daisy! No!" The other woman spoke. "You are not the black widow.. You are the imposter!"

"No, you are!" The 'imposter' shoved the other woman.

While they were arguing the blonde bombshell posing as the psychotic brunette turned to Mickie, "Oh yeah! Umm... I need to get my opponent out here. Daisy! Daisy! Come on!" Trish was jumping up and down which gained Mickie's attention. Mickie was fighting the urge to tackle hug the woman in front of her. She was in love with Trish but she won't admit that to a single soul now. She never got over the feeling that woman gave her when she smiled, laughed; Trish just lit up a room.

"Trish, stop being me! You are not me! You are Trish Stratus." Mickie screamed.

"I have something to tell you, Mickie.." The Canadian approached the Virginia native.

"You don't know, you just don't know me at all.." The song broke into the instrumental introduction as the now five women stared at the entrance. The crowd had a mixed reaction to the music some booing and some cheering. Wait, what is going on here? Daisy is coming out? So who is the imposter Victoria, ugh I am so confused! Is she face or heel? Is she neutral? Don't tell me that she is going to help Victoria. She has never turned her back on Amy though. She wouldn't betray her best friend. I have some many thoughts racing through my mind. I can not comprehend anything; my head is throbbing. "And you try and keep me down. But I won't stay.. cause you don't know me! I have been through all this hell before, I have seen it all and more. You think I am going fade away; you don't know me." The camera focused back onto the other women as Daisy's music still played but no one emerged from behind the curtain. Trish turned away from Mickie and turned back delivered a devastating chick kick. Mickie fell straight down onto the mat, obviously unconscious. "What the hell? Why did Trish kick Mickie?" This caught the attention of the two Vics and Lita. The Victoria beside Mickie kicked the other vixen. I could only assume was the real one. She DDTed the other woman onto the mat. "What the.. Victoria just DDTed Victoria. This is confusing which is which?" What? Victoria using a DDT.. that is so unlike her. Okay, I think I sort of figured out something. The Victoria on the mat is the real one and the other one standing over her is the fake one. Right? I think?

"King, I think Lita is going to get involved in this situation as well," JR commented as Lita made her way up onto the top rope. She looked back that the Victoria on the mat and performed her signature moonsault onto the woman.

Trish kicked Mickie out of the ring and turned to hug Lita. She jumped up and down as she spoke. "Yay! We won! We won! Umm.. I think you should umm take off the mask and stuff, "Victoria"," she used air quotes for the name. The black hair vixen clawed at the skin underneath her chin; her nails I expected blood but instead I see skin. What her skin is coming off? What kind of illusion is this? Ew, ew, ew I think I am going to hurl. I look again to see that it is only elastic skin. A mask? The woman finally removed most of the elastic material from her face and peeled it away, knocking off her wig in the process.

My eyes widened as I looked at who the woman was under the mask impersonating boy I was wrong. It wasn't Daisy. I heard JR finally speak, "Lita! The mysterious Victoria imposter was Lita! Who is the Lita in the corner?" Lita repeated her pervious actions on her arms and peeled the fake skin off revealing her tattoos.

"Ugh!" Amy groaned.. the real queen of extreme. "The mask irritated my skin; so itchy!" She was clawing at her neck. "Your turn.. take yours off." She pointed to the Lita over by Victoria. What two Litas now? What the fuck is going on here?

The woman did as Amy obeyed as she was told. She tore the elastic skin off both of her shoulder and tore straight down to her forearm. The skin with the tattoos on it were tossed onto the mat. Victoria rolled around on the mat and shook her head. She had finally regained composure after that DDT. Her eyes widened as she saw two redheads that were identical. She noticed one Lita was wearing the same outfit as Victoria and the other was wearing normal attire. The mystery woman removed the shirt she was wearing. Underneath the baggy t-shirt was the Women's Championship, she peeled the weird substance off her face. I cocked my head as she revealed her face. Damn it all. She outsmarted all of us including me. Daisy. "Daisy! Daisy! She was out here all along! What the hell? Why was she dressed as Lita? Lita was dressed as Victoria? Also, Trish dressed as Mickie?"

"King. I have no idea but I don't think we should try to understand what is going on right now."

Daisy smirked as she hugged the Trish and Amy. She threw the baggy t-shirt at Victoria leaving the redhead in only a bra with those baggy pants. Unbelievable. What is this all about? Well, she is about to speak. Maybe we will finally get the answers we deserve. "Well, aren't you stupid Victoria? You thought since you had Mickie helping you that I couldn't have back up of my own."

"What does she mean by Mickie helping Victoria?" King asked.

"You have been making my life a living hell Victoria for the past two weeks. You have mixed business which personal. You have turned my own girlfriend against me; my friends in the locker room think that I am some sort of whore. All of because of you and Mickie James!"

"I am lost.. What is going on now?" JR said as he couldn't understand what going on.

"You want this title so bad that you wanted to break me. You wanted to take away the thing I love more than anything. You took Maria from me. You decided that wasn't enough to shatter my heart. You had to turn my friends against. You couldn't do it alone; you needed to continue to keep me away from Maria. What do you do? Mickie joins you as your psychotic partner and she wants Maria for herself. Newsflash bitch! I love her and she is mine. You will keep your hands off of her. Now onto business, Victoria.. At Backlash, I will be the one standing over you after I defeat you. 1..2..3 I will hold my title into the air and you will be out of my life. If you are lucky, you won't have to leave in a ambulance. See you soon, bitch and remember I ain't the lady to mess with."

What is going on here? I sat there completely dumbfounded as the words still echoed through my mind..._ I love her and she is mine. _Is that true? My heart wants to scream out I love you too. I really do but only this is straightened out.. I don't know what to think.

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long.. I have actually been sleeping and I only work on stories when boyfriend is at work. Okay so to clarify.. first Victoria to walk out was Lita in disguise; the one arguing with Mickie. Second Victoria was the real one. The "Lita" that came out was Daisy. Also this means that last chapter "Amy's" POV was actually Daisy. Daisy was the redhead talking to Maria but she never knew it.. she does now. Ha! Everyone thought the imposter Victoria was Daisy.. Admit it. Their plan was executed perfectly and Victoria and Mickie got their karma for now. Okay so only 2 chapters left and yes both of them are Backlash chapters. The fate of the Women's Title will soon be decided. Will Maria discover the truth? Who will win? Predict.. Suggest.. Review all that jazz.. PS Amy and Trish are amazing.. I really want some predictions to who you would want to win..**

**Random WWE rumor: So I read a lot of things a few years ago but now the articles seem to be deleted.. Originally Mickie was going to be Lita's obsessive stalker instead of Trish's.. Hmm.. Interesting.. Lita turned it down since she was uncomfortable with a lesbian storyline.. But AMY you kissed Trish.. oh well.. Guys.. how would you think this would have turned out.. Is it even true? I doubt it.. but still interesting.. **


	14. Backlash- Realization

**Author's Note: April 29,2007. Part 1 of 3.. Takes place right before Backlash, a few hours earlier. Daisy is getting ready for her match against Victoria. She decides that she will try to attempt to get Maria to talk to her again. The question is.. will Maria even speak to the redhead? Will she have to search for the older woman or will she come to her? What will Daisy have to do to get Maria's attention after the incident with Mickie? Maria thinks that Daisy is the psychotic woman and that Mickie is innocent. What will happen? Read to find out... **

**Rating: M for language **

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Also anything bold in the paragraphs are mental thoughts or 'the voices'..**

**Daisy's POV**

Wow. I can not seem to take my eyes off of the calender. Today is April 29th; tonight is the paper view Backlash, where I face Victoria in a steel cage for my title. Two women in a steel cage; fighting, bleeding and in the end, only one will return the next night. I am terrified that it won't be me. I love my job. The passion I have for this business; it is the only thing I want in life. I lied; it is not what I want most in life but a close second.I stirred around in the bed momentarily and finally decided that I need to go down to gym to do my daily cardio. Fuck. It was only 8:30am and sadly I am awake. I threw on my red, spaghetti strap, tanktop and a pair of black shorts. Can't you tell I love the colors red and black? They suite me so well. I made my way down the five flights of stairs onto the bottom floor of the motel I have been staying at. Why didn't I take the elevator? You would be asking me; hey, I am going to work out. I can not be lazy. I can be lazy afterwards. I decided today to work out alone. I had been working with Ames and Trish to prepare for my match. They always tire me out; two hours worth of exercises for the past four days. Those two women always knew how to make me smile when I thought that a smile would ever appear on my face again. I still think something is going on with those two but Trish is always so defensive. It is kind of cute just their interaction with each other. My heart felt it like it had shattered into a million pieces as I thought of Maria. I missed her. I love her. She thinks I am such a monster and I want to hurt people. No, Maria; I would never hurt a fly well except in the ring and special situations. I just want her to believe me; that everything that came out of my lips was the truth. What could I do to make her see that I am not a monster?

Ehh, I shook my hand and went straight for the treadmill. I started out on a medium pace. I needed this run I need to focus. I got this. I will beat Victoria tonight, I will retain my title. **Is that so my little redhead? Are you really that positive that you can defeat me in that cage. **Oh no, not again.. Victoria. Shaking my head while I was still running; I have to be hearing things again. Right? This voice is just my imagination; she is nowhere near me. Randy is right. This is really starting to fuck with my mind. I have had conversations with these voices ever since Mickie pulled her stunt to make me like bad and for her to look all innocent. One thing was continuing to bother me. Why was Mickie acting this way? **Hey, you redheaded bimbo. I am talking to you.** Just ignore it Daisy and focus on figuring out what is wrong with Mickie. She hasn't acted like this since Trish. How long has she had this obsession with Maria? The voice didn't bother me for the rest of my run. I decided now that lifting some weights would be the next best thing. **Aw, sweetie. You are not** **going to talk to me. I miss you! We haven't seen each other since Monday night. I guess, I will have to wait until tonight to see you. To bad, it will be inside a steel cage. I would prefer it to be in a more sensual way like your motel room? **Will you shut up Victoria? I am tired of hearing your annoying voice. You aren't even here; you don't matter to me anymore. After tonight, you will be out of my life forever. After you, I am going after Mickie, your bestie. I will destroy both of you. I have held this title for 155 days and I plan to hold it longer than that. I will be a champion that everyone will love. **I am hurt; I think I am going to cry. You want nothing to do with me. Sniff, sniff. You are wrong. Mickie and I will run this division after we get rid of you. Mickie will get what she wants. That is Maria. I will get what I want, which is the title. Everyone wins accept you. Your reign as a champion is over so polish MY belt nice for me. Kay? Kay. **

Damn it all, I am tired now. I forgot to count the amount of weight squats I did. Judging by my heart rate and breathing it was enough satisfy me. I sat on the bench; after this I guess I will go out to that little diner about a few blocks from the motel. **Daisy! **Great! It was Mickie fucking James. What do you want bitch? **How rude! How about we end these silly shenaginans agreed? **What do you mean? **We make a deal, silly. I mean this is gone too far. **I agree. How do we settle this? **Hmmm... Let's see, I will help you win your match with Victoria tonight. Since, I never really got to compete with you in a single's match. You have to let me have Maria. **No deal! Seriously? First of all, I do not need your help to take down Victoria. Second of all, Maria is mine! You will not have her; over my dead body. Lastly, once I get rid of Victoria, I am coming straight for you. I will bash the psycho out of you. **Last time I checked Daisy, Maria dumped you. She is fair game. That woman will belong to me, Mickie James. After you are gone, there will be nothing you can do. I wonder how it feels to powerless to fate. You will soon find out. You are coming for me? You want to bash the psycho out of me? Honey, bring it and fair warning. I love pain. **Mickie you stupid bitch-

"Daisy?"

Oh no, I know that voice. I was seriously having a conversation with the voices in my head, weren't I? I finally looked up into the mirror on the wall to see the older woman beside. She is the one I least expected to see here. She looked at me with her hands on her hips; staring with a confused gazed. I was relieved but at the same time; I don't think this is going to be ending well for me. But then again, when do things ever end well for me here recently? I stood up wrapping my wet towel around my neck. I was burning up still; it doesn't help that haven't ran the air in about an hour. Finally I was able to at least say something to the brunette, "Ria..."

"Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in a few days and I thought I would find you here. You seem to always work out more when you are upset." She knows me too well. What do I expect? We were together for over a year. I won her heart over the night after Armageddon, December 19, 2005. The 19th of April would have made a year and four months. I wanted to propose on that night but no Victoria ruined that now didn't she.

I didn't want to answer her but she would evenutally get me to answer her plus its rude to ignore a woman. "I just didn't think you wanted to see me. I thought you would be with Mickie about now." She didn't answer me but rested her arms along her side. "Maria, in that locker room, it wasn't what it looked like. I-" I cut myself off. "Just forget it..." I mumbled causing her to cock her heard at the change in my voice.

"I what?" She asked showing that I didn't finish my sentence and it peeked her curiousity.

I grabbed my stuff and starting to head toward the door; I just don't want to bother with this now, not today of all days. "What's the point of explaining anything? It always backfires on me. Those two always have something up their sleeves to turn everyone against me. I am done. I am almost tempted to quit WWE for good and surrender my title to Victoria. The only person that seems to believe me is Randy. He listens to me and comforts me. He brought Amy and Trish here to me because I had no one else. All I want is for you to believe that I would never cheat on you. I love you too much for that. I just thought that you would be here for me..." She turned and looked back toward the mirror.

**Maria's POV**

Oh no. Those words. 'I love you..' It hurts my heart to hear those words again. I swear it hurts more and more each time it goes through my eardrums. I didn't want to end our relationship but Victoria and her.. were kissing. She didn't look like she was fighting back but then again Victoria is scary strong. I want to believe her; I just want to hug her and take her back. I want to kiss her and make love to her again because I have missed her so much. Something in the back of my mind is saying that something isn't right. Victoria is not a mean person outside of the ring. She was only crazy and violent in the ring. Why would she act like that? Who or what do I believe now? Its not like I didn't want to see her anymore. I just saw her attacking Mickie. Now that I look back at it, she must of had a reason. Right? What was that reason. I recalled what Randy told that happened over the phone. Did Mickie really pull that stunt again like she did with Jack? I watched as the younger woman sat back on the bench and buried her face in her hands. Was she crying? Fuck! I made her cry. I didn't mean to do that. I am not heartless like that. I have rarely seen her cry like only like once or twice. I can't stand to see her like this. I need to make her feel better and quick. "Daisy?" She didn't even looked up at me. "I was going to go to the new diner right down the road. Do you want to join me? You know I don't like eating by myself." That got the younger woman's attention. She looked up at me and flashed a weak smile as tears traveled down her cheeks. "Go up to your room and change and shower, okay? I will be waiting right here, I promise. After that, we will go to the arena." I wiped the tears off her face and she stood up and nodded. I waited until she was out of sight and then sat down on the bench. She was really having a mental breakdown in front of me and I almost did nothing. I only seemed to know how to comfort her when she has that nightmares. I suck at this. She always knew what to say but I am just a moron like everyone said. Finally about thirty minutes later, she showed up and I said, "Finally! I am starving lets go already!"

**Halfway through Backlash..**

We actually had a really great time at the diner. We ignored everything that was going on. She wore her title around her waist and was being her silly, goofy self despite the tough chick persona. I realized over time that I had dating a younger version of Amy. They look so alike now and act the same. WWE really picked a good mirror image of the famous Lita and she has lived up to being the student of the Queen of Extreme. We laughed when the waiter fell on his ass. We shared at pizza and left a tip after being jumped by fans. Not really jump; you know what I mean, autographs, questions and pictures. We decided to take a walk through the park closest to the arena. We played on the playground like a bunch of kids; which we were at heart. I decided to be funny and trip her randomly on the sidewalk. I bolted away from her and she chased me as I screamed. She would yell after me but she got me after she tackled me into the lake. Thank god we left our stuff in the car. We shared a laugh before she splashed me with the cold water. The splashing war continued for a few more minutes before it was time to dry off and head to the arena. It reminded me of our dates earlier in our relationship. God, this day together made me realize why I fell for her like I did. Her personality, shyness, her laugh, and not you perverts I didn't fall for her just because of her body, that was a bonus.

We sat in the locker room as some match was going on and we didn't care. All I know is her match is next and she is getting ready. She turned to me, "What outfit should I wear. I am clueless."

I turned to her confused, she hasn't chose an outfit and her match is like ten minutes away "You haven't chosen a outfit!" She shook her head no. I thought for a moment. "Pull an Amy! Surprise me!"

She smirked and answer back, "I have just the thing."

"Good now get ready."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom carrying a bag. She emerged out of the room about five minutes later and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a blue and black leopard patterned tubetop. I have never seen her wear such revealing attire to the ring. Who am I too complain I like it? Her torso was covered in black fishnets that stopped at the base of her hips. Her arms were covered in blue fishnets to match her tubetop. She also sported this really short, black shorts barely covered her ass. Woman! Why now of all times do you decide to wear a thong? She even wear the thong like Lita used too; she made sure that it was showing. You fucking tease. You are doing this to torture me. Her boots were black and had blue laces throughout the holes. She did a twirl around; she was wearing her usual more gothic like makeup. I think that is the only thing to tell the difference between the two redheads. "Is this 'Amy' enough for you?"

I nodded slowly. I couldn't stop staring at this redhead. I wanted to ravage her body now. Damn it! Why you do this to me? "Y-Yeah." My eyes trailed away from her face and starting heading down her chest to her hips.

She lifted my chin up to make eye contact with her. "Ria. You perv! My eyes are up here."

I mumbled, "Sorry.." She chuckled. "You look just like Amy now."

"I know. I am the Princess of Extreme." She said all cocky like. "I can ever be the queen; only Amy is that. I am not worthy of that title."

We turned to the monitor as we heard JR speak, "The cage is now beginning to lower for our next scheduled event for the evening."

We turned back to each other and sighed in disappointment. Fuck! This is it, huh? "I guess this is it huh? Your match is next." I pointed out the obvious like a dumbass. "Good Luck Daisy. I will be back here when you win."

She turned back to the montior and back to me. "Yeah." She walked toward the door but turned around and walked closer to me. She embraced me and pulled away. I have to admit that caught me off guard. "I can't leave without my good luck charm."

"Your good luck what-" My words were cut off by her lips connecting to mine. What the heck is this? Why is she kissing me? What do I do? It felt nice... it felt right. I wanted this. At the same time, I wanted to pull away but I didn't. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her closer, deepening our kiss. She moved her hands down toward my hips but sadly the kiss ended as she pulled away.

"If I win or lose, just know one thing. I love you.. Ria." She turned and walked out the door now with the title wrapped around her waist. Daisy didn't not wait for my answer or my reaction. She loves me. I knew that she did. Why couldn't I say it back? I wanted to so bad I-

All of a sudden, I seemed to remember events that I did not recall before. I remember being tied up in a chair. I couldn't move; my hands and feet were bound by ropes. I saw red hair underneath a black hoodie which must have been the woman that abducted me. Daisy? No, it was Victoria. Victoria confessed to kidnapping me. That bitch! What more did she do? She said something it was my fault that my former girlfriend was miserable. She was right. Victoria confessed everything to me. Daisy was telling the truth the whole time. Damn it! How could I be so foolish? The flowers.. the ring... the fight.. her heel turn.. it was all Victoria. The redhead did a lot of things in order to protect me. Where does Mickie play in this? I remember now. I chucked a water bottle at Victoria's head; next thing I knew, I felt hands gripping mine. I recognized her voice right away. Mickie... She screamed, 'do you love me now?' Wait, she loves me? Oh no. Really? Why Mickie? To get rid of my former girlfriend... to go after me. It all makes sense now.. all of it. They drugged me and hoped that I would forget everything that happened there. "I ain't the lady to mess with!" I heard the music playing on the monitor I turned to see Mickie walking out with Victoria. You manipulative bitches, both of you are done for. Daisy will not lose to you, Victoria.. not on my watch. I will have to take out your guard dog first. Mickie doesn't scared me; she is like a damn chihuahua. I am a doberman and I am ready to show my teeth. One thing trailed through my mind, it made me think as I walked out of the room and down the hallway. I shouldn't be negative; I am not like that, but now that one thought trailed again through my mind.. Did I return a good luck kiss.. or was it a 'Kiss of Death'?

**Author's Note: SORRY.. this took so long. Writer's block.. So this is the last chapter but it is told in 3 parts. This is part 1 of 3.. I love Mickie in this story.. she is so silly... I had to have Daisy showing off her mentor's style. I had Daisy mimic an exact outfit of Amy except hers was pink and black. Daisy is a fucking tease and she really is like a younger Amy. Lita lost her cage match against Victoria. It seems to me that Maria has finally figured out what Mickie and Victoria are planning for her ex girlfriend. By the looks of things, she is planning to stop it somehow. Questions remain.. Will 'pulling an Amy' be enough to beat Victoria? How does Mickie play a part in this match? Who do you think will be standing in the end Daisy.. and Victoria..? Was that kiss a 'Kiss of Death' or a good luck kiss? I thought some fluff was necessary and cute. Lol, Daisy stole a kiss. I had to incorporate the Kiss of Death.. Lita used it on Trish.. Yes Lita kissed Trish symbolizing that she would end her career.. two years later..**

**Review.. Predict.. Suggest.. All that jazz...**

**Random fact: I was too lazy to look up one. Summer Rae is one of my new favorite divas.. after she came out with the Rosebuds.. YAY!..**

**Next Chapter: Backlash- Inside the Metal Hellhold**


	15. Backlash- Inside the Metal Hellhole

**Author's Note: April 29,2007. Part 2 of 3.. Finally, Backlash, the match everyone is wanting to see is about to happen. This whole chapter is going to consist of the events during this match. Mickie is outside the cage showing her support for her partner, Victoria. Will Mickie interfere with the match at all? Will Maria help or just let Daisy do it on her own? Will Trish and Amy have a part in the match? Who win the match? Who is staying and who is done in the WWE? Is it for now or forever? Who knows.. What will happen? Read to find out... (I will be limiting the commentators dialogue so the main focal point is on the action and the dialogue between the main characters...)**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Also anything bold in the paragraphs are mental thoughts or 'the voices'.**

** Maria's POV **

I walked down the hallway and opened the door to where Amy and Trish were at. I shouldn't just be standing here. I should be out there kicking both their asses for the torment that put us through. The two older women turned to me and smiled. I heard Amy speak first, "Ria! Hey there darling." Amy's southern accent really showed Both of the women stood and held out arms wide open for me. I ran into the arms of my friends that I hadn't seen since Survivor Series. Wait, didn't I see Amy on Monday Night RAW? Nevermind, I mentally facepalmed. That was Daisy. That redheaded lass was really tugging at my emotions now. I am so conflicted but now I know the truth. The truth was that Victoria was behind everything. I refuse to ever forgive myself for letting myself be manipulated like that by two people, I thought were my friends. I broke her heart but I thought she broke mine. Am I to blame for all of this drama? I released both of them and looked over the monitor and saw Mickie and Victoria standing there as the cage lowered. "Maria?" A cage match, really Victoria?I hope she makes you bleed. "Earth to Maria! Hello?" She knocked on my forehead like it was a door.

"Ow! Huh?" I rubbed my forehead. I just realized that I spaced out again. "Sorry guys, I was thinking.." That wasn't a lie.

"Have you seen Daisy? We have been looking for her all day." Trish asked.

"She has been with me. We hung out." The women both look at me with disbelief. Oh right! They think I hate her. Their facial expressions are priceless though wait until they see Daisy. "I know why you are looking at me like that. I can explain during the match okay. I gave Daisy some advice that might help her," I winked.

"Pre match sex? You need to warm her up huh?" Amy chuckled. I rolled her eyes at her remark. I fucking wish.

"AMY!" Trish yelled slapping the older redhead in the arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter...now sit!" The retired diva pointed to couch.

"Yes MOTHER.." she groaned flopping on the sofa. "You can't tell me what to do." Trish then thumped Amy on the forehead with a newspaper like she was scolding a puppy. Adorable but hilarious, that is words I can use to describe them together. How are they not a couple? They act like Daisy and I; silly and never serious. "Ow!" She covered the back of her head. "Bitch.. I will get you back later," she mumbled trying to make sure that the blonde did not hear it.

"I told her to 'pull an Amy'!" I chuckled as both women looked at me completely dumbfounded.

"Pull a me? I don't know if I am flattered or terrified." Her eyes widened at the thought.

"Ladies and gentleman, the cage is now fastened and now we just have to wait for Daisy to arrive," we heard good ol' Jim Ross say which captured our attention and our eyes were glued to the monitor. "You don't know; you just don't know me all." My heartbeats started to quicken. Shit, I don't know if I can handle this. Don't worry, I get like this during a lot of title matches but this one is different. She could be gone forever from the business so much at risk. The song continued as the crowd remained silent waiting for her to emerge from the gorilla area. "Can you tell me what happened here? Tell me how I should I feel. My life seems to be in disarray. I feel you testing me with all your fantasies. And you try and keep me down. But I won't stay.."

Amy sat there on the sofa beside Trish while sipping her vanilla milkshake. She was a weird woman. "..cause you don't know me! I have been through all this hell before, I have seen it all and more.." The redhead appeared on the stage wearing the same outfit as she left it. I smirked as both women who were completely mystified. "PFFFFTTTTTT" Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing and that caused her to spit out the milkshake in her mouth.

"AMY!" Trish screeched who was now covered in milkshake.

"Sorry..." Amy apologized. Amy then had a mischievous smile and asked with a flirty tone, "Do you want me to lick it off you? You know how much I love vanilla." She licked her lips. Trish sighed and whacked her once again with the newspaper even harder than before. "Ow. I was just asking, I never got desert and-" The Candaian whacked her once again signaling her to shut up. "Don't be like that Trish; stop playing hard to- OW! Okay you win!" The redhead pouted and folding her arms across her chest and looked at the screen once again. I could only laugh at this mentally but also physically.

"King? Hello King? Daisy is out here. Are you going to talk?" JR asked as the champion walked down to the ring. "Are you okay?"

"Huh uh? Wow! I can't believe.. that outfit! Puppies.. wonderful puppies."

"Alright! King is fine everyone just being his perverted self." JR shook his head in disappointment at his co worker's behavior.

The younger woman made her way down toward the twenty-foot cage; she slowly made her way up the stairs glaring at Mickie. "You're next James." We could hear her say to the Virginia native. The brunette was motioning the other woman to come at her but the redhead ignored her. She climbed through the middle ropes and walked toward the center of the ring facing Victoria.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first, the challenger from Los Angeles, California.. Victoria!" The crowd erupted in boos and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Next, from Knoxville, Tennessee, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Daisy!" The crowd started cheering as the redhead lifted the title into the air obviously making a statement to Victoria. The younger chick handed the title to the official who then handed to the official outside the cage. Ding ding!

"Well, it looks like this match has began and-" JR cut off when we saw Daisy extending her hand out to Victoria. "What a show of sportsmanship! Daisy wants to wish VIctoria luck." Why would she do that? Victoria has done nothing but make our life a living hell. Oh, it makes her look good and its what the fans expect of the champion. I would slap the fuck of that vixen's face but that's just me.

**Victoria's POV**

You have to be kidding me right now. I give zero shits if you want to 'wish me luck' or not Daisy. I do not need it. I win be winning this match and that title will be mine. You being gone is just an added bonus. I will confess a little secret though, you were probably one of the best opponents I have had. The only competition I have beside my partner over there and possibly that Beth Phoenix lass whenever she comes back. The rest of the division sucks sorry to say. I just shook my head at the woman and then did something I knew that would really anger her. I intended to anger her just to see what she is really made of; I am curious. I spat in her face and she stepped forward and wiped the spit off her face. "That was just plain rude! Victoria needs to be put in her place." I glared up at the announce table. Shut up King; I could care less what you think about me.

"King, I think she heard you."

I looked over to Mickie and turned back to the younger woman who has not moved an inch since I spat in her face. Whack! I spoke to soon. The champ just decided that she would smack me across my pretty face. OHHH! I heard the crowd say as I just looked at her. Her eyes; they intrigued me. The hatred was showing. She will furious but she hasn't brought that crazy look that I want to see. She is a lot like me not Amy. I see me in her and I want her to see that. I slammed into her and punched her head repeatedly as she attempted to block them. Come on! You angered the Black Widow and it is time, you will suffered the consequences of your actions. "Come on! You are all talk and no bite. Are you serious? How you are a champion?" I trashtalked the other woman knowing full well what effect that will have. I stood up and took a few steps back waiting for her to get off the mat. "You are pathetic. Don't tell me you are done already?" I became impatient and gripped her by the strands of hair. I felt some extra weight on my legs and somehow the bitch had the strength to position me into a roll up. 1.. I kicked out. That little bitch! She was playing possum. The defending champion charged at me and delivered a clothesline with connected at my throat. Jumping up on the cage from the ropes; I looked up. Seriously, are you trying to escape? I walked over to her and she jumped down off the cage. Of course, she was using it to perform a crossbody. Smart chick.. Ouch! I rolled her off of me and yelled at her. "Come on, hit me!" She smacked me once.. twice.. three times and I delivered a right hand connecting to her jaw. Her feet momentarily lost their balance and she stumbled back a few steps. Gripping her face, she regained her composure. Wham! She didn't waste anytime to strike my stomach and grab ahold of my arm. Slinging me into the the turnbuckle, I groaned as I felt the pain shoot through my spine. I closed my eyes and I felt her climb onto me. I opened my eyes and gripped onto her legs keeping her above my head. I was able to carry the lady out of the corner. She tried broke my grip but of course I easily overpowered her. I want to see the monster inside you, Daisy! I will do whatever it takes to expose it. Anything. Show me what I wanted to see. Show me how you are a second Victoria.

**Amy's POV**

Ouch! I covered my eyes as the muscular woman threw my friend into the cage. I imagined the wires cut her a good bit on the back. Victoria was out for blood and I knew firsthand what she was capable of in that metal hellhole. I turned over to Maria and Trish who refused to look away. Daisy finally got up and pushed the older woman into the cage, slamming her head against the metal. This was going to brutal but I noticed something. Victoria was toying with her. Why? That vixen is a lot stronger than what she playing out to be. I watched as that black-haired woman turned stumbled back and Daisy positioned herself underneath the legs of her opponent. Victoria fell back over Daisy and Daisy went the cover. 1..2.. The vixen kicked out. Daisy was using her quickness to try to over power that strange chick. "Great match so far, huh guys?" I said trying to break the awkward silence that have fallen upon the room.

"Brutal.." That was all Trish said. At this point, I saw that Victoria slamming Daisy face first into the cage. I saw the cuts on both their foreheads, blood slowly oozing from their forehead. My cage match wasn't that brutal but I would have won if it wasn't for Matt Hardy. My ex boyfriend decided that he was going to slam the cage door on my fucking head. That given that stupid vixen the win. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. I wonder if that is what Mickie is going to do. I hope not.

The vicious psychopath slammed the redhead onto the mat. 1..2.. Daisy kicked out forcing the count to stop. Daisy and Victoria were back to their feet exchanging blows. The older woman whipped Daisy toward the turnbuckle which somehow was exposed. Being fast like she was, the extreme diva jumped onto the top turnbuckle and flipped over the challenger. I smiled as the gothic chick kicked Victoria chest first into the turnbuckle. The raven haired woman lost her breath and the gothic woman went directly for the spear. Direct hit! Yes! Great job; now get out of the cage or pin her. Daisy jumped ontothe top rope and started to slowly climb out of the cage. Mickie noticed that she would win because Victoria was not moving on the mat. Mickie jumped onto the metal and starting to ascend to the top. Are you serious? Victoria was starting to show some signs of life. The Virginia woman is going to knock Daisy off and help Victoria get the win. The brunette made her way to the top of the cage as Daisy was able to make it to top. Mickie grabbed the redhead by her hair and struck her multiple times; Daisy hit the country woman back. Great, these two are up about 25 feet in the air. The camera focused back to Victoria who was slowly crawling down toward the door. Fucking hell, she is going win. Mickie have Daisy up on the edge of the cage and so no one can get interfere with her going out the door. "Son of a bitch! That women is going to win? We need to do something.." I turned to look at Trish and Maria but Maria was gone. "Where is Maria, Trish?"

She shrugged, "I guess in the bathroom. I didn't hear her get up. What do we do about this?" She pointed to the screen.

"I don't know. Come on, we have to get out there now." We stood up to head out of the door when we heard a familiar. It was With Legs Like That by Zebrahead. What the hell? We

"What the hell? Is it?" King questioned as the music played. "It is! What's Maria doing out here?" We sat back down as we watched the brunette ran down to the ring.

Maria ran over to the door and watched Victoria as she almost made it out the door. Victoria smiled but Maria smirked as she slammed the door onto the unexpecting woman's head. Victoria fell back into the ring holding her forehead. The brunette looked up to see a very shocked Mickie and Daisy. The Chicago native climbed onto the cage and take ahold of Mickie's leg. Mickie didn't want to fall so as Maria pulled her down; Mickie climbed down the cage. When they made it to the ground, they started to argue back and forth.

**Maria's POV**

"Ria? What are you doing helping her? Don't you remember what she did to you?" Mickie protested obviously being disappointed that I would side with the redhead.

"It wasn't her fault. It was Victoria. I remember everything now Mickie. You can't fool me again," I said as Mickie looked like she was completely mortified. I caught her in this game she has played.

"Maria! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! I am not trying to fool you. I-"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear your lies anymore," I tackled the woman into the floor. I was fueled with anger while I was slamming her head into the concerte.

I stood up and turned to Daisy, who was still on top of the cage; she was gazing down at me. "Capitalize! Win this!" I pointed to the older woman who was inside the cage still holding her face. She did something I would have never expected her to do instead of climbing down the cage like I wanted her to.. she stood up. Fuck! What is she doing? Looking back at the woman in the ring, I knew then and there what she was going to do. I was kidding. Don't pull an Amy. Don't pull an Amy. I repeated that in my head. I wanted to cover my eyes as I watched the extreme goth performed a moonsault off of the cage. A miracle happened, she landed on Victoria. That crazy bitch just won the match. Daisy crawled over to the older woman and place her arm over the injured woman starting the count. 1... I realized that the match should be over. I know that Amy would have a massive, cocky grin on her face. I wouldn't ever heard the end her bragging about her student. 2... I glanced back at Mickie who was staring that the women in the cage. Yes Mickie, watch as she defeats your bestie.

"I don't believe this! Victoria kicked out!" I heard JR yell.

I stood there in pure shock and disbelief as a very frustrated Daisy who was looking at the official who was holding his fingers up at her. He has holding two fingers up and was repeatedly telling her that it was not a three count. Daisy gripped her hair showing signs that she was furious. She gripped Victoria by the hair and limped as she dragged the vixen over to the metal. I could hear Victoria screaming in agony as the gothic woman raked her head against the metal. Ewww... Owww! I felt something hit me in the head and I fell to my knees. Mickie, you stupid, little bitch. I gripped her arm and slung her into the barricade by the fans. I laughed as the fans booed her and I gripped her throat. Why did I want to kill her? This wasn't me. I released my grip and picked her up once again. I wanted to help my former girlfriend by helping her escape the cage. But I know she would not allow it, she wants to do things on her own. The only reason I slammed that bitch's head with the door is because she had Mickie helping her. I dragged Mickie back up the ramp; I needed to get her out of here. Better yet, no. I want to finish her. I gripped her head underneath my arm getting her in position for my bulldog. The former champion countered delivering her signature DDT on me. I don't know how long I was unconscious but I looked with my blurred vision toward the cage. I heard the sound that will decide all fate. I heard the bell ring and patiently waiting for the winner to be announced because I have yet to regain my vision. I was praying that it was who I hoped for; only time will tell.

**Author's Note... and the winner is CLIFFHANGER. You won't find out until the final chapter. This gives you guys time to predict who you think the winner is. Will it be Daisy or Victoria? First off, I love writing Amy and Trish fluff. I am really considering making them a pair since I do femslash stories but Amy/Edge... ehh I will let you guys decide. Do you want a Amy/Trish pairing. They are just too cute.** **LOL at Trish whacking Amy repeatedly with the newspaper. We now know that Amy is a bad puppy. This match went back and forth during the entire match. Victoria gained the upper hand when Mickie decided she would get involved. Maria decided she had enough and decided to help Daisy to even up the odds. Daisy doing a moonsault off the top of the fucking cage was extreme. XD. Amy most be proud. Sweet, I know right? Questions remained.. Who won the match? How will this affect the WWE? Will Daisy and Maria get back together? Will Amy get another vanilla milkshake? Dun.. Dun.. DUN.. What will happen.. Read to find out.. Next chapter is the final story and ending to this story. (Don't worry. I already have another story planned.)**

**FINAL CHAPTER.. Backlash- Who says goodbye?**

**Review...Predict.. Suggest.. All that jazz.. Who do you think you will win, tell me who?**


	16. Backlash- Who says Goodbye?

**Author's Note: April 29,2007. Part 3 of 3.. Last chapter I intentionally left it at cliffhanger and I have some predictions. Maria seems to have been distracted Mickie and was knocked out by the Virginia native. When she came to, the match was already done but she can't see who won. Who is staying and who is done in the WWE? Is it for now or forever? Who knows.. What will happen? Read to find out... (I will be limiting the commentators dialogue so the main focal point is on the action and the dialogue between the main characters...)**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Also anything bold in the paragraphs are mental thoughts or 'the voices'.**

** Maria's POV**

I was finally able to make it to my feet after laying unconsicous on the concrete for god know how long. I have yet to regain my vision completely all I can see was someone standing outside the cage, her hand being raised by the official. Where was Mickie? I can't make out where she is. "Here is the winner and NEW WWE Women's Champion, Victoria!" The crowd starting booing immeadatily after Lilian made the announced. What! No.. I can't believe what Lilian just said to the world. She wasn't lying. I wish she was. My vision was finally restored and I saw what was the absolute truth. That black haired vixen was grinning at me while holding the title over her shoulder. I wanted to charge at her and beat the holy hell out of her but for the time being, that wouldn't be smart. The main priority is to get over to check on Daisy, who was still laid out on the mat. Victoria was bloody her forehead and arms cut by the wires of the cage's metal. No.. damn it. I wish she had broken her neck. That is what I wanted to yell to her for the world to hear. I know she wasn't going to leave yet; she was going to let this soak in and rub it in her former co worker's face.

**Daisy's POV**

Fucking hell! What happened is the match still going on? I turned to see Victoria with the title just smiling at me. I look over to see Maria just staring at me; she can't believe it either. I lost.. I am finished here in the WWE forever.. What? No.. Last thing I remember, I was going for a Twist of Fate and Victoria countered and positioned me for the Widow's Peak. I couldn't break free and next thing I know I hear my neck snap. Ahh, I sat up finally grabbing a hold of my neck. Goodness, she really did a number on me, didn't she? I was angry, I want to cry because I lost but I won't let Victoria have that satisfaction. By the time that I look back at her, she was approaching the stairs with Mickie at her side. Both of them had a mircophone in hand, oh boy, I am going to hear it now. I used what little strength I had to make it to my feet. "Tisk, tisk tisk," That manipulative bitch motioned her finger back and forth. "I told you back at Wrestlemania that this would happen. You shouldn't have accepted my challenge, Daisy. You would possibly still have this." She tapped her index finger on the gold. "When are you people going to learn. I am better than all of you and always will be. I am undefeated in cage matches and I am stronger than all current and past divas. You should show me the repsect I deserve. I defeated Lita in the first ever cage match for the divas. You are not any different. All you are is a no good whore that deserves to be raped and left on the street. Haha! Its the truth and you-" I saw Victoria get speared on the mat and being the jammed in the head with a mircophone. She totally deserves this. Should I stop it?

"Victoria has taken things to far and is now paying the price. Such a shame, I was pulling for Daisy in this match. She is actually friendly." I heard King say.

"Maria!" I yelled as I pulled her off of the woman. Mickie helped Victoria to her feet.

"I am going to make you bleed Victoria!" Maria yelled in a deeper voice from her usual persona.

"Ha.. Ha.. Is little Maria angry that I beat up your Daisy? OH wait! She isn't yours anymore." Maria just glared at her, clenching her fists. "Oh, is it too soon? I could beat her again if I wanted too."

"Victoria, you stupid, manipulative, little cun-"

"Maria.. She isn't worth it. Let's just go." I grabbed ahold of her arm. **Don't let her say such things. Take a stand and beat the holy hell out of her. ** I froze in my tracks. That voice talking to me. I know it. Mickie? What did you just say? No, I can't having this converation with an imaginary Mickie. **Daisy, I am sorry for everything. Just listen to me, do NOT give Victoria this satisfaction. Get your hardcore ass back in this ring and give her a parting gift that no one will ever forget. Don't do it for yourself.. do it for Maria and what she said about Amy. Do it for these people who have to listen to her. Do it for me. If anyone can shut her up, it's you and only you. **For once, I agree with you Mickie. "Maria, stay out here please. I have something left to say." Maria simply nodded and stayed at the bottom of the stairs. I saw one thing that caught my interest. I grabbed it. The chain and locked that contained us inside that hellhole. **Daisy, Victoria never read the contract for your match. I need to tell you what it is, something that benefits you, I promise.**

"What the hell is she doing, JR?"I listened to what the other Mickie had to say and it was true. I remember reading it but I love it. I still have to leave but not until tonight. I still have this moment now.

"It looks like she is locking the cage from the inside. She just trapped herself in there with those psychos." I wrapped the chain around the metal and locked the door with the key.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sanders? Get out of here. You are no longer a diva. Get the fuck out!" Victoria pointed the door.

"I have tonight still Victoria and did you actually read the contract?" Both her and Mickie shook her head no. "You should of. I am fired after tonight BUT I get my rematch right now if I choose. Ring the bell! I am cashing in my rematch clause."

"You can't do this to me! I won fair and square. This title belong to me now."

"Daisy is right... Victoria," Mickie finally spoke as the bell rung signaling the match was restarted. Victoria turned to the country woman. "Oops... sorry Vic. I forgot to mention that."

"Mickie, you are worthless sometimes. Just help me take her out and we will discuss this later. Just like I defeated that stupid slut, Trish Stratus. I will beat you once again to prove a point that I am the-" Wham!

"Mick Kick! Mick Kick!" I could hear JR repeat.

I stood there in absolute shock Victoria was laid out in the middle of the ring. I blinked my eyes a few times and stared at the Virgina native as she skipped and jumped around the ring. She just kicked square in the jaw and she was not moving in the slightest. "What are you standing for there?" Mickie was asking me. "Do what you need to do.. win this." I nodded as I jumped onto the metal and started to climb up the twenty foot wall. I was now at the top. I need to do what will make Amy and Maria proud of me and my fans. I stood up onto the cage easily being thirty feet into the air. Maintaining my balance, I looked back.

"Daisy! This is madness! You really think you can do that again and be in one piece." I looked back and decided it was now or never. I leaped backwards once again performing a picture perfect moonsault and... WHAM! "Moonsault! Moonsault!" I landed directly on the newly crowned champion. Fuck! Ow! My ribs.. god fucking... all to bloody hell..shit..

I rolled over on the mat in agonizing pain. That was a mistake but hey all worth it. My match tonight will be remember forever. I felt a hand grab me and help me to my feet. Mickie? She pointed to the cage motioning me to go up. I use what little power I had left to stumble to my feet. I did something that was long coming. I kicked Mickie in the stomach and performed a DDT and laid her out on the mat. "What the hell? Mickie was helping her. Why would she do that?" King was questioning my methods as the crowd however was cheering for me. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally made it to the ground. The bell rung symbolizing that I had won and Mickie rose up to her feet, completely dumbfounded. "She did it!"

"Here is your winner and NEW Women's Champion, Daisy Sanders!"

Maria ran over to me and hugged me as I was handed back what was rightfully mine for tonight anyways. Maria handed me the mircophone and I spoke as Mickie was climbing out of the cage. "Looks like I had the last laugh, Victoria. I have my title back but sadly this is the last time I will be here performing in front of all of you." I heard a mixture of reactions from the fans. "Daisy! Daisy!" "I love you, Daisy!" "Don't go!" I couldn't help but let a few tears fall down my cheeks. I am going to miss all this but all good things come to an end. "Thank you guys. Don't be sad! I shocked the world when I debut and now I managed to shock the world again tonight. This is only goodbye for now. You never know when I might pop up again. Expect the unexpected from me boys and girls. Oh wait.. Mickie.." She looked at me. "Sorry, you kind of deserved that."

"I did.. that I did." Mickie replied back.

"You guys don't have to worry though. You guys still have Mickie and Maria to save the division. Sadly, I have nothing more to say. I love you all and I will see you guys again one day."

Later on that night...

I have said me goodbyes to everyone throughout the night; it was extremely painful. I walked out toward the parking lot and my car when I saw someone leaning against it. Oh no, my heart is going to explode. I lied there is one person I have yet to say goodbye to and she is right in front of me. Ria.. "This is it, huh?" She said to me as I walked closer to my car.

"Sadly yes, but hey the title is now vacated so maybe now you will get the push you need. You're welcome." I threw in a saucy wink which flustered the older woman.

"It doesn't matter now. You won't be here..." She covered her face with her hands. I heard her sniffling. Fuck.. I knew this was going to be hard but...

"Don't you cry Ria! My career isn't over think of it as on hold for now. I want to go back to my hometown for now and you know, relax.. You know I haven't been home since I started.. I miss it.. but I will miss you more.."

"What about us? I thought we would try to work us out." She said.

"Honestly, with me going home and you still on the road. It wouldn't work. I think for now. We won't work but possibly in the future.. we can work things out. For now, I want you to do what you were destined to do and kick some ass. I am going to home and relax and cause some choas down there. Come visit me when you are in the area or get time off." She nooded trying to keep her composure. "I know you have to interview people here shortly so I guess I should wrap this up." Maria looked back and I caught her guard decided I couldn't leave with one thing. I connected my lips to hers for the last time. She embraced me and I pulled away. "I love you, Maria... forever and always right?"

"I love you, Daisy.. forever and always.. Go on you have a long trip ahead of you."

**Author's Note: The END.. for now.. Daisy lost and has to leave (for now, not forever..) Before you guys hate on me, allow me to explain why I did this? I planned Daisy to lose from the start to set up the sequel.. The sequel will be shown below well the name so you can keep a lookout. The sequel will show Daisy outside the wrestling industry.. What is her job? (I gave hints throughout the stories I write..) I had to turn Mickie back to normal lol and perfect timing too. Mickie snapped because Victoria insulted Trish.. Mickie before than was helping Daisy.. in her head anyway.. Mickie told Daisy that she was allowed a rematch clause. Thank you Mickie.. Daisy and Maria got the last laugh.. now the title is vacated. Daisy had to go out with some sort of BANG! And no not DDP... Sadly there is no more Maisy (Daisy/Maria) for now. Will they ever get back together? What did Daisy do before she went into the wrestling industry? Will she return to her old job? Did Amy ever get another milkshake? Did Trish finally stop hitting Amy with the newspaper? Will Maria wait for Daisy or will she find someone in the company? Some of these will be answered in the sequel...**

**Sequel: Not the Visit We Had in Mind**  
**Chapter 1: The Woman with the Skull Tattoo**

**I hope you enjoyed and thank you all for following the story and for all the reviews.. Tell me what you think of it.. and Predict what Daisy's job(s) is(are) and.. Thank you guys.. I will post the first chapter after I have a few written..**

**Also I have another story coming up called Forbidden Love which is written by myself and CallMeJoz (check her out... her AJ Lee/Aksana and Candice/Victoria are amazing..) If you love werewolves, vampires and shapeshifters..and romance.. this is the story for you. The summary is on my profile..**


End file.
